El nacimiento del heredero
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Un romance distinto a otro. No hay sentimientos en ellos, no los conocen. Aquí la historia de los padres de Vegeta, un rey orgulloso y una saiyajin diferente a otras. Freezer es el tirano más temido y el pueblo del rey Vegeta trabaja para él. Buscando una revolución ¿cómo lo hará el monarca bajo el embrujo de una mujer única? Uno de los fics sobre la madre de Vegeta.
1. La chica de tercera

**Aquí la historia de como Vegeta nació. El romance entre el rey Vegeta y una saiyajin algo peculiar. ¿Cómo es la madre? ¿Cómo surgió aquel romance de ambos? ¿Será capaz el rey de liberar a su pueblo de la horrible alianza con Freezer? Para descubrir hay que leer ;)**

**Espero que os guste, ya que se me ocurrió la idea de esta pareja. Que disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**El nacimiento del heredero**

**Capítulo 1. La chica de tercera**

Oscuridad, tristeza y sangre, no quedaba más para definir lo que se veía en aquel lugar. Un día antes resaltaba la luz del Sol, la alegría de la gente, todo estaba tal cual como antes, pero aquella explosión que sonó cinco veces hizo que aquel pueblo saliera huyendo, sabían que nada de lo que pasaba era bueno. Ahora son parte del olvido, como lo sería aquel planeta.

-Vamos a ver-decía una voz femenina mientras miraba un aparato azul que tenía en su ojo izquierdo. El artefacto hizo un ruido y empezó a buscar algo-ya no queda vida aquí. La pelea fue muy grande, estos aldeanos eran muy fuertes.-

Apretó un botón, hacía ya rato que no encontraba a su escuadrón. Prendió vuelo para tomar una vista mejor, solo encontró aquellos que vivían antes allí. Algo la detuvo en el aire, bajó la mirada, no le gustaba nada la vista que tenía. Descendió hasta el suelo, su grupo estaba allí, sus cuerpos inertes se juntaban con otros aldeanos, puede que ellos fueran sus asesinos. La mujer se acercó a un hombre en concreto, yacía con los ojos en blanco, su aparato verde, y su escudo dañado.

-Andro-dijo la mujer al verle, apretó con fuerza sus puños-estos malditos bichos... ¿qué te hicieron?-

La mujer se arrodilló ante el muerto, la falta de sentimientos impidieron que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos, él fue cruel con ella, la gritaba, insultaba y humillaba. Pero si eran hermanos ¿tan oscuro era su corazón para no soltar lágrima alguna? Ella se levantó e hizo cuatro huecos en el suelo, donde enterró a sus compañeros.

-Tendré que mandar un informe cuanto antes-decía con la mirada en la tumba de su hermano-ya puedes descansar en paz. Y yo también.-

* * *

El golpe que dio hizo que sus dos hombres se asustaran de verdad.

-¡BARDOCK, IDIOTA!-gritó un hombre levantándose de lo que parecía un trono. Tenía el pelo en llama color negro, ojos azabaches y fríos, una barba y luego vestía con una armadura que tenía como un emblema en el pecho, una capa rojiza y una cola enroscada a la cintura-¡Te he dicho mil veces que te encargaras personalmente de hablar con esos imbéciles!-

-Pero Majestad-decía el hombre arrodillado-hice cuanto pude, pero ese escuadrón se rehúsa ir al planeta Triato, dice que sus guerreros carecen de fuerza y que debe ser sino un niño quien cumpla su misión.-

-Esos ya son como niños-decía el monarca quien se volvió a sentar-el planeta Triato no carece de belleza, pagarían mucho por ello.-

-Y Freezer estaría encantado con la venta-interrumpió un calvo que se encontraba detrás del otro soldado.

-Shh-lo miró cabreado Bardock, interrumpir al rey podía ser si no un gran error y ese guerrero pagaría por ello-Nappa.-

-Tranquilo, Bardock-miró a sus dos soldados-Nappa tiene razón, cuanto mayor sea la alianza con Freezer menos sufriremos su ira. Pero esos idiotas no quieren verlo, mandar a unos niños... ¡Habría que mandarlos a ellos directos al infierno!-

-Podéis estar tranquilo, Majestad-rió malvadamente Bardock-ellos ya están condenados a andar por el fuego del infierno.-

-No te falta razón-correspondió la risa de su guerrero-ahora intenta que cumplan las ordenes de su rey o seré yo quien se encargue personalmente de esos idiotas.-

-Con su permiso-decía Bardock retirándose de la sala.

-¿Que hago mal, Nappa?-preguntaba el rey mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas por la sala-he intentado ser el más fuerte, en intentar llegar a ser aquel que dicen ser el Super Saiyajin-apretó con fuerza sus puños-si al menos lo lograra... se enteraría ese lagarto de lo que vale nuestra raza.-

-Sin molestar, Majestad-el rey miró a Nappa interesado en lo que podía decir, aunque siempre eran tonterías-¿un heredero? A lo mejor nacería fuerte y con suerte...-

-Ser el Super Saiyajin-sonrío como victorioso terminando la frase de su guerrero-ademas, mi Imperio necesita un príncipe, cuando yo muera él sería rey de los Saiyajins.-

-Así es-contestó el calvo mirando la alegría de su monarca.

-Nappa-el nombrado miró a su rey-no sé que has debido desayunar hoy... pero ha dado frutos por una vez en tu cerebro. Freezer comprobará nuestra furia.-

-¿Y un aumento?-preguntó el guerrero, después de una buena idea que tuvo ¿que más?

-Amigo-Nappa arqueó una ceja, jamás el rey se tomó molestias en nombrar a uno de sus soldados como un colega-eso no es cosa mía, yo mando y hago justicia. ¿Me ves cara de una persona que suba sueldos?-el hombre negó con la cabeza-eso es... ¡POR QUE SOY EL REY!-

Nappa salió de la sala del trono tapándose los oídos mientras su monarca se reía burlándose de la ignorancia y estupidez del saiyajin, podía ser más idiota, pero eso sería demasiado.

Alguien tocó en la sala y el rey dio orden para que entrase, allí se encontró con Paragus, uno de los saiyajins que se encargaba de informar al rey sobre Freezer, estaba ya claro de quien trataba la noticia.

-Dime, Paragus-decía con cierta indiferencia-¿ha pasado algo importante con ese bicho?-

-No lo que deseáis, Majestad-comentaba mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Que pena, pensar que ese lagarto aún no muere-gruñó el rey-no se a que espera.-

-Majestad, Lord Freezer tiene su nave sobrevolando nuestro planeta-informaba Paragus-requiere de vuestra presencia cuanto antes.-

-Ahora mismo voy-contestó con molestia. A saber lo que querría aquel lagarto ahora, ya que siempre que iba era para molestar.

* * *

No pasó ni diez minutos cuando el rey, junto con seis soldados se adentraron en la nave del tirano. Fueron donde él se encontraba, como no, acompañado de sus dos leales guerreros, Dodoria, una cosa rara de color rosa y gordo. Luego estaba Zarbón, que era de color verde, algo apuesto, pero a veces la belleza cambia. En medio de ambos estaba Frezzer montado en una máquina que se mantenía en el aire, él era blanco, de ojos fríos, sonrisa cínica y unos cuernos que adornaban su cabeza, junto con una cola que se salía de aquel aparato. A pesar de que estaba sentado, era de pequeña estatura. El rey y sus soldados se arrodillaron ante él, algo que al monarca no era de agrado.

-¡Que visita tan inesperada!-decía un sonriente Freezer-si es mi gran y viejo amigo el rey Vegeta.-

-Lord Freezer-lo nombró el rey entre dientes.

-¿Qué tal van con los planetas? Me ha llegado a mis oídos que intentáis mandar un escuadrón al planeta Triato-dijo mirando los opacos ojos del saiyajin.

-Así es, sé que será una buena venta-luego tragó saliva-pero ya sabe como somos los saiyajins, no perdemos el tiempo con seres de tanta inferioridad como los que habitan ese planeta.-

-¿Preferís planetas con seres de vuestra altura?-el rey asintió-no se si a vuestros oídos llegó, pero hace poco salió un escuadrón saiyajin al planeta Reisoc.-

-Así es-asintió el saiyajin-iba al mando Andro, uno de los mejores de tercera clase.-

-Tanto Andro como otros tres murieron en batalla-miró hacia un lado-no estoy orgulloso de esa misión, a pesar de que debo pensar que los caídos dieron tanto como pudieron.-

-Eso no lo dude-frunció el ceño ante las palabras del tirano por la desconfianza que podría tener a un guerrero saiyajin-aunque no entiendo como acabaron muertos.-

-Algunos habitantes eran bueno a cuanto lucha se trataba-volvió la vista al hombre y le mantuvo la mirada. Le encantaba intentar leer en sus ojos lo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza-pero destruyeron por completo el planeta, y por ese había tenido muchas ofertas.-

-Disculpe, pero no creo que solo mis soldados tuvieron culpa de la destrucción de aquel lugar-intentó defender a sus guerreros.

-Cierto, los habitantes eran muy orgullosos, y antes de verlo en manos de un saiyajin prefieren dejarlo destruido, provocando así que nosotros lo eliminemos de la faz del Universo-comentó con cierto enfado-para su suerte uno de los guerreros salió ileso de la batalla, pero debe pagar el precio de lo que acaba de pasar.-

-Entiendo-dijo molesto el rey.

-¡Que pase!-ordenó a Dodoria, que no tardó en traer a una mujer, por lo visto saiyajin-al parecer es la hermana de ese tal Andro.-

El rey miró a la mujer, era de familia de soldados de tercera, tenía una larga melena negra alborotada, ojos azabaches, más que fríos eran cálidos. Su piel era blanca, no estaba lejos de pensar que podía ser palidez. Vestía como todo saiyajin, una armadura y por debajo la ropa ajustada de combate de color azul oscura con los guantes blancos que dejaban ver sus dedos. Su cola se enredaba a su cintura, sus manos estaban presas de unas esposas echas de un material irrompible. Su cuerpo adornaba heridas, algunas de guerras y otras seguramente que eran recientes, no podía pasar Freezer un momento sin torturar a alguien. Algo hizo hervir la sangre al rey, esa saiyajin era muy diferente a las que conocía.

-Entonces-interrumpió los pensamientos del rey el tirano-¿le importa si llega tarde a vuestro planeta?-

-¡Por favor!-suplicó la mujer que ya había sufrido bastante-yo conseguí sobrevivir a la batalla en Reisoc, no hubo nadie con vida ¡el planeta estaba previsto para ser vendido!-

-Muchacha-habló Freezer al ver la agonía en los ojos de ella-dejaron inerte el planeta, consiguieron matar toda vida que quedaba, nadie podría vivir en un lugar que ni siquiera puede dar alimento.-

-¡Pagaré mi condena en mi planeta!-siguió rogando la mujer.

-Veamos-miró al rey un momento, se notaba su rabia y eso hizo una sonrisa en el rostro del lagarto. Luego volvió la vista a la mujer-¿que haré contigo?-

-¿Podéis dejar que mi rey cumpla con vuestro castigo?-le pidió la saiyajin-el estará como lo esta mi Lord, no cumplimos la misión de conseguir el planeta estable.-

-Vegeta-el saiyajin de gran rango lo miró, también pedía por la libertad de la mujer-no se si podré vivir con un corazón tan grande... espero que su castigo sea tan duro como el que yo tenía en mente.-

Freezer dio la orden de que soltaran a la mujer y la entregasen a su rey, e tirano sabía muy bien que Vegeta no tenía intención de tocar a esa mujer, puede que no de la manera que debiera.

Tan pronto como pudieron abandonaron la nave y volvieron al castillo. Los soldados llevaban a la saiyajin, que ya estaba más tranquila. Al final se quedaron en la sala del trono, el rey pidió que los dejasen solos para hablar de lo sucedido.

-Majestad-él la contempló cuando lo llamó-siento por lo que ha debido pasar. De verdad yo no sabía que ellos mismos destruirían su propio planeta desde dentro.-

-Después de todo conseguisteis acabar con ellos-decía el monarca que no podía quitar la mirada de ella, algo llamaba su atención-solo espero que Andro haya muerto como un saiyajin.-

-Mi hermano jamás moriría de rodillas-contestó la mujer-él ha sido un gran guerrero y he aprendido de él.-

-Nunca supe que Andro tuviera una hermana.-

-Mi hermano no estaba orgulloso de mí...-miró al suelo recordando al guerrero-mi madre murió en mi parto, y eso provocó ira en él. Por eso poco hablaría de mí, que nos asignaran en el mismo escuadrón tuvo que ser para él como estar en el infierno.-

-Entiendo- decía el rey y sin previo aviso la tomó del rostro-¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo...-ella pestañeó un momento, no sabía que pasaba, pero los ojos negros de su rey se clavaban en ella como puñales de fuego-me llamo Arwen.-

-Arwen-susurró su nombre, él ya lo había oído antes. Muchos soldados de tercera clase la nombraron como una mujer única. La verdad que todas allí eran iguales, tenían los mismos ojos negros, el mismo cabello alborotado oscuro y la mayoría eran muy brutas y gélidas. Pero esa saiyajin transmitía demasiado calor.

Puede que ambos fueran de distinta clase, que el fuera el rey de los saiyajins y ella una soldado de tercera que no mereciera ni que la miraran de los pies a la cabeza, pero en ese momento los unía aquellas penetrantes miradas que intercambiaban. Él buscaba lo desconocido, ella le demostraba calidez.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Bueno el primer capítulo es así, como veis. Espero que os haya gustado y si es así no tardaré en subir el segundo, que ya lo tengo casi terminado. En ese explicaré algo más, por supuesto.**

**Aviso de una cosa, yo no soy buena poniendo nombres, todos son inventados, seguro que se nota. Todos menos el de Arwen, ese nombre lo tiene un personaje de la saga del señor de los anillos, es que me gustaba y decidí ponerlo jaja**

**Bueno, espero que sigan la historia y dejen reviews. Gracias :)**


	2. La locura del rey

**Segundo capítulo del fic, el nacimiento del herederos. Ahora podemos conocer un poco más a Arwen y ver que le hace sentir al rey. Espero que os guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La locura del rey.**

Ella vivía en la locura. Su madre nunca estuvo en su memoria, jamás la conoció, jamás supo como era. Nada más nacer al poco tiempo ella dejó de existir. Su padre era uno de los mejores soldados de tercera clase que había, pero su vejez lo llevó de taberna en taberna, gastando aquello que ganó en destrucciones en apuestas. Cuando no le quedó nada llegó a apostar noches con su hija de tan solo 15 años de edad. Así fue como la vida se apoderó de él, muerto en la calle, borracho, inútil. Su hermano nunca la apreció ni como mujer ni como saiyajin, desde pequeña la trató como una idiota, la culpable de sus problemas. Más fue su pelea con ella al enterarse que estarían juntos en el mismo escuadrón. Su muerte fue con solo 30 años. No tenía una compañera, no tenía un hijo, tampoco tenía de quien estar orgulloso sino consigo mismo. Nada de lo que la rodeaba era agradable, pero ella en sí era rara, por lo menos a su parecer.

Flash Back

_-Bien-dijo Andro cuando llegaron al lugar del que debían encargarse de sus habitantes-este es el planeta Reisoc.-_

_-¡Cuando acabemos con este trabajo y volvamos nos harán una gran fiesta!-decía con gran ánimo Gervok, uno de los compañeros del escuadrón-este planeta no durará ni un minuto con esos idiotas.-_

_-Primero examinemos, Gervok-ordenó Andro al ver los planes que tenía su compañero ya-no podemos fiarnos ni de nuestra sombra. Me informaron de que los habitantes eran muy rápidos aquí, una batalla en tierra podría estar perdida.-_

_-Entonces nos mantendremos volando-dijo Aure mientras separaba sus pies del suelo, ella era la otra mujer, y a escondidas la amante de Andro._

_-¿Nos mantendremos en grupo, Andro?-ese era Tuman, otro de los integrantes del escuadrón._

_-Eh...-él miró a la otra mujer que los acompaña un momento-Arwen, tú vete al otro lado del planeta.-_

_-Pero si estamos en grupo ganaremos, no podemos separarnos-le pidió la mujer sabiendo que era lo más lógico._

_-Tranquila, si el grupo no se separa-sonrío malvadamente-¡ahora largo!-_

_-Andro...-_

_-¡Que te largues!-gritó mientras se acercaba violentamente hacia ella-¿acaso no quieres darte cuenta? No te quiero ver cerca ni de mí ni de ellos. Este escuadrón está formado por cuatro y no por cinco. No necesitamos a una zorra aquí.-_

Fin del Flash Back

Esas fueron las últimas palabras hacia Arwen, no la necesitaba, además del insulto por parte de su familiar. Ella miró el reflejo de la luna en aquel lago, se encontraba desnuda sentada en la suave hierba rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos. Recordaba que desde niña iba allí para olvidarse, nadaba un rato, luego se sentaba a contemplar el agua usándola como el foco en que se perdía su imaginación y recordaba lo que había vivido. Era normal que en un momento así su llanto fuera haciendo presencia, pero un ser que es inmune a aquello que llaman sentimientos no lo puede notar. Lloraría si su orgullo, su honor y dignidad no quedaran en ella, pero poco era probable que pasara. Arwen se preguntaba que se sentía cuando llorabas, cuando apreciabas a alguien, ya que la saiyajin nunca tuvo un referente del que aprender. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro y volvió a abrirlos. Se levantó del césped y volvió a meterse en el lago, no deseaba más que sus pensamientos se hundieran y en momentos deseaba acompañarlos.

* * *

Las noches eran frías y su recuerdo demasiado húmedo. Los ojos de la saiyajin se clavaban en su mente, se adentraban en sus recuerdos. Sus sueños eran con su nombre, con su apariencia, no había más que un cuerpo femenino desnudo con una cola y pelo largo, sin labios, sin nariz, solo con esos ojos que parecía lo más cercano al infierno que a la vida. Despertó en su cama empapado por el sudor que corría por la frente, no deseaba la imagen de ella ocupando sus sueños, y menos los más íntimos. Él era el rey de los Saiyajin, como caer tan bajo de pensar en una de tercera, una mujer que no merecía la pena. Pero ¿como evitarlo? Ella lo esperaba en cada rincón, detrás de cada puerta, en el rostro de cualquier mujer. Estaba volviéndose loco, no podía creer como Arwen jugaba con su mente, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado perfecta, demasiado... diferente.

-Maldita sea-se levantó de la cama y salió hacia una habitación-esto no me puede pasar a mí. Maldito Freezer, seguro que él sabía de esto, por eso me llamó-al llegar a su destino tocó con fuerza la puerta-¡Nappa!-

-¡PERO NO SABE LA HORA QUE...! Ma... Majestad-dijo asustado al ver la cara de su rey por el grito del soldado-¿qué se le ofrece?-

-Quiero a una hembra en mi habitación-Nappa quedó paralizado, su rey era de estar con mujeres, pero ¿y esa necesidad de última hora?-¡YA!-

-Sí, sí-salió de la habitación-no tardaré, Majestad.-

-Eso espero-decía dando media vuelta y volviendo a su cuarto.

Tanta era la necesidad de tener aquella mujer en sus brazos, que por negarse a estar con ella prefería tener a otra en su lugar y al menos ponerle su rostro.

No tardó en aparecer Nappa con una saiyajin para su rey, que aceptó a la elegida. Así de insaciable fue su noche, acostándose con la que tenía en su mente y a la vez no.

* * *

Abrió los ojos al amanecer, se incorporó un poco y finalmente se levantó de la cama. Fue a la cocina para comer algo, tenía mucho trabajo ese día. Esperaba ser torturada, a lo mejor recibir una paliza hasta dejarla sin huesos, pero en cambio el rey Vegeta la puso a trabajar en la cocina con las mujeres esclavas que traían de otros planetas. Era muy raro, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida. Pensó que si no era una tortura a lo mejor la iban a mandar de cama en cama con los de tercera. No era algo que le hiciera gracia, ella estaba harta de que la miraran como un bicho raro por tener algo diferente a las otras saiyajins, pero luego a escondidas la deseaban precisamente por la diferencia. Con tan solo 19 años ella ya había visto mucho y a la vez desconocía cosas. Por supuesto no era pura, su virginidad ya se la entregó a un idiota que le ganó una apuesta a su padre, sinceramente, aquellos que apostaban no eran distintos a otros saiyajins. Ninguno tenía compasión y quien la tuviera era mandado a otro planeta para quedarse allí. Ella no fue mandada y lo más seguro era que lo mereciera, pero si cuando estaba ante alguien que pedía por su vida se lo pensaba, luego... mataba. Sus manos de sangre no estaban limpias.

Salió de la casa y volando fue al castillo de su rey, allí empezaría su labor como cocinera. Pensaba por el camino como sería trabajar con seres inferiores a ella. Las mujeres saiyajins no sabían mucho de cocina, apenas limpiaban, lo único que sabían eran alimentar a los niños y cuidarlos. Ellas mataban, pero seguían siendo de menor rango que los hombres. Ellos las llamaban hembras, ellas los llamaban saiyajins. No había ni peleas ni guerras por eso, las mujeres sabían que no tenían nada que hacer en un combate a cuerpo con ellos. Seguían el juego, sabían que el poder lo tendrían siempre los hombres, nunca las mujeres. Si eran insultadas a lo mejor se defendían, pero casi siempre callaban.

* * *

Alguien entró a la sala del trono y se inclinó.

-Majestad-dijo el guerrero, él lo miró atendiendo a sus palabras-el escuadrón que pedisteis no tardará en partir al planeta Triato.-

-Buen trabajo, Bardock-se levantó el rey de su trono-ese planeta hará más grande la confianza en Freezer con nuestra raza.-

-Cierto, Majestad-comentó el saiyajin de tercera incorporándose-pero si Freezer ya confía en nosotros... ¿o no?-

-Eso es lo que el deja ver-decía el rey Vegeta caminando hacia Bardock para estar frente a él-pero eso es incierto, el busca cualquier punto, para lo más seguro, acabar con nosotros. Nuestra alianza debe seguir hasta cierto tiempo, entonces... daremos el golpe.-

-Matar a Freezer puede suponer ciertos problemas, Majestad-siguió hablando Bardock-recuerde que también se encuentra su hermano Cooler y su padre King Cold.-

-Cooler no supone amenaza ni siquiera ahora para mi y mi reino-explicó el rey a su soldado-King Cold en cambio sí, pero no creo que sea peor que Freezer.-

-Son fuertes, hay que tenerlo en cuenta.-

-Haremos que coja confianza Freezer... esa confianza se la transmitirá a su familia-explicó el monarca mientras miraba al saiyajin fijamente-luego le daremos el golpe de gracia y dejaremos que sea si no cualquier otro desgraciado el que se atrevió a tal ofensa.-

-Y la muerte y aquel que lo asesino también llegará a oídos de Cooler y King Cold-terminó hablando el soldado de tercera mientras su rey asentía-sois un ser malvado, Majestad.-

-Y cuando Freezer muera lo seré mucho más-sonrió con maldad el rey mientras Bardock lo observaba.

-Majestad-entró Nappa y se inclinó ante su rey.

-¿Qué quieres, Nappa?-rodó los ojos.

-La hembra que estuvo ayer en manos de Freezer está afuera, pidió hablar con su rey-decía mientras se levantaba.

-Dila que pase, vosotros retiraos-ordenó a Nappa y Bardock.

Los dos soldados acataron las ordenes de su rey y se retiraron dejando entrar a la saiyajin. El rey intentó mostrar tranquilidad, aunque ciertamente la presencia de Arwen lo inquietaba, más después de su locura por la noche.

-¿Deseas?-dijo el rey mirando a la mujer que se inclinaba ante él.

-Majestad, exijo un castigo más digno de mí-el rey arqueó una ceja mientras ella volvió a su posición levantándose-no es digno de una mujer saiyajin trabajar junto a esclavas de otros lugares muy inferiores.-

-Esperaba más agradecimiento por tu parte-decía el rey Vegeta dando vueltas alrededor de la mujer-es cierto que las hembras saiyajins no sois muy buenas cocineras, pero fui sensato contigo y no te torturé o mandé con unos inútiles para prestarles tus servicios. Te di algo que no te puede herir físicamente.-

-Pero sí dignamente-contestó la mujer observando el andar de su monarca-Majestad, agradezco cual fue su trato al no recibir daño físico, pero antes prefiero el infiero que trabajar con unos seres tan insignificantes como los que tenéis en la cocina.-

-¿Prefieres ser torturada a estar trabajando como una mujer debe hacer?-preguntó parando delante de Arwen.

-El trabajo de una mujer es servir al hombre, Majestad... pero solo al hombre que haya elegido a esa hembra como compañera-respondió mirando al rey-y más en solitario, no soy una tabernera, ni siquiera una ramera, yo soy hija de un soldado de tercera, trabajaba para un escuadrón, no para servir alimento a quien no conozco.-

-Tu valentía hacia tu rey me sorprende, muchacha-decía anonadado tras las palabras de Arwen, cierto es que las mujeres saiyajins hablaban así, pero nunca a un rey-si no entendí mal quieres que te cambie el castigo.-

-Es el favor que os pido, mi rey.-

-Está bien...-el rey Vegeta sonrío con malicia-¿cuánta gente sabe que eres de tercera?-

-Poca-respondió con rapidez-mi familia no me presentaba ni amigos, ni vecinos... solo era una hembra más.-

-Esta bien-sonrió mirando a la mujer de arriba a abajo, era perfecta-ahora pertenecerás al rango de un soldado de primera clase-las palabras del rey hicieron un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Arwen, no entendía el porque.

-Majestad...-

-Aun no he terminado-interrumpió silenciando a la confusa saiyajin-Arwen... tu castigo será distinto a la muerte, pero no diferente a la labor de una hembra-ella siguió observando al rey-querida, tú... serás mi esclava, tanto públicamente como íntimamente.-

-Disculpe Majestad, pero no entiendo.-

-Trabajaras para mí, me servirás, me informarás y me darás el placer que necesito-decía volviendo a andar a su alrededor.

-¿Su Majestad desea el servicio sexual de una de tercera?-preguntó aun sin entender o más bien queriendo ignorar su imaginación.

-No-respondió el rey y ella dio un suspiro-de una de tercera jamás. Pero recuerda que hace un momento te he proclamado soldado de primera-esas palabras hicieron que volviera a angustiarse-mujer, no te pongas así. Sé que piensas que las saiyajins de primera clase no hacen este tipo de trabajo, pero los soldados de primera pueden tener como esclavas a mujeres de tercera. En cambio, yo más que un soldado soy tu rey, y un rey puede tener una esclava de tercera clase pero nunca usarla como una amante, eso sería repugnante para mi sangre. En cambio, si eres de primera no tendré ese problema.-

-En vuestra cabeza siempre habrá el recuerdo que soy una saiyajin de tercera-decía la mujer.

-Mira-agarró de los brazos sin ejercer mucha fuerza a la saiyajin-mujer entiendo la poca gracia que te hace, pero si esta noche tú no estas en mi cama tendrás un gran problema. ¡AGRADECE QUE NO TE HE MATADO!-

-Sí... Majestad-respondió cuando el rey la soltó-ahora, con su permiso... me retiro.-

La mujer, aun sin saber como ha podido ocurrir todo esto salió de la sala. Aún no entendía, pero ya era una saiyajin de primera, aunque ella sabía que solo era mentira, que jamás dejaría de ser de tercera clase. No tenía ni idea de que la locura se había apoderado del rey Vegeta.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! dejen reviews :)**


	3. El deseo de tu cuerpo

**Ya está el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El deseo de tu cuerpo.**

El agua templada caía por su piel blanca, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientra con sus manos limpiaba su larga melena oscura y su cola se movía de izquierda a derecha con lentitud. Agachó la cabeza y abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Giró la llave de la ducha haciendo cesar el agua y volvió a levantar la cabeza. Agradecía no estar trabajando con seres de peor rango que ella, pero no aceptaba ser esclava de nadie y menos que para ello la hicieran de primera. Tomó una toalla enredándola en su cuerpo y salió de la ducha. Se dirigió afuera del baño hasta la habitación y en un tocador empezó a peinar su cabello negro.

* * *

Abrió la puerta que llevaba a sus aposentos, cuando entró la imagen que más lo invadía se hizo realidad. Su cama, con sábanas lisas de color blanca tapaban a aquella mujer que estaba acostada dándole la espalda. Él cerró con cuidado la puerta para no despertarla, se acercó con cierto sigilo y comprobó que estaba sumida en un sueño. Sonrió de lado, aquella horrible y larga noche con otra mujer fingiendo ser quien no era ya era parte del olvido. Ese era el momento de revivir su historia y aunque sabía que por el momento no se iba a cansar de ella, empezaría más que usarla para servicios que podían hacerlos cualquier otra, ella sería uso exclusivo de noches y noches en vela.

-Mujer,-la movió un poco-tú. Hembra. ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡Orden de tu rey!-

-¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!-se sobresaltó y vio a su rey delante de ella. Como un rayo se levantó de la cama aún tapando su cuerpo con las sábanas envueltas en ella-lo siento, Majestad.-

-Tus disculpas son aceptadas-la miró de arriba abajo-¿se puede saber que haces tapándote con mis sábanas?-

-Tenía frío y...-

-Tranquila-la tumbó en la cama-pronto convertiré tu cuerpo en el mismo infierno-decía mientras se ponía sobre ella.

-Majestad-observó a la mujer cuando lo llamó-¿qué haréis luego conmigo?-

-Depende de ti.-

-¿De mí?-preguntó aún sin entender.

-Depende de si vales o no la pena-el rey devoró con cierta salvajada la boca de la saiyajin.

No fue un acto pensado, más bien se dejó llevar cuando ella hizo que su monarca se pegara más a ella. Sintió con la locura que invadía su boca, era como si el rey Vegeta tuviera la necesidad de besarla de aquella manera. Ella se saciaba con el sabor de los labios del saiyajin, y gimió de placer al sentir como él mordió sus labios provocando que saliera sangre. Él pasó su lengua saciando su sed con la sangre que brotaba del labio inferior de Arwen. La miró a los ojos, no supo como de grande se volvió su locura al oír aquel grito placentero cuando este se atrevió a morderla. Esa mujer sería mejor de lo que él podría imaginar.

Tras una locura nocturna en la habitación del rey, en su misma cama, empapada, adolorida y agotada cayó rendida la saiyajin. Ni siquiera deseaba taparse con las sábanas, su cuerpo fue invadido por el calor. Miró a su lado y estaba su rey mirándola fijamente. Él apartó la mirada y ella observó como se levantaba de la cama y se vestía, entonces volvió la vista a la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Aquella noche fue tan excitante y tan repetitiva que no se cansaron ninguno del otro.

-¿No dormís, Majestad?-preguntó ella ahora tapándose con las sábanas puesto que le corrió un escalofrío.

-¿Lo has visto?-señaló la ventana-está amaneciendo, tengo cosas que atender. No puedo pasarme el día en la cama, menos contigo.-

-Aún no me habéis dicho-decía evitando el comentario mientras veía como él se calzaba-¿qué haréis conmigo ahora?-

-Sinceramente-suspiró y la miró con seriedad-sabes lo que una hembra tiene que saber-ella se alegró por las palabras, pues entendió que eso era que no la iba a pasar nada, pero poco tiempo tardó en cambiar su rostro-en cambio... yo pediría un poco más. Pero tranquila, tenemos mucho tiempo.-

El rey Vegeta abandonó su habitación dejando sola a Arwen, que a pesar de intentar dormirse no podía. Estaba tan extrañada por el comportamiento de su monarca. No había nadie en el pueblo que no estuviera enterado de que su rey tenía a mujeres para saciar su apetito más íntimo y que al final de dicho momento eran ejecutadas. Se levantó de la cama y fue a mirarse a un espejo donde se veía toda ella, de arriba abajo. Aun estaba desnuda, dio una vuelta para contemplarse también por detrás. Su blanca piel adornaba marcas oscuras, sus muñecas estaban rojas y su cuello también teñía un color rojizo. En un momento él la agarraba de aquel sitio y uso algo de presión haciendo que en un momento casi se ahogara, pero eso en vez de ser algo molesto fue muy placentero. Las mujeres saiyajins ya estaban acostumbradas a tales tratos que en vez de pensar que es una tortura y matar aquel hombre, a pesar de no poder, ellas se excitaban más. Por eso, cuando el rey Vegeta mordió su labio creando una herida que sangró más que un tipo de castigo fue una ola de placer y locura. Sus labios... allí fue donde sus dedos acariciaban. Él besaba tan salvaje como dulce, nunca olvidaría como lo hacía. Parecía desesperado, pero ahora era ella quien necesitaba del tacto de su boca.

* * *

La poca paciencia que le quedaba iba desapareciendo. No aguantaba como descaradamente su soldado lo mirase a la cara alucinado como el tonto que era. Apretó sus puños, frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente con ganas de verter su sangre en el suelo.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara, Nappa?-el calvo se sobresalto-me interesaría saber la razón por la que me contemplas como un idiota.-

-Majestad...-tragó saliva y señaló el cuello del rey-tenéis algo ahí.-

-¿Cómo dices?-pasó su mano por el cuello y sintió como unas costras. Volvió a fruncir el ceño-esa hembra malnacida.-

-¿Perdón, Majestad?-preguntó Nappa ya que no oyó las palabras de su monarca.

-¡Qué te largues!-el soldado salió corriendo de la sala algo atemorizado mientras el rey contemplaba por la ventana con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Flash Back

_Sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación pero no más que en su mente. Sabía que esa mujer se volvía loca con él. Se apegó más a ella, sentía su respiración golpear en su cara. Como un poseso agarró a la mujer del cuello, ella gritó locamente su nombre y provocó que él casi perdiera sus estribos. Seguía haciendo presión, sentía como ella ya casi no respiraba, pero en vez de suplicar arqueaba su espalda, como si pidiera más. Él la soltó, no quería perderla, pero entonces sintió que ella se agarraba a su cuello y provocó que unieran de nuevo sus bocas en un desesperado y necesitado beso. Fue cuando sus afiladas uñas arañaron el cuello del monarca. Separó bruscamente los labios de los de ella, se dio cuenta como de su cuello goteaban gotas rojizas que caían al cuerpo de la hembra. Eso provocó aun más la necesidad de hacerla toda suya esa noche._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Apareció por la puerta, aquél para el que trabajaba estaba dándole la espalda.

-Lord Freezer-dijo un hombre de piel verdosa-todavía no hemos recibido información alguna del rey Vegeta. ¿Cree qué se encargo de la hembra saiyajin?-

-Esa hembra...-la recordó el tirano-¿no crees que mi corazón tiene demasiada bondad? No tuve que dejarla ir con ese incompetente.-

-Mi opinión, Lord Freezer-se puso al lado del horrible tirano-esa saiyajin era distinta a otras.-

-Las otras no eran más que unas estúpidas, solo querían que yo no las mataran y eran capaces de venderse-rió malvadamente-por eso andan ahora por el infierno.-

-Si tanto la deseabais... ¿por que la cedisteis?-Freezer lo miró con frialdad-no dudo de su bondad. Pero si era un deseo no veo por que dársela a quien no la merece.-

-Por que la necesito con el rey-sonrió malvadamente-esa mujer tiene algo que llamó mi atención. Si tuviera hijos sé que saldrían fuertes.-

-¿Hijos?-abrió los ojos el soldado-¿pretendéis que esa hembra de a luz a un hijo de familia real?-

-Sé muy bien que el rey no podrá con ella, al final caerá y la tomará-decía mientras miraba por el cristal de la sala-tendrá un hijo y me encargaré personalmente de él.-

-¿Y el rey Vegeta?-preguntó aún sin entender.

-Zarbón... Zarbón-nombró a su soldado-cuanto te queda por aprender-rió cínicamente.

* * *

Aquel soldado volvió a ser estampado contra la pared, ya era como la quinta vez que se chocaba.

-Vamos-decía el hombre de pelo alborotado-Paragus no aguantas nada de pie.-

-Ya, Bardock-pidió por que parara-necesito descansar.-

-¿Descansar? Tú eres como Nappa, lo único que haces es el vago-se cruzó de brazos-tenía que haber pedido a uno de mi escuadrón .. al menos ellos saben pelear. Hasta la hembra da golpes mejores que tú.-

-Pues dile que combata contigo-se levantó del suelo-y si ves que se enfada la recompensas.-

-Muy gracioso, Paragus-lo miró con descaro-ahora no creo, mi hembra pasa por los peores momentos.-

-¿Qué la pasa?-preguntaba curioso.

-No sirves para luchar pero si para cotillear-comentó con humor-esta embarazada.-

-¿Vas a ser padre?-

-¿Qué crees? Si es de otro ya puede rezar porque será lo único que haga-soltó con indignación, pero sabía que ese bebé era suyo-seguro que será un niño.-

-Ya sabes un nombre ¿no?-

-Aún es pronto... pero creo que lo llamaré como mi hermano-recordó al primogénito de la familia, que falleció en una batalla-Raditz.-

-Seguro que a tu hembra no le gusta ese nombre.-

-No-respondió-a ella le gusta Kakarotto.-

-Pues para el segundo-rió él, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Bardock.

-Hazme un favor, Paragus-le agarró del cuello-la próxima de tus tonterías haré que el entrenamiento se convierta en un combate a muerte-dichas sus palabras lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

Todavía no se conocían los porque y las causas, pero las mujeres saiyajins no aguantaban bien los segundos partos. Por supuesto que muchas lograron tener dos hijos y seguir con vida, pero también era alta la cifra de las que no sobrevivían. Bardock fue el segundo hijo de la familia, a las pocas horas de su nacimiento su madre falleció. Por supuesto no era el único, por ejemplo, Arwen. Ella no conoció jamás a su madre, puesto que cuando la trajo al mundo, al ser la segunda su madre cayó grave, provocando su muerte. Por eso fue el odio de su hermano Andro. Tener dos hijos podía ser bien para aumentar la población saiyajin pero tan mal porque sus mujeres morían al poco rato.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a los que leen y mandan reviews. **

**Me gustaría contestar a lady supersaiyajin, agradecerle por el consejo. El romance se atrasará, claro. Pero ahora como ves solo es un tipo de diversión por llamarlo de alguna manera. Te agradezco los reviews y el que te guste el fic. Y créeme, a mi no me gusta dejar sin terminar una historia :)**


	4. El acceso a la corona

**Espero que os guste la continuación! **

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 4. El acceso a la corona.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y medias y todo para él seguí igual. Se estaba acostumbrando a aquello. A que el aroma de aquella mujer se pegara en su cuerpo, en su ropa y sobre todo en su cama. Allá por donde iba lo seguía, se daba cuenta que aquello a lo que llamaba locura significaba imprescindible. Imprescindible estar con ella, no podía negar que esa mujer era demasiado perfecta como para dejarla pasar. Ser tan diferente la hacía bella, perfecta, era como una diosa encerrada en el cuerpo de una hembra saiyajin. Solo quería que fuera para él, no quería la mirada de otro hombre en ella. Por eso, cuando descubría que alguien la deseaba tal como él la tenía pagaría con su vida.

* * *

Sentado en su trono levantó la mirada para ver quien entraba llamándole con el respeto que merecía. No fue si no con sus ojos azabaches que seguían siendo distintos a los otros con los que se topó.

-Majestad-lo nombró por su titulo Arwen-deseaba pedir un favor.-

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba contemplándola con algo de indiferencia, pero aún así la miró de pies a cabeza-no estoy contigo hasta por la noche.-

-No es eso-respondió aguantando su rabia por el trato a su persona-ya que me habéis otorgado de una clase más alta, quería pediros por entrar en un escuadrón.-

-¿Bromeas?-rió el hombre burlándose de ella, algo que no hizo gracia alguna a la mujer-tú no estás preparada para entrar en batalla al lado de tan alto poder como el que dominan los soldados de primera clase.-

-Entonces debo entender que solo soy de primera para vuestro beneficio-comentó con cierto rencor pues esperaba que intentase hacerla trabajar como siempre lo había echo-me parece repugnante por parte de un rey.-

-¡Escucha!-agarró del cuello a Arwen que sostenía su mirada con tranquilidad-mujer, mi paciencia tiene límites. Mi honor me impide estar con una de tercera. Así que no hables tampoco como si fueras ya de importancia.-

-Tan importante soy si su Majestad aun no ha terminado con mi vida-contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Astuta-la soltó sonriendo-olvida tu petición. Solo y únicamente me sirves a mí.-

-Dígame-se acercó al rey mientras acariciaba con su cola el rostro de éste-¿pretendéis algún día convertirme en vuestra reina?-

-¿Tú mi compañera?-dijo con repugnancia al pensarlo, o al menos intentando parecerlo-las amantes no pueden tener acceso a la corona.-

-Pero... yo no soy una amante cualquiera-sonrió coquetamente enredando de nuevo su cola en su cintura-después de todo seguís manteniendome con vida.-

Fue en ese preciso momento que entró alguien a la sala e interrumpió a la pareja en plena conversación. El soldado se arrodilló ante el rey Vegeta, se trataba de Paragus, el que daba información del tirano.

-Majestad-el nombrado lo miró y prestó atención-Lord Freezer está aquí.-

-Dile que pase-ordenó y el soldado se retiró para cumplir con el mandato.

-¿Cómo?-miró asustada la mujer cuando escuchó nombrar al tirano-sabrá que no habéis cumplido con una tortura. No puede verme.-

-Estúpida-insultó a la saiyajin que estaba apunto de perder la paciencia-las marcas que te he dejado valen para que crea que te he tenido bajo un castigo.-

Después de unos segundos Lord Freezer entró en la sala con sus siempre inseparables soldados, Zarbón y Dodoria. El tirano notó con rapidez la presencia de la mujer saiyajin y no pudo evitar sonreír con maldad.

-Mi viejo y querido rey Vegeta-habló Freezer acercándose al rey-pensé que si no ibas tú a verme debía venir yo.-

-Lo siento, Lord Freezer-se justificó el rey-no era mi deseo el molestarle.-

-Lo espero-contestó mientras su mirada fue a la mujer que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el tirano-la hembra saiyajin. Ahora recuerdo que tú tenías un castigo, pero se te ve perfecta.-

-Por supuesto que no-respondió con rapidez el rey-mis soldados se han divertido con su presencia.-

-Si tú lo dices-dijo el tirano dando vueltas alrededor de ella, encontró ciertas marcas en su piel-ya veo... Han debido de pasarlo muy bien.-

-El castigo que merecía por no cumplir con mi misión-contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Debo admitir, Vegeta-miró al nombrado-que en vuestro planeta las hembras están educadas como se debe.-

-No lo dude-contestó contemplando la imagen con rabia.

-Pero esta...-la miró de arriba abajo-es... distinta.-

-Todas las hembras son iguales-contestó el rey con notoria ira, no le gustaba como hablaba de ella-ésta no es distinta a las demás.-

-Cierto-luego paró su mirada en el rey-y por lo que veo tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo. Una hembra se atrevió a hacerte eso por lo que veo.-

-¿El qué?-el rey al ver donde señaló el tirano llevó su mano a su cuello, donde a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía teniendo señales del arañazo de Arwen-una hembra se atrevió a lo que jamás imaginé.-

-Necesito conocerla-rió el tirano a lo que siguieron sus soldados-a no ser que ya habéis acabado con su vida.-

-Efectivamente ahora va de camino al otro mundo-contestó tapando que aquella que le hizo el arañazo estaba presente en la sala-¿deseáis algo más, Lord Freezer?-

-Veamos-pensó el tirano caminando de un lugar para otro frente a la mirada de ambos saiyajins-la verdad pensé que esta visita sería más larga. ¿Tienes ya ganas de que me vaya, rey Vegeta?-

-En absoluto-contestó con rapidez, ya que sería un error decir lo que en verdad pensaba-su presencia en mi planeta es y será siempre bien recibida.-

-No esperaba menos de ti. Hace mucho que no doy una excursión por tu planeta-comentó mientras miraba por una ventana contemplando el pueblo saiyajin y viendo como en algunos puntos habían hombres entrenando-me gustaría saber como están de cualificados tus soldados.-

-Preparados para grandes batallas.-

-Vegeta, no te voy a mentir-volvió la mirada al rey-estoy muy preocupado por los momentos que está pasando el pueblo saiyajin.-

-¿Momentos?-arqueó una ceja sin entender de lo que hablaba aquel tirano-no estoy informado de que mi planeta atraviese por algún problema.-

-Porque ellos no se atreven a decirlo, Vegeta-decía Freezer caminando de un sitio para otro de nuevo-a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como yo eres mucho más poderoso que ellos, y desean que ese poder sean transmitido.-

-Con mis respetos, Lord Freezer... no le estoy entendiendo-el rey Vegeta miró a Arwen que seguía apartada de toda conversación entre monarca y tirano.

-Un heredero, Vegeta-miró a los dos saiyajins con una sonrisa típica en él-tu pueblo necesita una reina, pero mucho más un príncipe con el derecho a subir al trono cuando su padre muera.-

-¿Un hijo?-el rey aún no entendía porque aquel lagarto quería que el tuviera un heredero-es cierto que a mí no me gustaría dar el trono a cualquier otro que no sea de mi sangre, pero aun no tengo una compañera.-

-Ese problema es solo tuyo, y así acabarás con tu imperio, amigo mío-tras decir esto hizo una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos se volvieron gélidos-yo podría encargarme personalmente de que tu hijo tuviera las prácticas necesarias.-

-¿Le enseñaréis a combatir?-

-Haré que se convierta en aquel Legendario Super Saiyajin-decía sin apartar su malvado gesto en su rostro-¿y bien, Vegeta? ¿Qué me dices?-

-Solo necesito una compañera-respondió de nuevo.

-Espero que ese problema tenga solución, Vegeta. No me gustaría saber que tu trono se lo lleva alguien que no sea de mi agrado-contestó mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba con sus dos soldados-hasta pronto.-

El tirano abandonó la sala del trono, al igual que el castillo y el planeta. Mientras que dejaba en el lugar donde se entabló la conversación al rey Vegeta y su amante Arwen. El saiyajin pensaba las palabras del tirano, quería que tuviera un heredero, pero no lo hacía por el trono del planeta sino para entrenarle. Tan poco le gustaba la idea de tener un hijo como al contrario, era cierto que no le hacia gracia saber que después de su muerte no habría nadie de su sangre que tuviera que subir al poder y gobernar en la raza saiyajin. Pero como un golpe una idea le vino, Freezer deseaba tener un nuevo soldado, además de un saiyajin y siendo el príncipe. Siendo de la misma sangre que el rey jamás aceptaría la orden del tirano... entonces, ¿por que no tenerlo? En el rostro del monarca se formó una sonrisa malvada.

-Rey Vegeta-lo llamó Arwen levantándolo de su sueño-¿de verdad dejaréis tener un hijo para que Freezer lo críe?-

-Solo necesito una compañera-el rey pensaba todo el rato hasta que dio un fuerte grito-¡NAPPA!-

El soldado calvo entró a la sala al oírse nombrado por su rey. Como todos el se arrodilló y al poco tiempo volvió a su posición mirando a su monarca con cierto temor.

-Decidme, Majestad.-

-Quiero que reúnas esta misma noche a todas las hembras de primera clase-ordenó el rey ante la mirada atónita de su soldado y la saiyajin.

-¿Una ceremonia?-preguntó intrigado Nappa.

-Ya va siendo hora de que nuestro planeta tenga una reina-contestó solamente y luego volvió su mirada fría-¡VAMOS!-

-Sí... sí...-decía el soldado con temor mientras se retiraba para cumplir con su mandato.

-¿Reina?-preguntó Arwen que estaba paralizada-¿por qué buscáis dónde desconocéis teniendo cerca la solución?-

-Como en su momento dije, pero puesto que estás sorda tendrás el honor de volverlo a oír-comentaba su rey mirándola con desinterés-las amantes jamás tienen acceso a la corona.-

-Entonces...-apartó la mirada mientras apretaba fuerte su puño-¿qué haréis ahora conmigo?-

-Tranquila-se acercó a ella e intentó mirarla a los ojos-tú no vas a morir, mucho menos acabarás con tu trabajo.-

-¿Seguiréis teniéndome como a una fulana?-miró con descaro al rey-¡os habéis vuelto loco!-

-No-la agarró del cuello y ambos se quedaron mirando durante un rato-tú todavía no me has visto loco.-

Soltó a la mujer al suelo con algo de brusquedad mientras la observaba. Se levantó mirando al rey con descaro y se disponía a irse, antes de ello tuvo la impertinencia de escupir al saiyajin provocando ira en él. Para antes de alcanzarla ella ya se había ido del lugar, pero esta vez no esperaría en su habitación. No le daría el gusto de volverla a ver en su cama sabiendo que al fin y al cabo desde un principio ella jamás dejó de ser de tercera clase.

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel lago, sin olvidar la conversación que tuvieron monarca y tirano.

-Maldito seas...-decía la mujer en alto-ahí que ser rastrero para buscar una compañera y tener a otra hembra en la cama-luego pensó en el heredero, ella sabía que en el fondo el rey hacía aquello solo por el futuro príncipe-solo tendrás un hijo al que Freezer lo explotará con peleas...-estaba segura de que lo hacía para luego vengarse del tirano, tener un heredero a la corona para que fuera quien vengara a los saiyajins de la tiranía de aquel lagar. A todo esto Arwen se preguntaba donde quedaba aquello a lo que algunas personas llamaban amor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Puede que pronto suba el siguiente capítulo. Dejen reviews!**


	5. La ceremonia real

**Aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que os guste! Gracias por leer y dejar reviews.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 5. La ceremonia real.

Su vida ya había cambiado, era de una clase más alta, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una hembra de tercera. No sabía aún el por qué, pero algo en el monarca llamó su atención. No podía describir con palabras exacta lo que sintió aquella vez que sus miradas se fundieron en la otra, podría haberlo llamado amor, pero sería injusto decir que fue tan dulce. Ella solo vivía a aquello ajeno de lo que sentimientos tratara, pero sabía muy bien que debía hacer. Ahora solo había que modificar toda su vida.

Para su suerte casi nadie la conocía personalmente, solo la miraban, pero nunca se enteraron de quien era aquella extraña. Solo una saiyajin hembra más. No sabían a que rango pertenecía, pero tenían claro que debía ser una soldado de tercera, día de hoy pueden decir que se equivocaban. Antes era hija de unos repugnantes de tercera, ahora era la hija de Kurt y Tiara, dos saiyajins amantes de ya gran edad, eran guerreros de primera que murieron en una de las batallas que se libró en un importante planeta. Esos dos no hablaban con nadie que no fuera su escuadrón, también eliminado, o bien con su rey. Lo único que sabían los saiyajins de ellos era que eran grandes luchadores, nada más, así que ahora Arwen debía mentir sobre su identidad para dejar claro que era una saiyajin de primera.

Se tuvo que vestir con un largo traje morado que se pegaba a su cuerpo por la parte del pecho y cintura, tenía una abertura en sus piernas. Esa noche era la ceremonia y debía ir vestida elegante, aunque los hombres iban con sus trajes de combate, junto con armaduras, en cambio las mujeres debían presentarse con vestidos, pero siempre había alguna que se atrevía a vestir como ellos. Esa noche el rey buscaría una compañera, ella sería capaz de combatir una batalla con cualquier hembra. Algo la hacía querer ser la que acompañe al monarca en esta vida, y con suerte en las próximas, pero el poder no estaba lejos del deseo, también deseaba el trono, ser reina y la madre del famoso heredero de la corona saiyajin. La codicia también corría por su sangre, ¿por qué no gobernar y así vengarse de quien se atrevía a nombrarla como alguien extraña? Todo se unía en un mismo vínculo.

-Me pregunto quien serán las que asistan-se decía mientras se miraba en un espejo, relucía hermosa, su piel pálida parecía brillar y sus ojos oscuros producían ardor solo con verlos. Era especial, y en momentos ella lo sabía.

Tocaron a la puerta de la casa, Arwen miró a la puerta pues no entendía quien llamaría ahora, ya que quedaba poco para que la ceremonia empezara y todo el pueblo saiyajin estaba invitado. Sin pensarlo un momento abrió la puerta vio que se trataba de una esclava, no sabía que hacía allí, pues ella estaba en su casa y no en el castillo. La dio permiso para entrar y ella accedió sin decir nada.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó mirando a la mujer cubierta de trapos y heridas, llevaba un escudo real, por lo que sabía que venía de parte de la nobleza. No era muy vieja, pero tampoco era joven-¿qué hace una esclava en mi casa?-

-Lo... lo siento señora Arwen-la nombrada arqueó una ceja-me ha mandado el rey Vegeta.-

-¿El rey?-ahora entendía menos que antes-¿qué quiere?-

-Me mandó darle un cosa y un mensaje-contestaba con la mirada en el suelo, pues mantener la mirada a un saiyajin, ya fuera mujer o hombre, significaba como un reto y podía significar la muerte para el ser débil.

-¿Mensaje?-

-Dijo que sabía muy bien que os vais a presentar en la ceremonia para que os elija-la mujer se impactó un poco, luego la esclava le dio una caja-esto me lo dio para usted, me dijo que la sentaría bien.-

-¿Una caja?-Arwen tomó lo que parecía un regalo y lo abrió, era un hermoso colgante que tenía hermosos brillantes. Se lo puso alrededor del cuello y se miró de nuevo en el espejo-esclava, mírame sin miedo y dame tu opinión.-

-Está muy bien-dijo apartando con rapidez la mirada.

-No tengas miedo, esclava-la miró de reojo esperando a cruzarse con su mirada-no te voy a hacer nada.-

-Sí, señora-la mujer levantó la mirada y se cruzo con aquellos extraños ojos negros, no la hacían agresiva, ni siquiera feroz-adorna muy bien en vuestro cuello.-

-Las hembras de alto rango siempre llevan preciosas joyas para que dejen ver más brillante su piel-decía ella mientras se volvía a seguir contemplándose en el espejo.

-Es cierto-respondió la esclava que observaba a la saiyajin.

-Dime, esclava, ¿mi piel pálida brilla?-preguntaba agarrando el colgante.

-A veces lo más blanco es lo que más ciega-comentó la mujer y Arwen la observó.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-se acercó a ella sin parar de mirarla.

-Me llamo Anel, vivía en el planeta Neferti-respondió ella con melancolía-mi planeta fue atacado y me trajeron aquí.-

-Y aquí estarás para siempre, Anel-decía Arwen mirando a la mujer, de pronto ésta echó a llorar-¿qué haces?-

-Saber que jamás volveré a mi planeta ni que veré a mis padres...-la mujer siguió llorando ante la duda de Arwen, no sabía que la pasaba.

-Te sale agua de los ojos-señaló ella quitando una lágrima.

-¿Nunca vio a alguien llorar?-la saiyajin la miró sorprendida, ¿enserio eso era llorar?-se me olvidó... vosotros no entendéis.-

-Anel-Arwen puso una mano en el hombro de la esclava, aún no podía entender pero esa mujer podía ser la respuestas a miles y miles de preguntas-¿me enseñas?-

-¿Enseñaros?-

-Yo también quiero saber llorar, no sé lo que se siente ni como es-apretó su puño con fuerza-los saiyajins dicen que es de cobardes, pero yo nunca supe lo que era y al verte a ti... me parece que se equivocan.-

-Pero no se enseña a llorar-la cara de Arwen demostraba duda, pues seguía entender nada-la gente llora cuando se siente mal, a veces por alegría...-

-Eso son sentimientos-nombró la saiyajin mientras la esclava asentía-pero esos si los conozco, yo puedo estar feliz cuando gano o consigo algo.-

-Cuando decís ganar y conseguir os referís a matar y conquistar... eso no es bueno-respondió la esclava con algo de valor-llorar de alegría es cuando sientes emoción por algo. Emocionarse por asesinar no puede dar jamás a que a una persona llore.-

-Mira, Anel-dijo algo cabreada la saiyajin, no le gustó como se atrevió a tratarla como no podía hacerlo-yo ahora tengo una ceremonia y un trono con mi nombre, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una esclava que se niega a mostrarme y mucho menos a decir si mi trabajo es bueno o malo.-

Arwen salió de la casa y fue hasta el castillo, pensando por el camino en aquello que se atrevió a nombrar la esclava, no era bueno matar y conquistar. ¿Quién puede decir eso? Ella había nacido para ser una asesina sanguinaria que trabaja para un rey y un tirano, nadie era quien para juzgar, menos una mujer que no era siquiera de la raza saiyajin, si no de una más baja. Puede que si tuvieran sed de poder, ella quiere el trono, pero siendo sinceros ¿quién no deseaba estar sentado al lado del rey como la reina y dar al pueblo un príncipe? Por supuesto que el heredero sería un ser más fuerte, podría liberarlos de la alianza con Freezer, y lo más importante, ser el Super Saiyajin. ¿De verdad ese saiyajin se pararía a pensar un momento si matar es malo o bueno cuando es su trabajo? Ser el más poderoso tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero en este caso la fuerza había que mantenerla al gran nivel y demostrar que nadie podrá jamás con alguien tan fuerte. Sería cómico que el encomendado en este trabajo se pusiera a pensar en sentimientos. Ahora sí se podía decir que la saiyajin estaba molesta por haber hablado con Anel, haberla dejado que la mirara a los ojos y sobre todo haberla pedido que la enseñara a llorar.

Al llegar al castillo fue por los pasillos hacia la sala donde estaría la ceremonia del rey. Al llegar estaban dos saiyajins en la puerta como guardias, Arwen estaba parada enfrente con la mano en el pecho. Estaba muy nerviosa y respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó uno de los soldados al contemplar el estado de la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no-comentó fingiendo lo evidente mientras se erguía-¿está el rey presente en la ceremonia ya?.-

-Todavía no-respondió el otro soldado-si te quedas fuera de la elección puedes quedarte con nosotros-dijo el hombre acercándose a la mujer, que empezaba a incomodarse por el trato recibido.

-Sí-sonrió el otro saiyajin mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo-eres una hembra muy diferente a las demás.-

-¿Diferente?-otra vez, no era la primera vez que la definían con ese adjetivo-estoy cansada de que me digan que soy diferente a otras hembras. ¡También soy una saiyajin!-

-Piensas que es un insulto, pero todavía no te has enterado que eso es una perdición-contestó una voz varonil detrás de ella-ahora estate tranquila y entra.-

-Rey Vegeta-lo nombró la mujer sin siquiera darse la vuelta, pues reconocía aquella voz-ahora mismo, Majestad.-

La mujer obedeció, en verdad el rey no había medido sus palabras antes de hablar, pero era cierto y no se arrepentía. Miró a los dos soldados que parecían estatuas. El había oído lo que le dijeron a la mujer, eso no pudo hacer más que hervirle la sangre.

-Espero-se acercó a ellos amenazadoramente-que mantengan las formas, y sobre todo, no se acerquen a ninguna de mis pretendientas.-

-¡Sí, Majestad!-gritaron al unísono y el rey entró en la sala.

Buscó con la mirada a la saiyajin y la encontró apartada de todo, pegada a una columna jugando con el colgante que la dio, pero muy bien observada por muchos saiyajins. A pesar de verse hermosa, al igual que muchas hembras que estaban presentes, esa extrañeza en ella siempre fue muy deseable. Al parecer los demás ya se dieron cuenta de ese detalle.

El rey se dirigió hasta su trono con la cabeza alta, demostrando superioridad, mientras todos los saiyajins le observaban caminar hasta dicho lugar. Se sentó e hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara la ceremonia, así, su mandato se hizo. Mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de la mano, observaba descaradamente a la mujer. Estaba tan embobado con aquella imagen que no pudo mantener la postura, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa jugando con aquel colgante, esperando a que empezará el momento en que su rey eligiera compañera, que no se percató de la mirada notoria de él.

-Majestad-el rey levantó de su sueño y miró a la pareja que había delante, eran Bardock y su compañera, Sharotto. Tenía larga melena negra revuelta y ojos azabaches, vestía un largo vestido rojo, parecido al de Arwen-me gustaría decirle una noticia que pueda interesarle.-

-Dime rápido, Bardock-contestó el rey mirando a los dos, ya conocía perfectamente a esa hembra, pues durante un tiempo tuvo a su soldado algo distraído-cuanto antes elija compañera, antes acabaré con esta ceremonia.-

-Sharotto, mi compañera-miró a la hembra que estaba parada mirando al frente, pues quería irse cuanto antes-está embarazada.-

-¿Solo me interrumpes para decirme que vas a tener un hijo?-miró el rey a ambos con notorio enfado-¿a mi que me importa eso?-

-Sé que no es un tema que os importe, Majestad-continuó el soldado mientras agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca de su compañera ya que notaba las ganas de irse del lugar-pero me gustaría deciros que mi hijo estará a vuestra disposición cuando crezca, estará bien entrenado para ser un gran saiyajin de tercera, y sobre todo, que acompañará a vuestro hijo, cuando nazca.-

-¿A mi hijo?-el rey Vegeta lo pensó un momento, su heredero necesitaba alguien con quien entrenar ¿por qué no el hijo de Bardock para darle una paliza?-está bien. Ahora marchaos de mi vista, voy a acabar con esta ceremonia tan aburrida.-

-Sí, Majestad-dijeron ambos mientras se retiraban.

Sharotto se apartó un poco del centro de la ceremonia, dejando a Bardock con otros soldados. Cuando se dio la vuelta chocó con alguien que había caído al suelo. Miró a ver de quien se trataba, pero se estaba sobando la cabeza, pues había recibido un golpe. Levantó la vista y vio el cabreo de aquella mujer.

-¿Por qué no miras por donde andas?-preguntó con enojo la saiyajin-¿no hay más sitio o qué?-

-¿Arwen?-preguntó Sharotto mirando a la hembra que empujó, ella se quedó mirando a la mujer con una expresión dudosa, no sabía de quien se trataba-¿no te acuerdas de mí?-

-Déjame pensar... ¿dónde he visto a una hembra tan torpe?-se preguntaba mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa.

-Soy Sharotto-Arwen la miró rápidamente, ese nombre la sonaba muchísimo-tú y yo vivíamos al lado, antes de que tu padre muriera y te fueras.-

-¡Sharotto!-la nombró Arwen al acordarse de su antigua vecina, luego su cara se tornó horrorizada, si alguien la conocía podía fastidiar sus planes-será mejor que te vayas, no tengo ganas de hablar.-

-Pero ¿qué dices?-dudó la mujer al ver el rostro miedoso de la saiyajin-tendré que ver que hembra elige el rey.-

-Segura que una idiota y...-

-¿Te vas a presentar como una saiyajin de primera?-Arwen la miró con temor, no entendía como la había descubierto-llevas una joya costosa alrededor del cuello.-

-Mierda...-murmuró entre dientes, pues era símbolo de las saiyajins de primera-mira, Sharotto, en todo este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas.-

-¡Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte y te han ascendido!-dijo Sharotto sin parar de mirar a su vieja amiga-no me lo creo.-

-Pues... ¡deberías!-contestó ella-Sharotto, tanta rabia acumulada hizo estallar una gran fuerza en mi interior, así que es merecido y por eso...-

-Tú-interrumpió un soldado acercándose a Arwen y agarrándola del brazo-ponte con las demás hembras de primera, el rey Vegeta elegirá a su compañera-estaba claro que la había reconocido por el colgante.

Arwen se puso con todas las hembras, todas vestían con hermosos vestidos, sus miradas eran agresivas, sus aspectos eran feroces para vestir como damas. Toda la gente contemplaba al rey y cada una de las saiyajins que le presentaban, pero después de unas diez, el rey no había aceptado a ninguna. Solo faltaban tres presentaciones para que nombrasen a la que en verdad deseaba. Era molesto decirlo, pero no podría estar sin ver como al otro lado de la cama se encontraba la figura de la fémina envuelta en sus sábanas. Su aroma lo embriagaba tanto que saber que otro pudiera olerlo le daba ardor.

Al final, Arwen se puso frente a su rey, que la contemplaba como al principio. Intentaba leer sus ojos, saber que es lo que piensa, pero era tan difícil. Un soldado, quien se encargaba de presentar a todas las pretendientas del rey, nombró a la saiyajin con los datos que anteriormente le dio ella.

-Majestad-empezó a decir el soldado, que leía en un papel los datos de la hembra mientras el pueblo saiyajin contemplaba a ambos y escuchaban la descripción-la señorita Arwen, hembra poco común en nuestro planeta pues poca gente la conoce, al igual que sus padre. Es hija de los grandes guerreros Kurt y Tiara, recientemente fallecidos en la batalla del planeta Sirna.-

El rey contempló a la mujer, sonreía malvadamente, sabía que los nombrados jamás tuvieron hijos, ya que el rey estaba informado de todo por la boca de ellos, pero esa mujer era astuta, pero el pueblo no era tonto y empezó a murmurar, creían que aquellos no tenían hijos, así que Vegeta improvisó.

-Arwen-nombró a la saiyajin-tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti.-

El pueblo saiyajin calló al oír las palabras de su rey, sabiendo que el estaba al tanto, creyeron la palabra de la mujer al decir que era hija de dos grandes guerreros. Pero lejos de la realidad, Sharotto sabía de sobra que su amiga era de tercera clase. Ella no diría nada, pero siempre se saca algo a cambio.

-¿Y bien, Majestad?-preguntó el soldado que la presentó.

El rey contempló a la mujer, tenía que negarse a estar con ella, pues temía por Freezer, por su pueblo, por su trono, pero era tan única. La locura podía con él, y aunque su orgullo intentó decir un no, su respuesta fue distinta.

-Prepárate, Arwen-decía el rey.

-¿Para qué, Majestad?-preguntó la hembra sin entender.

-Para ser la madre del heredero saiyajin, y sobre todo-dijo con seriedad-para ser la reina saiyajin.-

Su pecho ardía tanto que era como si una llama interna la estuviera quemando. Se sentía débil, ella quería ser reina, pero no sabía que no estaba preparada para oír aquellas palabras. Fuera lo que fuese, ella era una saiyajin e intentó sacar fuerzas para que nadie notara como se sentía. Levantó la cabeza y se puso al lado del rey, miró a la gente, que contemplaba aquella que sería su reina.

* * *

**He tardado en subir, estoy con exámenes y no pude subir antes. Quiero decir que he buscado el nombre de la madre de Goku, y me salió Sharotto, y sí, va a salir más capítulos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejen reviews! Gracias :)**


	6. Una punzada en el interior

**Con rapidez la continuación de el fic "El nacimiento del heredero". Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 6. Una punzada en el interior.

Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, intentó olvidar el presente para recordar el pasado. Como si de magia tratara su mente se inundó dejando paso a sus pensamientos más profundos.

Flash Back.

_Caminaba firme por el desierto lugar, miraba a su alrededor y solo había destrucción. Todo era gris, apagado, triste y desolado. La población yacía en el suelo, no era una imagen agradable de ver, pero para ella era costumbre. Las casas destrozadas adornaban más oscura la imagen, algunas aún ardían y de otras aún salían humo. De repente oyó un murmullo, miró a cierto lugar casi destrozado. Se acercó y entró en el sitio, pues las paredes habían caído y pocas quedaban en pie. Miró a su derecha, en un rincón había una mujer con dos niños, los abrazaba con fuerza mientras decía algo._

_-Por favor-decía con temor la mujer, tenía los ojos cerrados, los niños se ocultaban en su pecho, por lo que no se percataron de la presencia de la saiyajin-sálvanos... sálvanos de estos demonios.-_

_La saiyajin no pudo aguantar reír, lo que provocó que aquellos supervivientes mirasen con temor. Estaban condenados a la muerte, aunque a pesar de ello, la mujer, con valentía y fe, siguió pidiendo a su Dios por su vida y la de los niños._

_-Líbranos-siguió rogando la mujer mientras aferraba a los niños con fuerza-que el fuego se apodere de este demonio y nosotros seamos libres.-_

_-Estúpida hembra-la saiyajin se acercó a aquellos que se salvaron en su momento de la muerte-reza lo que quieras, no te servirá de nada.-_

_-Escúchame-pedía la mujer mientras se levantaba y se ponía delante de los niños-puedes matarme a mí, pero déjales libres a ellos.-_

_-No me pagan para escuchar súplicas de los habitantes a los que debo eliminar. En verdad, si me pagaran un céntimo cada vez que oigo rogar a mis víctimas sería rica-sonrió maliciosamente la saiyajin-mira el lado bueno, ahora podrás reunirte con tu Dios.-_

_-Por favor... por favor, no lo hagas-siguió rogando, pero a respuesta de su petición la saiyajin estiraba el brazo apuntándola a ella con la mano abierta, de repente una esfera de color azul se formo en su palma._

_-Lo siento, pero si no te mato entonces me mataran a mí, así que esto es así, o tú o yo. Como verás-antes de terminar, la saiyajin estampó aquella bola de energía en la mujer que cayó al suelo ante los ojos atónitos de los niños-prefiero vivir yo-terminó su frase con una sonrisa malvada._

_Los niños intentaron huir tras oír finalizar las frías palabras de la mercenaria, pero la saiyajin los agarró con fuerza de sus camisas, estaban temblando, atemorizados, pero no emitían lágrima alguna. La mujer tocó su dispositivo para ver si podía hacer algo con los niños y liberarlos de la muerte. Fue una cifra pequeña lo que observó del aparato, no podían servir al ejercito de Freezer si quiera. Se levantó y volvió a formar una esfera. Los niños, al ver la liberación cuando ella les soltó intentaron escapar, pero aquella bola de energía los alcanzó convirtiéndolos en ceniza, pues por razones que no entendía, no deseaba ver sus cuerpos inertes._

_Exploró un poco aquella casa en la que se encontraba, se dio cuenta, de que en una habitación había un lámpara encendida en una mesa que alumbraba un libro abierto. Se acercó y no pudo evitar fijarse en una frase que estaba subrayada._

_"-Cuando sea necesario, deja tu orgullo a un lado y ven a salvarme.-"_

_La mujer agarró el libro, nunca había leído algo así, alguien que pedía ayuda. Aquella que decía la frase era una mujer, que hablaba con un hombre. Siguiendo leyendo la historia notó que se trataba de una historia de amor. Entonces, recordó. Los saiyajins que escribían libros, que eran pocos, y hacían novelas románticas, el tema del amor trataba de sexo, no había nunca aquellas palabras de te amo, te quiero, ningún sentimiento. Fulminó el libro en sus manos y dio media vuelta para reunirse con su escuadrón._

Fin Flash Back.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en el jardín del castillo, necesitaba tomar aire porque se empezaba a encontrar mal. Aún estaba perpleja, al final iba a ser reina, a tener un hijo fuerte, cambiaría su vida, esta vez, para siempre. Aún tenía que seguir asimilando, pero estaba segura de que se acostumbraría a esa vida.

-Majestad-la mujer se dio la vuelta y se encontró con alguien conocida.

-Sharotto-nombró a la que la llamó por el título real que ya merecía-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo te buscaba, Arwen-se acercó a la futura reina-enhorabuena, vas a ser la compañera de nuestro rey.-

-Quería decirte...-

-Tranquila-miró a la luna, que por supuesto no estaba llena-no le diré a nadie que eres hija de insignificantes de tercera.-

-El rey me hizo de primera-Sharotto la miró sorprendida ante la confesión de Arwen-quería usarme como su esclava, pero en vez de ser quien le doble la ropa fui la que le animaba las noches.-

-Te convertiste en su juguetito y por honor te hizo soldado de primera ¿no es así?-Arwen asintió a la pregunta-seguro que también te dijo que eras diferente.-

-Me liberó de un castigo cruel-explicaba Arwen mirando también a la luna-la batalla que libre en Reisoc ha sido lo que me ha llevado hasta aquí.-

-Algo he oído-agachó la cabeza y miró a la futura monarca-siento lo de Andro, Arwen.-

-Ahora estará pagando por todo en el infierno-comentaba ella con un tono firme y frío, aunque estaba tensa al hablar de su hermano-espero que arda y nunca salga de su jaula.-

-Tu mente es muy retorcida-sonrío Sharotto siguiendo contemplando a la mujer-te quería pedir algo a cambio, por no decir nada de tu identidad.-

-Tú también eres odiosa-rió la futura reina, pues era evidente que esto no se quedaría en nada-dime que quieres por tu silencio.-

-Me encantaría degustar grandes platos-Arwen asintió afirmando que se lo daría-no se queda ahí. También desearía un hogar más grande, voy a tener un hijo y quiero buenas comodidades.-

-Una casa de varias habitaciones-decía la saiyajin mirando a Sharotto que sonreía triunfadora-¿cuál es la tercera oferta? Siempre son tres.-

-Más que reina deberías ser adivina-sonrió de nuevo maliciosa-te pediría que me unieras a la estirpe de los de primera clase, pero en verdad no me interesa tanto. Me conformaría con parte de la corona.-

-¿Quieres que ideas tuyas las exponga?-Sharotto asintió y Arwen la miró de manera amenazante-prefiero que digas al pueblo que soy hija de insignificantes, total, no te iban a creer. Antes morirías, no pienso exponer tus mandatos como si fueran míos.-

-Lo sabía-susurró la mujer, pues sabía que Arwen tenía razón, si abría la boca la matarían, pero a pesar de ello la futura reina no se rehúso a conceder sus deseos, Sharotto pensaba que tuviera algo de temor-entonces da la orden de que me suban el sueldo, tengo tres bocas que mantener.-

-Espero que mi secreto muera tanto conmigo como contigo-Sharotto asintió y Arwen se dispuso a irse del lugar, no sin antes decirle algo más-por cierto, estás invitada al día de mi coronación.-

-Allí estaré, Majestad-volvió a nombrarla por el título mientras veía como desaparecía entrando de nuevo al castillo.

* * *

Llevaba como media hora dando vueltas de un lado para otro en aquella sala, con la mirada puesta en el suelo mientras dos soldados le observaban, preguntando que tan importante era aquello que rondaba en su cabeza para tener un semblante tan horroriza, pues ya tenía compañera y pronto hijo. La duda carcomía a uno de ellos en general, por lo que al final rompió aquel tenso silencio que había en la sala donde solo se encontraban los tres saiyajins.

-Majestad-nombró el calvo que detuvo el andar del rey. El soldado recibió una de las peores miradas, tragó saliva y respirando hondo sacó valor-¿qué os pasa? Dais vueltas a la sala como si hubiera un problema.-

-Idiota-dijo el rey con asco mientras tocaba su frente con las yemas de sus dedos-¿acaso no ves que hay un problema?-

-¿Os habéis equivocado eligiendo compañera?-dudó el calvo.

-Nappa-lo llamó el otro soldado-la hembra fue durante poco tiempo esclava de Freezer.-

-Exacto-miró el rey al guerrero que explicó al calvo lo que sucedía-una esclava va a ser mi prometida. ¿Cómo se toma eso?-

-Pero si es la hija de Kurt y Tiara-recordó Nappa al oír la presentación-luego es a mí a quien se me olvidan las cosas.-

-Bardock-el rey nombró al soldado que lo miró esperando una orden-llévate a Nappa al área de entrenamiento y déjalo sin huesos. No tengo tiempo que perder oyendo las memeces de un idiota, no quiero ponerme nervioso.-

-Sí, Majestad-Bardock se llevó a Nappa que estaba algo atemorizado, pues el guerrero era de gran poder. ¿Qué había dicho que era tan malo?

-Ese imbécil acabará con mi paciencia-decía mirando desde un ventanal los jardines del castillo.

-Espero que no se haga cargo de mi hijo-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros que subían hasta su cuello-Majestad, carecéis de paciencia.-

-Siendo mi compañera ¿seguirás nombrándome como si fuera superior a ti?-el rey continuó con la conversación aunque no se dio la vuelta, .

-Por las leyes implantadas por el rey, mi padre me enseñó que el saiyajin es superior que la hembra-recordó ella, pues fue el monarca quien puso esa norma-¿se olvidó ya?-

-A pesar de la suerte que has tenido convirtiéndote en una soldado de primera, en haberte elegido mi compañera-fue cuando el rey se dio la vuelta y la miró-las demás son hembras, ahora tú eres una reina, lo que te convierte en una saiyajin.-

La mujer observó al hombre, recordando poco a poco las palabras que habían salido por su boca. Nadie la llamó antes saiyajin sin que llevara la palabra mujer o hembra acompañada, ahora era reina y merecía respeto. Empezaba a gustarle esto de ser la compañera del monarca.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al sentir el tacto de unos labios posados en los suyos. Arwen se fundió en ellos mientras rodeaba el cuello del rey, aferrándose a él y provocando que el beso no se rompiera. Era raro para ambos, pues era distinto, había pasión, necesidad, salvajismo, y lo más importante, deseo.

El rey Vegeta recostó en el suelo aquella que iba a ser su compañera, rompió el beso y contempló a la mujer. Ella acariciaba su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa. Abrió los ojos anonadado por tal visión, ella le había sonreído con ¿dulzura? Nunca vio cosa semejante en el rostro de uno de los de su raza. Pero antes de hacer o decir nada Arwen invadió la boca de su amante. Olvidando aquella imagen siguió dejándose llevar por el embrujo de la fémina. Empezaba a recorrer con sus labios un camino hasta el cuello de ella, mientras ésta cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar.

* * *

Entró a la sala y se arrodilló nombrando a quien tenía delante. Se incorporó y miró a aquel ser a los ojos.

-Informa, Dodoria-ordenó el tirano.

-Lord Freezer-dijo el ser rosado-el rey Vegeta ha elegido compañera.-

-Vaya-dijo pensando en voz alta-así que los saiyajins estrenan reina.-

-Seguro que fue por lo que le dijisteis-habló ahora el soldado que se encontraba a su lado-querrá tener un heredero.-

-Tienes toda la razón, Zarbón-decía el tirano mirando a su guerrero-seguro que se creyó lo del Legendario Super Saiyajin.-

-Los saiyajins son cada vez más idiotas-rió Zarbón en compañía del tirano y de Dodoria.

-No son más que unos monos incapaces de andar por si solos-comentaba Freezer que tenía la atención de los soldados.

-¿Y quién será la elegida?-se preguntó Dodoria en alto.

-Una hembra más, nadie importante-respondió el soldado de color verde.

-Siento decirte, Zarbón-contestó el tirano con una sonrisa malvada-que estás muy equivocado.

* * *

El nombre de su amante resonó en la sala. Estaba empapada de sudor, y sentía las gotas de aquel que tenía encima caer en su cuerpo. Le miró y acarició su mejilla, ardía mucho, pero le gustaba ese calor. De repente, sintió una punzada en su interior, no pudo resistir el preocuparse. Como si de un golpe fuera sintió un dolor molesto en su vientre. Se apartó de debajo del monarca, que la contemplaba como se levantaba con dificultad. Algo no iba bien. De repente cayó desmayada ante los ojos del rey, que se vistió con rapidez y cogiendo unas cortinas, puesto que su vestido estaba destrozado, la envolvió en ellas. Fue corriendo por los pasillos y la llevó al tanque de recuperación donde la metieron los científicos y médicos traídos de varios planetas.

Flash Back.

_Corría entre la gente que estaba rodeando algo. La dieron una información y deseaba saber si era cierta. Cuando logró llegar hasta aquel espectáculo, apretó con fuerza sus puños y se acercó hasta aquel ser que una vez fue su padre._

_Se arrodilló ante el ser inerte, olía a alcohol, tenía heridas graves, lo que significaba que había tenido una pelea y sus ojos estaban blancos. Los cerró y acarició el rostro sin vida, no sabía que sentir, no sabía si gritar, si vengarse o si pedir ayuda. Sin previo aviso alguien la agarró del pelo y la tiró hacia un lado. Levantó la mirada para ver quien había tenido la insolencia de atacarla cuando estaba observando el cuerpo de su difunto padre. Fue sorprendente quien tuvo la desfachatez de hacer tal cosa._

_-Andro-lo nombró la mujer. Aquel hombre no era ni más ni menos que su hermano._

_-Maldita seas niñata-el saiyajin le propinó una fuerte patada que hizo que se retorciera de dolor-¡primero matas a mi madre y ahora te cargas a mi padre!-_

_-¡Padre ya estaba así cuando llegué!-gritó encarando desde el suelo a su hermano-¡yo no tengo la culpa!-_

_-¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO!-volvió a golpearla, esta vez la patada fue a la cara-¡__MUÉRETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-_

_-¡NO!-gritó levantándose con dificultad-¡Lucharé!-volvió a decir ella-¡a cada hora, minuto y segundo! ¡Lucharé por mí y por que tú desaparezcas!-_

_Un último golpe la tumbó, así apagando una luz dejándola caer inconsciente. Esperaba su fin, pero le quedaba vida y la muerte no llamaría a su puerta todavía._

Fin Flash Back.

Abrió los ojos y sintió como el agua, que no sabía de donde salía, iba disminuyendo. Cuando notó el aparató que la dejaba respirar tapando su boca y su nariz supo que se encontraba en el tanque de recuperación. Aparto dicho objeto y la cápsula se abrió, un ser le entregó una toalla, pues estaba desnuda, y se la envolvió en su cuerpo.

-Qué... ¿qué me ha pasado?-preguntó aturdida, no recordaba nada, solo que estaba acostada con el rey en aquella sala.

-Majestad-la mujer lo miró sonriendo, ya la gente sabía como debían tratarla y llamarla-debo daros una noticia importante.-

-Dilo cuanto antes-decía intentando secarse el pelo mojado-quiero irme a mi habitación cuanto antes y descansar. Estoy agotada.-

-Estuvimos haciéndola pruebas e hicimos un informe-enseñó los papeles a la joven saiyajin.

-Mi paciencia tiene límites, y ahora mismo es mínima-amenazó la mujer que estaba perdiéndola.

-¿Vos os habéis acostado alguna vez más con el rey?-Arwen lo miró fulminante, pero recordó que durante casi tres semanas fue el juguete del monarca. Al notar aquella reacción de que estaba pensando, el doctor siguió con el diagnóstico-se encuentra de una semana y media, Majestad.-

-¿Semana y media?-intentaba aparentar duda, pero sabía cual era la realidad.

* * *

Volvió a impactar contra el suelo, ya era imposible contar los cráteres creados por tal montaña de músculos, aunque en verdad él estaba en peor condición que el suelo.

-¡Bardock!-gritó aquel calvo muerto de miedo-¡de verdad que aprendí la lección!-

-Vamos, Nappa-sonrió con maldad el soldado-¿acaso no nos estamos divirtiendo? ¡Sigamos!-

-¡Divertido será para ti!-gruñó el enorme saiyajin-¡a mi no me hace gracia ser estampado contra el suelo!-

-Lo tuyo es normal, eres un descerebrado-se burló Bardock que provocó la ira de Nappa-¿quieres pegarme? ¡Adelante! Llevo todo el tiempo esperando un golpe tuyo.-

-¡Ahora verás!-Nappa fue con todas sus fuerzas, al menos con las que le quedaban e intentó atacar a Bardock. Estar herido hizo que fuera lento, por lo que sin problemas el golpe fue esquivado. El soldado que mejor se encontraba propinó en la espalda un codazo al gran guerrero, que cayó de nuevo estampándose la cara en el suelo.

-Siempre tuve dudas de como sabría la tierra-rió Bardock mirando a Nappa-¿me lo puedes decir?-

-¡Bardock!-gritó un soldado que estaba sobrevolando al nombrado-¡tienes que venir!-

-¿Qué pasa, Paragus?-preguntó Bardock alzando la voz para que le oyera.

-¡Freezer ha venido y se ha llevado a Sharotto!-gritó Paragus. Al oír el nombre de su compañera Bardock se puso nervioso y voló hasta quedar frente al guerrero.

-¿Dónde está ese bicho?-preguntó con voz firme.

-Acaba de venir de visita-respondió señalando al cielo-sobrevuela nuestro planeta. Ha dicho que necesitaba hembras saiyajins de tercera para algo importante. También se llevó a Treko.-

-¿Treko? ¿Para qué quiere ese lagarto a un saiyajin de primera?-dudó Bardock.

-No tengo ni idea, pero me preguntó por la reina y quería ser informado si sabía algo del heredero-contestó Paragus-ahora Freezer se dirige para hablar con el rey.-

-Algo no me gusta. Iré a por Sharotto, no dejaré que la toque-Bardock emprendió vuelo y empezó a pensar que hacía Freezer buscando hembras saiyajins de tercera, cuando nunca le han interesado tenerlas, ni siquiera para vicios, y mucho menos a Treko, un gran guerrero de primera. Entonces paró en seco, ese bicho tenía mucha cabeza y estaba jugando con todos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como ya tengo algo de tiempo he seguido rápido con la continuación. Gracias a los que leen y los que dejan reviews, espero que sigan dejando ;)**


	7. La noticia para el rey y el tirano

**Ya la actualización del fic, el capítulo 7, que más de los padres de Vegeta es un poco a los de Goku, pero sin dejar atrás a los principales claro! Espero que les guste.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 7. La noticia para el rey y el tirano.

Sus pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo, y aunque estaba aun lejos de él, podía oírlos. Estaba sentado en su trono, con la mirada fijada en la puerta esperando el momento en que se abrieran y dejaran ver al tirano, pues ya había sido informado de su llegada. Aunque no le hubieran dicho el porque de la visita ya se hacía a la idea, y no sabía como explicarle a aquel ser la respuesta que buscaba. Aquella hembra de tercera que debía ser castigada por una misión incumplida como se debía sería la reina de la raza saiyajin. Parece sencillo, pero Freezer no entenderá eso, lo denominará como un ser débil que no merece la corona de su planeta, que se deja llevar por una mujer que tampoco cumple con sus mandatos. Ese lagarto ya tenía risas aseguradas a su costa.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver aquel ser tan temido, Freezer, con sus siempre leales y fieles soldados a los lados, Dodoria y Zarbón. El rey Vegeta, ante dicha imagen, se levantó y se dirigió ante el tirano, junto con uno de sus soldados. Éste se arrodilló ante el malvado lagarto, mientras el monarca, lleno de orgullo pero con algo de temor, en vez de optar dicha posición que el guerrero, solo lo reverenció. Al poco tiempo ambos se pusieron firmes y miraron con odio la sonrisa de su visitante.

-Vegeta-nombró el lagarto con humor al rey, algo que produjo molestia-me alegra saber que sigues mis consejos.-

-He pensado en mi pueblo-contestó con firmeza-es lo menos que debía hacer.-

-Cierto-seguía hablando el tirano con su sonrisa burlona-y por eso decidí venir a conocer a la futura reina.-

-Ahora mismo no se encuentra-contestó, pues no sabía que ya había salido del tanque de recuperación.

-¿Dónde está?-interrogó con interés haciendo que la ira del rey no cesara.

-Se encuentra indispuesta después de una larga noche-respondió a sorpresa del tirano, no pensaba decirle que la reina se encontraba mal y tuvo que llevarla a que la curaran, no iba a dejar que se burlara más de lo que haría.

-¿Quién lo diría?-rió en compañía de sus soldados-veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Vegeta.-

-Cuanto antes nazca mi hijo, mejor.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-el tirano le dio la espalda caminando hasta la salida-el otro día te pedí ver como iban tus soldados.-

-Así es-asintió el rey.

-Es hora de comprobarlo-empezó a caminar junto con sus soldados y el rey-mientras tanto, puedes irme diciendo quien es tu compañera.-

* * *

Se encontraba en la entrada de la nave del tirano que sobrevolaba el planeta. Ya era la quinta vez que le daban en el estómago y caía al suelo adolorido, aquel ser rojizo de larga melena blanca había sido su oponente durante gran rato. Él herido volvió a levantarse, de repente desapareció y volvió a aparecerse detrás del sujeto extraño, le agarró del cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo con su fuerte brazo mientras el agredido intentaba zafarse de dicho ataque.

-Ahora si me lo dices, Jeice-le decía al oído el hombre de apariencia humana y pelo negro revuelto.

-Vamos, Bardock-reía el soldado-si Freezer se entera de que me has matado no tardará en liquidarte, por no hablar de Ginyu.-

-Se podrá buscar otra bailarina-rió el saiyajin y empezó a apretar más el agarre-pensé que las fuerzas especiales de Freezer iban a ser más fuertes, pero veo que me equivoqué.-

La pelea de ambos fue interrumpida cuando oyeron como un ser de color azul tiraba a una mujer al suelo, con rapidez Bardock soltó al soldado de Freezer y fue por ella.

-Has tenido suerte, hembra-dijo el ser extraño mirando con desprecio a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Púdrete!-maldijo la mujer intentando levantarse.

-¡Burter!-gritó Bardock nombrando al que tiró a la mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces de un empujón lo apartó de ella-ni se te ocurra ponerla una mano encima ¿te queda claro?-

-¿Así que es tu compañera, Bardock?-preguntó el extraterrestre intuyendo que era cierto al ver como el soldado defendía a la saiyajin.

-Y más te vale que la respetes-Bardock lo miró desafiante y luego apartó la mirada para ir a buscar a la mujer-Sharotto ¿estás bien?-

-Perfectamente-contestó mientras miraba al que la tiró-vayámonos de aquí.-

Ambos saiyajins salieron de la nave y emprendieron vuelo a tierra en su planeta. El camino fue largo para los dos, y al final, con dudas Bardock rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué querían?-preguntó sin vacilar y la mujer lo miró.

-Freezer quiere usar a las hembras de tercera para un experimento-contestó ella mirando fijamente a su compañero.

-¿Que tipo de experimento?-siguió interrogando, Sharotto paró su vuelo en seco al igual que Bardock, que ya se encontraba muy nervioso.

-Quiere dejarlas embarazadas por un soldado de primera-contestó con la mirada baja.

-Por eso tiene a Treko-entonces se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Pretende ver hasta cuanto poder podría alcanzar un saiyajin de dos clases distintas-luego soltó un suspiró-el médico que nos examinaba se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Por eso me dejaron ir, no les servía.-

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué te dejaste llevar?!-gritaba molesto alterando a la mujer-¿acaso no sabes defenderte?-

-¡No me grites!-lo encaró ella-¡me atacaron por la espalda y no lo sabía!-

Bardock sintió como la ira lo invadía, pero se tranquilizó. Tuvo suerte de que Jeice se despistó y de que Burter no le atacara después de empujarlo, él no tenía que hacer nada contra ellos, menos contra Freezer. A pesar de ello no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, hablaría con el rey Vegeta de los planes del tirano.

-Bardock-el nombrado miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente-sé que Raditz es un nombre que le gustará a nuestro hijo.-

El soldado sonrió de medio lado y acarició el rostro de la saiyajin, sentía un escalofrío al hacerlo, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

* * *

Empezaba ya a preocuparse, pues no había vuelto a ver a quien era ya su compañero desde que cayó desmayada. Estaba sentada en su trono, se sentía muy poderosa. Ahora podía dar ordenes y mirar a las demás hembras por encima del hombro y éstas no contestarles como hacían anteriormente. Como deseaba que su hermano estuviera vivo para que viera hasta donde llegó y así burlarse de él, pero tampoco le interesaba tanto, lo más seguro es que él daría un chivatazo diciendo que era una cualquiera de tercera clase. Sería cuando el rey mandaría que lo aniquilaran, entonces hubiera muerto sí o sí. Aunque adentrándose en ese pensamiento, si nunca hubiera ido a esa misión, si ella no hubiera formado parte del escuadrón de Andro, si no hubiera sido la única con vida de él, no estaría sintiendo el poder del pueblo saiyajin. Al final todo volvió en sí cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y dejaron ver al monarca con el tirano y sus dos soldados. Ella se levantó y se dirigió junto con el rey Vegeta que la miraba algo preocupado después de su percance.

-Así que la reina Arwen ¿no?-preguntó el tirano mirando a la mujer-juraría que tu rostro me es familiar.-

-Exactamente-respondió el rey por ella-como ya le dije, Arwen es hija de Kurt y Tiara, grandes guerreros que siempre mantuvieron al margen su vida privada, así como el que hayan tenido una hija.-

-Si mal no recuerdo-siguió hablando el lagarto sin apartar la mirada en la mujer-esta hembra es hermana de Andro, un gran soldado de tercera que falleció no hace mucho.-

-Lord Freezer...-

-Andro siempre me confundía con su hermana que murió hace apenas dos años-respondió con rapidez Arwen interrumpiendo al rey-se comportaba muy bien conmigo y lo aprecié como a un hermano, por eso hablé de él como si fuera un familiar.-

-Todavía quedan piezas sin resolver-siguió hablando el tirano, pues sabía que era todo una farsa-tú eres una soldado de primera y el escuadrón en el que estabas eran de tercera ¿puedes decirme como es eso posible?-

-Con mucho gusto-contestó ella con una sonrisa-los saiyajins de primera son todos unos babosos y las hembras unas envidiosas, así que preferí entrar a uno insignificante, donde era intocable, pues era más fuerte que ellos.-

-Esa explicación podías haberla dado en un pasado-se cruzó de brazos Freezer.

-Tampoco, Lord Freezer, preguntasteis mucho en el pasado-respondió firmemente y el lagarto sonrió, empezaba a llamarle la atención esa saiyajin.

-Me gusta tu elección, Vegeta-le comentó al rey-estoy seguro de que Arwen será la reina que necesita tu pueblo.-

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo él mirando con algo de odio al tirano.

-Será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes-decía mirando a los reyes, pero antes de marcharse la voz femenina de la reina lo detuvo.

-Le gustará saber algo, Lord Freezer-el nombrado la miró atentó, al igual que sus leales soldados y el monarca-pronto el heredero al trono nacerá.-

Ante aquellas palabras el rey quedó impactado, el tirano la observó de arriba abajo al igual que Zarbón y Dodoria. Al final, sacó su sonrisa más malvada y su mirada fija en los ojos cálidos de la reina y pronunció unas palabras antes de marcharse.

-Bienvenido sea-tan solo decir eso dio la vuelta y se fue con ambos soldados.

El rey la contemplaba aun sin saber que hacer o que decir, pero al final notó como aquellas manos frías y aquellos ojos tan negros como su pelo pero tan ardientes como el mismo fuego del infierno de Arwen lo sacaban de su sueño devolviéndolo en sí. Ella no esperaba darle así la noticia, pero sabía que si se lo decía a Freezer podía olvidar a que estirpe pertenecía.

* * *

En un lago de cualquier parte del planeta saiyajin dos amantes descansaban dentro del claro agua. Ya el sol estaba desapareciendo y ellos eran testigo de ello. Él la abrazaba con fuerza mientras su cola la rodeaba, ella se aferraba con fuerza y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía la respiración golpear en su oído.

-Bardock-nombró al hombre que acariciaba su pelo-¿qué es esto que siento?-

-¿Él que?-preguntó tranquilo.

-Me arde el pecho y siento... siento...-se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos-no sé lo que es, solo sé... que es por ti.-

-Seguro que es por el embarazo-Bardock apartó la mirada, él sabía a lo que se refería, por que él también lo sentía, pero nunca lo diría, prefería no hacerse débil pensando en lo que no debía.

-Seguro-dijo en un suspiro, ella también sabía igual que él pero necesitaba saber si él era capaz de decirlo-empieza a hacer frío.-

-Salgamos del agua y vayamos a casa-contestó él separándose de la saiyajin.

Ambos salieron del agua cristalina y se vistieron, cuando Bardock se puso su scouter alguien hablaba por él.

-¡BARDOCK!-gritó alguien desde el otro lado.

-¡AH! ¡NAPPA!-gritó Bardock al reconocer la voz del que casi lo deja sordo.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-preguntó el calvo-¡el rey quiere vernos!-

-Necesitaba hablar con él-el soldado miraba a la hembra vestirse y la veía molesta, pero siguió con la conversación-¿qué pasa?-

-Es algo que tiene que ver con el reino-Bardock oyó como tragaba saliva-y también sobre el escuadrón que llevaron al planeta Triato.-

-Ya voy, Nappa-se oyó un ruido dejando saber que la conversación había acabado-Sharotto.-

-Sí, lo sé-se cruzó de brazos-lo he oído. Nappa habla demasiado alto.-

-No te molestes, es mi trabajo y lo sabes-decía mirando como la mujer se vestía con mucha molestia.

-¡ESTAS TODO EL DÍA CON EL ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO! ¡YENDO DE PLANETA EN PLANETA Y MUCHAS VECES PORQUE EL REY NO QUIERE IR Y MANDA A TU ESCUADRÓN!-gritaba colérica.

-¡¿CÓMO PIENSAS COMER SI NO CUMPLO CON ESOS TRABAJOS Y NO TRAIGO EL DINERO?!-preguntaba en el mismo tono de voz.

-¿AHORA TE IMPORTÓ?-empujó al saiyajin que perdía la paciencia-¡TÚ QUE SABRÁS DE LO QUE ES TRABAJAR PARA DAR DE COMER A UNA ESTÚPIDA HEMBRA!-

-¡NO ME HAGAS QUE ME ARREPIENTA!-la amenazó formando una esfera en su mano derecha.

-¡¿POR QUE NO TE ARREPIENTES DE DECIRME QUE ME QUIERES!?-gritó echándole a la cara que jamás se lo dijo, haciendo que la esfera desapareciera y se quedara perplejo.

Flash Back.

_Una niña de unos diez años corría al lado de otra de dos años mayor que estaba sentada en la hierba. Se sentó a su lado y la miró._

_-Arwen-dijo la mayor al ver a la niña-¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te mandaron a destruir un planeta?-_

_-Era muy fácil-contestó ella-ya he vuelto. Mira lo que traje, Sharotto.-_

_-¿El qué?-la pequeña le mostró un libro-¿qué pasa con esto?-_

_-Es un libro raro, nunca vi algo igual-explicaba la otra-me gustaría leerlo contigo.-_

_-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres-comentaba Sharotto-no voy a estar leyendo toda la vida libros contigo.-_

_Sharotto comenzó a leer la historia mientras Arwen la oía con atención. Era una novela romántica, al principio no entendían nada y miraban con asco, pero finalmente ambas se sumaron en la lectura y empezaron a sentir algo raro. El libro les había gustado. _

Fin Flash Back.

No sabía lo que era estar enamorada, tampoco lo que se sentía a pesar de haber leído todo síntoma que se sentía, pero siempre que una de las dos iba a destruir un planeta y encontraban un libro similar se lo llevaban y lo leían juntas. Descubrieron un mundo nuevo, pero el problema es que no era el suyo. Lleno de orgullo, honor y sobre todo, sin sentimientos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Sigan comentando :)**


	8. Pasado, presente y futuro

**Aquí el capítulo 8, espero que les guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama. (al menos algunos)**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Pasado, presente y futuro.

Cinco naves esféricas impactaron contra aquel extraño planeta creando varios cráteres. De ellas salieron cinco sujetos sobrevolando el suelo, eran de apariencia humana, de ojos opacos, melena alborotada oscura, musculosos, miradas penetrantes, sonrisas malévolas, con armaduras y scouter, y un detalle único en su raza, una cola rodeando sus cinturas. Eran saiyajins mandados para acabar con la población de aquel lugar, Triato.

* * *

Aquel soldado corría por los pasillos del castillo a gran velocidad. Estaba aturdido pues no podía olvidar las palabras de sus compañera todavía. Se habían clavado en su cabeza como puñales de fuego.

Flash Back.

_-¡ESTÁS TODO EL DÍA CON EL ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO! ¡YENDO DE PLANETA EN PLANETA Y MUCHAS VECES PORQUE EL REY NO QUIERE IR Y MANDA A TU ESCUADRÓN!-gritaba colérica._

_-¡¿CÓMO PIENSAS COMER SI NO CUMPLO CON ESOS TRABAJOS Y NO TRAIGO EL DINERO?!-preguntaba en el mismo tono de voz._

_-¿AHORA TE IMPORTÓ?-empujó al saiyajin que perdía la paciencia-¡TÚ QUE SABRÁS DE LO QUE ES TRABAJAR PARA DAR DE COMER A UNA ESTÚPIDA HEMBRA!-_

_-¡NO ME HAGAS QUE ME ARREPIENTA!-la amenazó formando una esfera en su mano derecha._

_-¡¿POR QUE NO TE ARREPIENTES DE DECIRME QUE ME QUIERES!?-gritó echándole a la cara que jamás se lo dijo, haciendo que la esfera desapareciera y se quedara perplejo._

Fin Flash Back.

-_El embarazo la está volviendo loca-_pensaba Bardock con una mirada seria o tal vez preocupada mientras seguía corriendo-_ni si quiera me agradece que la llame por su nombre y no como debería hacerlo un saiyajin_.-

Al final llegó hasta la sala del trono donde se encontraban el monarca, Nappa y Toma, este último era parte del escuadrón de Bardock, y un gran amigo suyo.

-Majestad-se inclinó Bardock ante el rey-siento la tardanza.-

-Levántate, Bardock-ordenó el rey ignorando sus palabras con algo de molestia en su voz-ahora no tengo tiempo para echarte la bronca.-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Majestad?-preguntó el soldado poniéndose en pie, pues algo importante debía pasar para que el rey no tomase molestia alguna en su espera por que llegara.

-El escuadrón que llevamos al planeta Triato ha sido aniquilado-dijo el rey serio haciendo que el soldado abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso es imposible-habló él aun sin salir de su asombro-los habitantes de esos planetas son lo más parecido a unas pulgas.-

-Pues esas pulgas han matado a tres de nuestros soldados-contestó molesto el monarca mirando al soldado-los dos que estaban vivos nos mandaron un comunicado, pero no creo que se hayan librado.-

-Con mis respetos, Majestad-habló Toma ahora recibiendo la mirada de los presente-alguien ha debido de hablar con los trietanos.-

-¿Insinúas que tenemos un infiltrado que se ha atrevido a fastidiarlo todo?-le preguntó aguantando la ira pero apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-El planeta Namek es el más próximo a Triato-recordó Bardock haciendo que ahora las miradas fueran hacia él-en la enfermería tenemos a un habitante.-

-Majestad nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de él-dijo Toma crujiendo sus dedos con una sonrisa.

-De eso nada-ordenó el rey haciendo que parará-vosotros tres iréis de inmediato a Triato y descubriréis como se hicieron tan fuertes.-

-¿Yo también?-preguntó Nappa señalándose a si mismo con algo de temor.

-Por supuesto-contestó firme haciendo que suspirara su soldado-yo me encargaré de ese bicho verde.-

-Pero Majestad solo somos tres, deberíamos ser cinco-protestó Nappa en un intento por librarse de aquella misión que no le gustaba nada, a cambio recibió un golpe en la espalda de parte de Toma para que cerrara el pico.

-En verdad, Majestad, podría ir mi escuadrón conmigo-comentó Bardock mientras Nappa rogaba por ello.

-No, Bardock-se cruzó de brazos el monarca mirando desde el ventanal mientras se oía un temblor de que el calvo había caído al suelo-sé que vosotros tres no me fallaréis.-

-Si es esa su orden-siguió el soldado de tercera levantando a su compañero-partiremos a Triato cuanto antes.-

Los tres soldados se fueron de la sala del trono, o más bien dos llevando a Nappa a rastras mientras el rey seguía mirando por el ventanal, dudando de que era lo que estaba sucediendo en el extraño planeta. Ellos carecían de poder en la lucha... ¿cómo pudo haber pasado esto?. Todo pensamiento fue despareciendo en el momento en que sintió como las manos frías de un ser que ya reconocía como su compañera se posaban en sus hombros. Ella estuvo pendiente de la conversación detrás de las puertas, pero prefirió no hablar de ellos. Ya no le interesaban las batallas.

-¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza, Vegeta?-preguntaba ella apoyándose en su espalda mientras bajaba y subía sus manos por los brazos del rey acariciándolos.

-En que Freezer no se entere de este fraude de misión-contestó serio sin apartar la mirada del ventanal.

-Piensa que dentro de nueve meses él solo pensará en nuestro hijo-decía cerrando los ojos, en verdad no le gustaba decir aquello, sentía dolor en su pecho en tan solo pensarlo.

-Arwen, espero que sea un varón-amenazó el rey, pues no deseaba una hembra, al menos no todavía.

-Y un saiyajin será, no una hembra-dijo poniéndose frente a el y mirándole a los ojos, mostraban angustia-Vegeta... no quiero que Freezer se haga cargo de mi hijo.-

El rey abrió los ojos anonadado. Ella no quería que aquel niño, heredero del Imperio Saiyajin, el que sería el guerrero Legendario trabajara para las ordenes del tirano, aquel que podía hacerle fuerte, el que podría usar para matar aquel lagarto y serle útil en las batallas sin Freezer creía que estaba de su lado. Agarró del cuello a la mujer levantándola, sin que pudiera tocar el suelo por mucho que lo intentara. Ella intentaba soltarse mientras sus manos agarraban el brazo del rey para que la liberase.

-A caso, mujer ¿me estás bromeando?-decía con un tono helador mientras ella cerraba los ojos-no sé que más quieres, eres la reina, mi compañera, la futura madre de mi hijo... ¡¿NO TIENES BASTANTE?!-

-Basta... Vegeta...-gemía la mujer de dolor intentando librarse del fuerte agarre-me haces... daño...-

-Si no quieres descubrir el verdadero dolor... ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESTUPIDECES!-dicho esto la soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Vegeta abandonó la sala sin siquiera mirarla mientras Arwen intentaba ponerse de pie. No entendía como el rey pudo hacerle aquello... a ella... la que era su compañera. Cuando consiguió levantarse fue hasta su dormitorio, sintió que el agarre casi la dejó sin fuerzas, así que la costaba mucho caminar. Al llegar a su dormitorio vio a una mujer esclava haciendo la cama. La reina la reconoció enseguida, era la que vio llorar, la que pidió que la mostrara como podría emitir una lágrima.

-Anel...-la nombró y la esclava se giró mirando a quien la llamó.

-Ya veo-dijo con voz tranquila mirando a la saiyajin-la reina Arwen. Abandonaré su dormitorio en cuanto finalice mi tarea.-

-Espera...-Arwen se sentó en una silla, estaba agotada y sin fuerzas. Siguió hablando con dificultad agachando la cabeza-quiero saber que pasó...-

-¿Pasó?-preguntaba Anel con una mirada tranquila a la reina y usando el mismo tono de voz-solo que conseguisteis subir al trono.-

-No...-Arwen se agarró el pecho, le dolía-en Neferti... tu planeta... ¿qué pasó?-

-Se encuentra herida-se acercó a la mujer al ver como se sujetaba el pecho-le cuesta hablar.-

-Eso no importa...-intentó decir la reina-sé que tu pueblo... tu pueblo tenía grande dones.-

-Por eso lo eliminaron-hablaba aún con tono tranquilo, algo que tensaba a Arwen, desde la última conversación la esclava había cambiado mucho-mi familia dominaba la visión del tiempo.-

-¿El tiempo?-preguntó perpleja mirando a la esclava.

-El pasado, el presente y el futuro-contestó mientras sostenía su mirada.

-Puedes verlo-adivinó la reina sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la esclava.

-Con dificultad... no aprendí mucho por la muerte de mis familiares, ellos debieron enseñarme-le decía con algo de molestia.

-Podrías... ¿podrías ver el mío?-preguntaba la reina dándole la mano.

-No veo el tiempo en la palma de la mano-Arwen dudó un poco-si no en la mirada.-

Anel tomó el rostro de la saiyajin y miró sus ojos negros pero brillantes. En un momento se le hacía difícil, era extraño, pero al final pudo ver algo.

-Tu pasado me dice que fue duro... como si nunca hubieras vivido-decía la esclava mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los de la reina-tu presente es distinto, tienes una nueva vida, pero no sabes como adaptarte a ella y tienes muchas dudas.-

-¿Y mi futuro?-preguntó ella, pues todo lo había acertado y estaba deseando que le aguardaba después del presente.

-Tu futuro es algo difícil de ver-decía mientras intentaba adentrarse en aquel tiempo-tu hijo será tu bendición y...-

-¿Y?-preguntó curiosa al ver que se frenó ahí.

-Todo se vuelve negro y no puedo seguir viendo-respondió apartando la mirada de la reina.

-Entonces... ¿viste un niño?-preguntó Arwen con una sonrisa, pues su hijo podría ser varón.

-Sí-contestó ella preparando para marcharse-sin duda, Majestad, sois la primera saiyajin en entablar tanta conversación con una esclava... merecéis mis más sinceros respetos.-

Anel se marchó ante la mirada de Arwen, que ya había conseguido algo más de fuerzas con las palabras de su futuro, aunque no le gustaba que no hubiera podido ver más. Miró sus manos... hay no vio nada de lo que era todo cierto vio en su mirada.

-Mi pasado... nunca viví-repitió ella recordando las palabras de la esclava-y mi presente es una vida nueva en la que no me puedo adaptar... tengo dudas-seguía repitiendo-me preguntó si en el futuro estaré más viva que antes... con mi hijo.-

* * *

La esclava estaba apoyada en la puerta del dormitorio mirando al suelo con preocupación.

-Que futuro tan negro...-decía Anel con su voz tranquila mezclada con la de temor-ese niño lo pasará mal...-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews :)**


	9. Allí donde este el corazón de Arwen

**Un capítulo para conocer un poco el pasado de la madre de Vegeta. Espero que os guste :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 9. Allí donde este el corazón de Arwen.

**Narrado por Arwen.**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este dolor tan fuerte sale de mi pecho? Cuando Vegeta me agarró del cuello sentí algo que jamás pensé sentir... temor. Aunque no era por mí... sino por el ser que crece dentro de mí. ¿Es posible que sienta algo por mi hijo? Eso es imposible.

Me acerqué al balcón de la habitación que daba a los jardines del castillo. Vi un destello que salía del planeta y se desvanecía en el cielo. Seguramente fuera una nave, alguien iría a una misión. Es extraño y puede que molesto pero lo anhelo... La necesidad de sangre es muy fuerte en mi interior. Me entrenaron toda la vida para matar y ahora solo soy... La reina.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi trono... desearía poder sentarme en él-dije en voz alta.

Volví a la habitación y me hizo recordar a Anel. Esa esclava la tenía demasiada piedad. Dejé que me mirara a los ojos, me leyera el tiempo ¿para qué? Solo para decirme que tendré un varón y que mi infancia fue una tragedia. Me senté en la cama y empecé a recordar... que horribles recuerdos habitaban en mi mente.

Flash Back.

_Caí__ al suelo de una habitación desconocida para mí. Levanté la mirada para ver al que se atrevió a lanzarme con tanta brusquedad. Allí estaba... apoyado en la puerta un hombre de 30 años, con mirada fría y oscura, una sonrisa de lado cínica, media melena alborotada del color que el mío, fuerte musculatura, con la armadura de un guerrero y su cola envuelta en su cintura. Empezó a reírse con exageración, como si quisiera provocarme, ciertamente lo hacia pero yo no podría con semejante bestia._

_-Mocosa-paró de reír pero no borró su sonrisa-el idiota de tu padre me dijo que eras una joya sin tocar.-_

_-¡Mi padre está borracho!-grité intentando buscar posibilidad de salir de ese lugar-¡sus palabras no valen nada!-_

_-Sus palabras no valdrán nada para ti-su cola se desenroscó y empezó a acercarse a mi. Mi movimiento más rápido fue retroceder hasta chocar con una pared-¿qué temes? Soy de tu raza no hay nada a lo que tener miedo.-_

_-¡Solo quiero salir!-me levanté e intenté escapar, pero su cola se enroscó en mi brazo deteniéndome con su fuerza-¡déjame!-_

_-Veo que tu padre todavía no te enseñó las normas de nuestra raza-mencionaba mientras me estampaba contra la pared. En un intento de escaparme ese saiyajin me había acorralado-empezaremos a recordarlas.-_

_-¡Maldito!-grité intentando echarle._

_-Primero-sonrió de nuevo-tú eres una hembra y yo un saiyajin.-_

_-¡Déjame!-intenté salir pero él dejó caer su peso en mi cuerpo._

_-Segundo-dijo en mi oído-nosotros somos más fuertes que las hembras.-_

_-¡Basta!-force por soltarme pero mis movimientos eran en vano y él besaba mi cuello produciéndome escalofríos.-_

_-Tercero-siguió enumerando-las hembras estáis para alimentar y cuidar a los saiyajins y sus hijos.-_

_-¡QUIERES CALLAR...!-él consiguió silenciarme robándome lo que sería mi primer beso._

_-Y cuarto-volvió a decir cuando se apartó con esa sonrisa triunfadora. Me liberó del peso de su cuerpo pero esta vez me estampó contra la cama, le miré y seguía aún con aquella maldad reflejada en su rostro, vi como sus labios se movían acabando de nombrar aquellas normas-las hembras estáis obligadas a complacer a los saiyajins.-_

Fin Flash Back.

Abrí los ojos espantada, el sudor caía por mi frente al recordar tan temible escena. En ese momento yo solo tenía 15 años, mi padre no tenía más dinero que apostarse, pues le habían retirado de las batallas porque empezaba a tener alzheimer y ya había fallado en sus misiones. Pero sus vicios con el juego nunca se le borraron, entre ello y la bebida mi padre no tenía nada más que dos hijos. Andro, mi hermano jamás daría un céntimo para las apuestas de mi padre, luego estaba yo, pero a diferencia de mi hermano no recibía paga, o al menos eso me hacía saber mi hermano. Al final, mi padre decidió que sus apuestas serían su hija y una noche en su compañía. Aquella vez que recordé fue la primera de muchas e incontables, por no decir dolorosas.

Miré mi mano, aquel saiyajin que me nombraba las normas me dejó una marca en ella. En la palma había una quemadura, pues en un intento por frenarle y mi libertad se atrevió a atacarme. Era horrible, porque se trataba del mejor amigo de Andro, pero él no haría nada por su hermana...

Flash Back.

_Al día siguiente de lo sucedido yo ya estaba en mi casa. Me fui hasta la cocina y encontré a mi viejo padre, ya estaba al borde de la muerte, tenía una cicatriz que pasaba de su ojo derecho pasando por su nariz y acabando en su mejilla izquierda. Su pelo y su bigote ya se estaban volviendo blancos, los años por el pasaban lentamente y seguramente dolorosamente. Me di cuenta enseguida de su estado, aún olía a alcohol._

_-¡Maldito seas!-le grité con odio y el me miró con indiferencia-¡como pudiste entregarme a Trangos!-_

_-Niña, respeta a tu padre-me dijo con un tono molesto-yo no quería, pero si hubiera ganado esa apuesta ahora mismo seríamos ricos.-_

_-¿Ricos?-pregunté anonadada-¡te lo hubieras vuelto a gastar, viejo!-_

_-¡Respeta a tu padre!-gritó poniéndome más nerviosa-mis problemas solo son míos.-_

_-¡Y míos si yo soy la apuesta!-me defendí mirando la cara de odio de mi padre-no eres más que un viejo que está en las últimas.-_

_Me fui de casa y empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Miré mi mano que estaba vendada, ese maldito me atacó... Aparté mi mirada hacia el río que estaba cerca del camino. Estaban allí mi hermano y su amigo. Si mis conversaciones con Andro no fueran peleas a lo mejor me hubiera atrevido a acercarme para hablar con ellos, pero ninguno merecía mi palabra. Me di cuenta de que Trangos se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y estaba observándome con la misma sonrisa que aquella noche. Seguramente que al ver la mirada de su amigo en otro punto mi hermano no pudo evitar fijarse en donde él miraba, porque también me vio, y forzó una sonrisa o tal vez no..._

_-¡Arwen!-gritó mi hermano llamándome-¡ven aquí!-_

_Negué con la cabeza, no deseaba estar al lado de ciertos seres, no merecían más que el desprecio. Me di la vuelta para irme pero choqué con algo, cuando me di cuenta estaba agarrada de las muñecas por Trangos._

_-¿Acaso te ibas a alguna parte?-dijo con aquella sonrisa mientras yo intentaba soltarme._

_-Vamos, Trangos-oí a mi hermano decir, estaba detrás de mí-en este planeta hay hembras mejores que ésta, hasta las esclavas son más valiosas.-_

_-Eso lo dices porque es tu hermana y no la ves con otros ojos-dijo Trangos sin soltarme-tu hermana anoche mostró que merecía respeto... Me pregunto si el viejo de tu padre mentía cuando dijo que era pura.-_

_-Ese viejo ya no recuerda nada-habló Andro de nuestro padre con un tono de desprecio-y esta estúpida puede haberse entregado a cualquiera.-_

_-Entonces-me miró con una mirada asesina-tu padre es un viejo borracho y mentiroso mientras que tú una mocosa que se va con cualquiera... y pensar que empecé a creer que te molestaba mi presencia anoche porque nunca estuviste con un hombre.-_

_-¡Ya vale!-oí una voz de mujer mayor, miré junto con los demás hacia el lugar proveniente y allí vi a la anciana-¡dejad a esa mujer en paz!-_

_-¡Vieja no te metas!-amenazó Trangos apretando más fuerte mis muñecas haciendo que gritase de dolor-esto no te importa en lo más mínimo, sigue tu camino y haremos creer que no ha pasado nada.-_

_-Ella es solo una niña-se acercó la anciana, notaba algo en su voz... era como si fuera diferente al tono de voz que los saiyajins usaban-no hagas que sufra más de lo que sufrió ya.-_

_-¿Has oído, Andro?-sonrío Trangos haciendo que mi hermano le acompañara-esa vieja quiere que libremos a tu hermana del sufrimiento.-_

_-Vieja, te acabas de meter en problemas-amenazó mi hermano acercándose a la anciana-y por tu insolencia ante un saiyajin morirás.-_

_-¡No, Andro!-intenté detenerle, aquella mujer había intentado que me dejaran en paz así que yo debía ayudarla._

_-¡Cierra la boca!-me dijo Trangos acercándome a su pecho y abrazándome con fuerza haciendo que me doliera más._

_Estuve atenta a la batalla, mi hermano le lanzó una bola de energía haciendo que la anciana cayera al suelo al poco tiempo, no se había defendido._

_-No ha servido ni para divertirme-oí decir a mi hermano mientras se acercaba y nos contemplaba-vamos, Trangos, deja a esta idiota y busquemos hembras de verdad.-_

_-Me encantará-dijo viendo como mi hermano marchaba pero a mi no me soltaba, su mirada se posó en mi y sin previo aviso me beso con brusquedad haciéndome daño en el labio provocando que saliera sangre-tranquila, no creo que haya hembra mejor que tú.-_

_Me volvió a tirar al suelo y fue detrás de mi hermano. Me levanté y fui a buscar a la anciana que seguía desplomada en el suelo. La llevé hasta el río, la ayudé a sentarse y mojé su rostro con el agua fría, luego me senté a su lado._

Fin Flash Back.

Aún a día de hoy me pregunto porque Trangos era tan bruto... me sigo odiando y maldiciendo, porque un día... aquel día descubrí que algo me llamaba de él.

-Trangos...-susurré su nombre recordando su rostro.

Flash Back.

_La anciana dio un suspiro y me miró con una sonrisa diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto. Comprobé si era realmente una mujer saiyajin y su cola no lo negaba._

_-Te agradezco que hayas intentado frenar a tu hermano-dijo la anciana-Arwen ¿verdad?-_

_-Sí... pero no pude hacer nada-dije mirándola-¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-_

_-¿Acaso no es el mismo que el de tu madre?-me preguntó haciendo que me quedara mirándola con los ojos abiertos._

_-Mi... mi madre se llamaba Arwen-contesté sin siquiera pestañear-mi padre me dijo que me lo puso por ella. ¿Usted la conocía?-_

_-¿Quieres saber algo que jamás sabrás?-preguntó ella y yo me quedé dudosa pero asentí-tu madre era mi compañera de escuadrón.-_

_-¿Enserio?-la miré sorprendida-en verdad ni siquiera supe quien eran sus compañeros.-_

_-Tú te pareces a ella... tienes su mirada-dijo con voz firme._

_-Eso es imposible-aparté la mirada de la anciana-todo el mundo dice que soy rara porque...-_

_-Porque tienes algo diferente-volví mi mirada a ella sin parar de sorprenderme-eso mismo le pasaba a tu madre... no eres diferente a ella.-_

_-Cuéntame más sobre ella-la miré con ganas de saber más._

_-Arwen era una mujer que se enamoró de un saiyajin despreciable y que la tomaba como a una hembra cualquiera... él decía que era estúpida y diferente pero-entonces su voz se volvió más melancólica-en el fondo el jamás se cansaba de ella. Tu madre solo por estar cerca de él dejaba que la maltratara.-_

_-Ese saiyajin... ¿era mi padre?-pregunté asustada._

_-Sí-mi corazón se hizo añicos al oírlo-tuvo su primer hijo, Andro. Lo cuidó con amor y él la apreció como debió, pero luego volvió a estar embarazada y empezó a caer enferma... ella sabía que moriría.-_

_-¿Y por qué murió en el parto y no antes?-_

_-Porque ella quería que tu nacieras, Arwen... sabía que si luchaba hasta el momento de tenerte en brazos podría morir en paz-me di cuenta que miraba al cielo-yo creo que tu madre no está en el infierno.-_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunté mirando al cielo también-ella es una saiyajin y...-_

_-Ella era diferente... aún no sé como lo hacia-comentó con humor-pero se separaba del escuadrón a la hora de destruir un planeta, se escondía y no mataba a nadie. Ella me lo decía... era la única persona que me hablaba del amor, los sentimientos y de la vida. Ella lloraba cuando debía y amaba hasta sufrir... tu madre no era una saiyajin normal.-_

_-Amor...-dije mirando al cielo aún-mi madre sabía lo que es amar.-_

_-Así es-contestó la anciana-cuando te vi me acordé de mi amiga, así que supuse que eras su hija. Y cuando estabas en brazos de ese bastardo... espero que no te equivoques como tu madre a la hora de enamorarte._

Fin Flash Back.

Aquella anciana desapareció y todavía no sé como se llama... Ella conocía a mi madre, era diferente, como yo. A lo mejor metí la pata cuando me dijo que no me equivocara a la hora de elegir con quien estar, ¿es posible que aquellas punzadas que me daba al corazón al ver a Trangos era porque estaba enamorada?

-Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en el infierno, Trangos-decía sin parar de ver mi mano-seguro que estarás con mi hermano... pero no con mi madre.-

Flash Back.

_Oí como alguien golpeaba a la puerta de nuestra casa. Fui a ver de quien se trataba, al abrirla me encontré a Trangos malherido, sentí como me dolía el pecho ante dicha imagen._

_-Trangos...-lo miré asustada._

_-Ar... Arwen-el cayó sobre mi pecho mientras lo sostenía._

_-¿Quién demonios es?-escuché la voz de mi hermano que estaba al lado, al darse cuenta fue corriendo-¡Trangos!-_

_-Llévalo a la cama, Andro-le dije a mi hermano, que por una vez me hizo caso._

_Lo acostamos en la cama de Andro. Empezó a toser y escupir sangre, con los ojos cerrados. Yo llevaba mi mano a mi pecho._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado, Trangos?-preguntó mi hermano._

_-Mi... mi escua... drón... todos... muer... tos...-contestó con dificultad-An... Andro me muero...-_

_-No digas estupideces-se cabreó Andro mientras veía el estado de su amigo... tanto él como yo sabíamos que Trangos estaba más cerca de la muerte que de la vida._

_-Ven... Venga mi muer... te...-pidió con dificultad._

_-Maldita sea...-apretó con fuerza sus puños y se dispuso a marcharse, Andro se quedó mirándome-escúchame, no puedo llevar a Trangos sin que salga con vida hasta un tanque de recuperación. Iré a buscar medicinas, cuida de que no le suceda nada.-_

_-Puedes contar conmigo... Andro-me sentía extraña de que mi hermano al final confiara en mí._

_-Eso espero-dijo solamente antes de marcharse._

_Me acerqué a la cama mirando a Trangos. Puse mi mano sobre su frente, ardía mucho. Él me miró y yo me quedé también observándole. Pedía que saliera de ésta con vida._

_-Arwen...-me nombró mientras tomaba la mano que tenía en su frente-no te... vayas...-_

_-No voy a dejarte solo-le dije con miedo-tienes que luchar, Trangos. Mi hermano vendrá con medicinas.-_

_-No... nada me... salvará-siguió diciendo con esfuerzo-quería que... supieras una co... cosa... Arwen.-_

_-Dime, Trangos-acaricié su rostro con la mano que tenía libre._

_-Cuando iba a... a mi misión pen... pensé en ti-lo miré sin saber que hacer, el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho-si vi... viviera me gus... gustaría que tú... fueras mi com... compañera.-_

_-A pesar de todas las humillaciones-aparté la mirada-me hubiese gustado...-_

_-Yo so... solo quería que... fueses... mía.-_

_-Trangos-me acerqué a su rostro, al final ambos nos fundimos en un beso, cuando me separé él dio el último suspiro-Trangos...-_

Fin Flash Back.

Su recuerdo era doloroso... Trangos fue el primero de todos. Ahora él está muerto y yo soy reina. Pero ¿qué diferencia hay entre él y Vegeta? Con el rey también me arde el pecho... me arde de verdad. Me levanté de la cama, miré por el balcón, ya era de noche.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que me asustara un poco. Había un soldado allí algo alterado.

-¡Majestad!-dijo asustado-¡el rey! ¡El rey esta gravemente herido!-

-Vegeta-lo nombré y salí corriendo.

-¡Está en el tanque de recuperación!-oí al soldado.

Salí en busca de Vegeta, no... otra vez no pasaría por esto. ¿Qué le ha podido pasar? El miedo me corroía la sangre, sentía que me moría en solo pensar en mi compañero y la muerte juntos. ¿Qué es ese escalofrío? ¿Por qué mis ojos se nublan? ¿Por qué mis mejillas se humedecen? Paré en los pasillos del castillo, llevé mi mano a mi rostro luego la aparté y lo vi... era una lágrima... estaba llorando. Miré al frente y volví a correr sin saber frenar mi llanto.

-¡VEGETA!-grité asustada...

* * *

**Parece que ya van apareciendo sentimientos y que al final Arwen ha sabido llorar como se lo pidió a Anel.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo! Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews! **


	10. Como Arwen se quiere sentir

**Aquí ya el capítulo 10, espero que les guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Como Arwen se quiere sentir.

Arwen llegó alterada hacia la enfermería, a ella se acercó uno de los médicos y vio que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Éste no sabía como hablar con ella sin que se preocupase, pero era la reina ahora y debía enterarse.

-Reina Arwen-dijo llamando la atención de la mujer-el rey está en ese tanque.-

Señaló uno en concreto, el que estaba más apartado. Se acercó y mientras caminaba vio un baño de sangre hasta el tanque. Cada paso que daba sentía su corazón latir más, hasta que al final llegó. El rey Vegeta estaba dentro, desnudo, podía ver todas las heridas que en su cuerpo adornaba. Muchas eran graves y otras eran antiguas marcas de otras batallas. Su sangre se unía al agua en el que se hundía. La mano delicada de la mujer se posó en el cristal del tanque mientras una lágrima que ardía recorría su mejilla.

-Vegeta...-le nombró con su voz quebrada.

-Majestad-volvió a nombrarla el médico.

-Necesito una explicación-pidió ella sin apartar mirada del rey.

-El rey Vegeta tuvo una gran batalla en el planeta Triato-contestó a la reina sin parar de observar su tristeza-fue una dura batalla.-

-Eso... eso es imposible-cerró los ojos mientras rogaba por la salud del rey-él ordenó a tres soldados ir a Triato... él solo iba a encargarse de un ser de Namek-recordó la conversación que oyó anteriormente.

-Y así fue-confirmó él-pero decidió unirse a la batalla y emprendió viaje en una nave hasta el planeta.-

-Vegeta...-volvió a nombrarle-cúrate pronto... por favor.-

Arwen se separó del tanque donde el rey se encontraba y miró otros tres que estaban llenos. Se encontraban los soldados que mandó el monarca para que destruyeran el planeta Triato. La mujer salió de la enfermería pues no podía quedarse ahí sabiendo que en algún momento podría perder fuerzas y acabar desmayada, más sabiendo cual es su estado y no quería pensar que podría afectar a su hijo. Se dirigió a la sala del trono y allí recapacitó. Recordó que vio una nave partir, supuso que sería en la que iba él.

Se sentó en lo que sería su trono, y nada más hacerlo las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Paragus, que estaba alterado. Ella ahora mismo no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie, y menos sabiendo que aquel saiyajin solía traer noticias sobre el tirano.

-Majestad-se arrodilló ante la reina que le miró-es urgente.-

-Nada es urgente ahora mismo-apartó la mirada suspirando-podrá esperar hasta la recuperación del rey.-

-Siento tener que contradecirla, Majestad-agachó la mirada pues no quería ver odio en la reina-pero Lord Freezer se enteró del desastre de Triato y desea hablar con alguien de la realeza.-

-¿Freezer?-preguntó algo más alterada, el día no parecía acabar todavía-¿está sobrevolando el planeta?-

-Así es, Majestad-asintió el soldado.

-Maldita sea-apretó sus puños y se levantó del trono-vendrás conmigo, pero antes quiero que traigas con nosotros alguna de las esclavas.-

-Como ordene, reina Arwen-se inclinó y fue a cumplir el mandato de la mujer.

Arwen salió de la sala y se dirigió a la enfermería de nuevo, al llegar fue hacia el tanque de recuperación para ver si había progresado un poco el estado del rey. Se acercó y vio que seguía igual, volvió a poner su mano sobre el cristal y forzó una sonrisa.

-Idiota-susurró mirando al rey-maldito seas tú... no decirme nada...-

Tragó saliva y siguió hablando sin quitar aquella falsa sonrisa.

-Vegeta, Freezer se ha enterado de lo mal que salió la misión en Triato-le decía esperando que la oyera-tengo que ir... ven a ayudarme... por favor.-

De nuevo una lágrima cayó, empezaba a odiar eso, era más molesto de lo que se imaginaba.

-Ahora sé que Trangos era solo un idiota-luego dijo firme con una bella sonrisa, que esta vez no era forzada-Vegeta... Te amo.-

Se separó del tanque y apartó la lágrima, marchándose con aquella sonrisa. En los pasillos se encontró con Paragus que llevaba una mujer blanca, con marcas y arañazos, de pelo corto negro y ojos verdes oscuros, hinchados y rojos por los sollozos. Tenía los labios pálidos y secos, vestía con trapos pues así debían ir las esclavas.

-Aquí está la esclava que me ordenasteis, Majestad-se inclinó un poco.

-Muy bien, Paragus-la reina la observó, estaba con la mirada en el suelo-viste a esta esclava como es debido, iré con algunos soldados y te esperaré en la nave de ese lagarto.-

-Siempre a sus ordenes, Majestad.-

Arwen no dijo nada más, solo fue hacia una sala de entrenamiento donde habían varios guerreros peleando, todos eran de alto rango. Ya los conocía de sobra. Cuando entró todos pararon sus peleas y se arrodillaron ante ella.

-Saiyajins-dijo ella mientras ellos la contemplaban-el rey Vegeta está indispuesto y Freezer ha venido en busca de explicaciones-luego señaló a un soldado-comandante Kale.-

-Estoy a sus ordenes, mi reina-se incorporó el soldado. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo corto y alborotado, mirada fría y oscura.

-No esperaba menos-se cruzó de brazos-vendrás conmigo a la nave de Freezer.-

-Todo lo que mi reina pida-dicho ésto se puso detrás de ella.

-Zorn-nombró a otro saiyajin que se incorporó, éste era moreno y pelo alborotado, de pelo negro y ojos azabaches, algo más joven que el otro-también me acompañaras.-

-Siempre a sus pies, Reina Arwen-dijo poniéndose al lado de su compañero.

-En cuanto a vosotros-miró al resto-podéis seguir con vuestro entrenamiento.-

-¡Sí, Majestad!-gritaron al unísono.

Arwen salió del lugar con ambos saiyajins y fueron a la nave de Freezer, donde seguramente estaría esperándoles con ansia. Ella aún no sabía bien que decir o hacer, pero al menos tenía en cuenta que debía defender el honor de los guerreros caídos en la batalla del planeta Triato, así como el del rey y los soldados que habían sido mandados por éste.

Al llegar, Zorn habló con uno de los soldados de Freezer para que comunicara la llegada de la reina. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en darles el permiso para entrar. El guerrero del tirano les guiaba por los pasillos, él iba delante mientras los saiyajins detrás y por último Arwen, que se sentía molesta por las miradas de los soldados de Freezer, al parecer no sabían muy bien de quien se trataba. Al final pararon delante de una puerta que abrió con un código, y allí, en su silla flotante, junto con sus dos fieles soldados, se encontraba aquel lagarto mirando fijamente la entrada. Primero pasaron los hombres y luego ella.

-Que gran sorpresa ver a la reina y no a Vegeta-dijo cuando vio a Arwen y posó su mirada en ella-realmente es un placer.-

-El rey Vegeta-nombró a su compañero por el título que merecía pues el tirano no lo hacía-ahora mismo no ha podido venir, espero que realmente sea un placer y no una molestia el de que una hembra hable con Lord Freezer.-

-¿Hembra?-preguntó con algo de humor-no sois una hembra sino una reina.-

-Me gustaría pasar a cosas más importantes-pidió para poder irse al lado del rey cuanto antes y acabar con la tortura de estar frente a tal asesino.

-Por supuesto-sonrió de aquella manera que daba escalofríos a cualquiera-me gustaría saber como un planeta que tiene unos habitantes tan débiles como es Triato, haya acabado con la vida de todo un escuadrón de saiyajins y habiendo dejado malheridos a tres soldados y un rey.-

-Veo que os habéis informado bien-ante estas palabras el tirano no pudo hacer más que reír ante la molestia de Arwen-pero a lo mejor no sabíais que fuera porque los habitantes no eran quien atacaron.-

-¿Entonces?-preguntó interesado ante la información de la reina-cierto que sus habitantes son débiles, no obstante... han conseguido que su planeta siga en pie.-

-Porque tuvieron ayuda-contestó ella aún firme-estoy segura cuando digo que fue un infiltrado.-

-¿Un saiyajin?-siguió interrogando.

-En la enfermería del castillo teníamos los dones curativos de un habitante de Namek, planeta cercano a Triato-respondió ella manteniendo su postura-estuve hoy en el lugar y al notar su ausencia debo creer que el rey Vegeta lo eliminó.-

-¿Namek?-dudó el tirano-esos insectos verdes no suelen traer problemas... me gustaría que se investigara más este caso.-

-Si son las ordenes del Lord Freezer-se inclinó ante él-así sean.-

No tardó en volver a incorporarse, pues no soportaba que tuviera que hacerlo con alguien que no era el rey. En ese momento llegó Paragus con la esclava que aparecía más limpia y vestida con ropas más insinuantes.

-Lord Freezer-el tirano miró a la reina después de haber explorado a la esclava-espero que aceptéis nuestras disculpas con este presente.-

-Os agradezco el detalle-dijo haciendo un gesto a uno de sus soldados para que agarrara a la esclava que gritaba que la soltaran-realmente sabéis como complacer a un hombre.-

-_Hombre_-pensó con humor pues él estaba lejos de serlo-no lo dudéis.-

-Espero ver pronto a mi amigo Vegeta-sonrió de nuevo el tirano.

-Él también estará encantado de veros, Lord Freezer-comentó mientras en su cabeza lo maldecía-ahora, con su permiso... debo atender a mi rey.-

-Tenéis permiso-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-me encantaría que me visitarais más de vez en cuando.-

-Hmp-frunció un poco el ceño pero luego forzó una sonrisa-que disfrute con mi presente.-

La reina salió de la sala, detrás iban los tres soldados que se encargaban de mirar amenazante a quien posara una mirada lujuriosa a Arwen. Salieron de la nave y volvieron al castillo, Kale y Zorn siguieron entrenando, mientras que Paragus también marchó a ver el estado de los guerreros. La saiyajin entró a su habitación agotada por todo lo que había pasado en aquel día. No tenía ganas de ver al rey, no deseaba sentir esa molestia en su corazón y volver a notar lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

Se desnudó entera para ir a bañarse, pero antes se miró en un espejo enorme que se encontraba en la habitación. El color de su piel parecía cada vez más blanco, su pelo largo y negro la hacía más bella. Sus ojos azabaches parecían dos diamantes que se habían oscurecido, pero a pesar de ello no dejaban de brillar. Miró su cuello, aún llevaba el regalo del rey, aquel colgante que tenía bellos brillantes rojizos. De repente sintió dos brazos fuertes abrazando su cuerpo desnudo. Miró en el espejo y se reflejaba el rostro del rey Vegeta, ella atinó a sonreír.

-Dime, Arwen-susurró el hombre deleitándose con la figura desnuda reflejada en el espejo-eso que me dijiste antes... ¿era cierto?-

-¿El que?-preguntó mirando también el reflejo del rey en el espejo.

-Aquello...-Arwen se dio cuenta de que no podía pronunciar las palabras-lo que me dijiste cuando estaba en el tanque.

-_Te amo_-recordó ella en su mente-¿y tú a mi?-

-No me has contestado-Arwen se dio la vuelta y miró al rey que seguía teniéndola entre sus brazos.

-Yo ya te lo he demostrado-acarició el rostro del rey mientras este cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de ella-ahora demuéstramelo tú a tu manera.-

-¿A mi manera?-preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Vegeta-se acercó a su oído y le susurró con dulzura, estaba segura de que él la amaba, porque no había protestado ante la propuesta de que la demostrara que la amaba-hazme sentir amada... hazme sentir única y bella... hazme sentir tuya... hazme solo tuya.-

Tras sus palabras, Arwen se separó de su oído, lo primero que hizo el rey fue fundirse en un largo, pasional y hermoso beso con ella aún entre sus brazos desnuda. Por una vez en la vida ella se sentía querida, algo que nunca sintió. Ella era inmortal... inmortal si su vida era compartida con él y con aquel beso irrompible. Y de nuevo aquellas lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

-_¿A esto te referías con llorar de emoción, Anel?_-se preguntaba mentalmente Arwen en su cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar por la pasión... mientras se dejaba amar.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ya puedo decir que queda poco para que Vegeta nazca, y cuando eso ocurra aún habrá unos capítulos más.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!**


	11. En el peor momento

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama. Que disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 11. En el peor momento.

El tiempo pasó rápido hasta llegar al momento en que Arwen ya estaba embarazada de nueve meses. Ya se había coronado como la reina saiyajin y solo faltaba que el príncipe naciera. Por otro lado, Sharotto, la mujer de Bardock, ya había tenido a su hijo, Raditz. Que estaba nombrado ya para ser parte de los soldados a ordenes del hijo del rey, así como lo es ahora su padre ante el monarca.

Sabiendo del nacimiento del hijo de Sharotto, la reina decidió hacerle una visita acompañada de su sirvienta, Anel. Que ahora solo trabajaba a ordenes de Arwen, puesto que lo ordenó, así como amenazando a quien se atreviera a tocarla con la pena de muerte. Durante tiempo tomó confianza con aquella mujer, la contaba como fue su vida anterior, su hermano Andro, las apuestas de su padre, la extraña manera en la que se sentía cuando estaba con Trangos y que ya había llorado por alguien que quería, el rey.

Al llegar a una de las casas de la parte del pueblo de los de tercera, Anel llamó a la puerta, mientras que la reina estaba a un lado para esperar a que contestaran. No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando una mujer abrió, vio a la sirvienta, que agachó la cabeza para no mirar a los ojos a la saiyajin.

-¿No me vas a dejar pasar?-preguntó una voz femenina conocida que captó su atención.

-Reina Arwen-miró la mujer que abrió la puerta a la que habló.

-Me alegra verte bien, Sharotto-observó el estado de la saiyajin, pues no presentaba estar mal después del parto.

-Por favor-se echó a un lado para que entraran-pasad, no os quedéis en el umbral.-

Ambas, sirvienta y reina, entraron en la casa de Sharotto, y suponiéndolo, también la de Bardock, que no se encontraba, pues Arwen le vio en el castillo hablando con el rey.

-¿A qué se debe la visita?-preguntó Sharotto, pues no la esperaba.

-Necesitaba conocer a uno de los que formaran parte de los soldados del príncipe-mencionaba la reina mirando el hogar mientras acariciaba su vientre-¿es posible?-

-Por supuesto, seguidme-pidió la saiyajin que condujo hasta una habitación a la reina y su sirvienta. Al llegar, en una cama se encontraba un bebé de larga melena negra, tapado por unas sábanas y durmiendo plácidamente.

-Raditz-lo nombró la reina-¿verdad?-

-Es el nombre del hermano de Bardock-dijo Sharotto mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba el rostro de su hijo-se lo puse porque el me lo pidió.-

-Eso está bien-sonrió Arwen mirando al niño-pronto yo también podre acariciar y tener entre mis brazos a mi hijo.-

-Créame-sonrió la madre mirando al pequeño-no hay algo mejor que tener a tu hijo entre tus brazos.-

-Empiezas a darme envidia-bromeó la reina.

-No debéis...-

-Por favor, Sharotto-la interrumpió mientras observaba como la saiyajin se levantaba de la cama-nos conocemos de hace años, que sea la reina no significa que haya cambiado las cosas... no me trates con tanto respeto, tenemos confianza.-

-Como queráis... quieras-corrigió con rapidez.

-Tu hijo todavía no ha sido mandado a ningún planeta ¿verdad?-preguntó la reina interesada.

-No-respondió mirando a la reina-dicen que no ha nacido tan débil como para enviarlo a un planeta de bajo nivel.-

-Entonces puede que se lleve bien con mi hijo-sonrió y posó su mirada en el niño.

-Arwen... si quieres comer aquí...-

-No-contestó rápida y apartó la mirada del niño para posarla ante su amiga-aunque Vegeta no me lo diga está nervioso porque este mes mi hijo nacerá. Prefiere tenerme cerca.-

-Lo comprendo, he pasado por ello-contestó la saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que vuelva al castillo-decía Arwen dándose la vuelta para salir-yo también prefiero estar a su lado ahora.-

Sharotto acompañó a las mujeres hasta la puerta, donde se despidieron y ambas pusieron rumbo al castillo. A medio camino, por una de las calles un saiyajin la paró, estaba agitado y al parecer asustado.

-¡Reina Arwen!-se arrodilló ante ella-debe escucharme, ha pasado algo muy grave.-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo asustada por como veía al habitante.

-El rey Vegeta ha vuelto a Triato, en compañía de 2 escuadrones y Nappa-esto alteró a la mujer más de lo que estaba-todo el mundo está enterado de que Freezer va con algunos de sus soldados.-

-¿Freezer?-eso último la hizo alterar más-¿para qué?-

-La gente dice que para ayudar-contestó mientras se ponía en pie-Majestad, los habitantes de Triato mandaron un comunicado a todo el mundo y esto ha sacado de quicio al rey.-

-Maldita sea-apretó con fuerza sus puños y miró firme al soldado-acompáñame, vendrás conmigo a Triato.-

-Reina Arwen no lo hagas-intentó frenarla Anel-tu bebé podría...-

-No puedo dejar solo al rey, Anel-intentó convencerla, aunque realmente se intentaba convencer a sí misma de que era una buena decisión, mientras susurraba para que el soldado no la escuchara-ahora que se lo que quiero no puedo perder a Vegeta-

Arwen se fue con el soldado dejando sola a su sirvienta, que la había pedido que volviera al castillo cuanto antes. Ambos llegaron a la base del planeta y entraron en las naves, por suerte el planeta estaba a menos de una hora del suyo. Realmente la reina tenía miedo por morir y perder a su hijo, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que más temía era perder a alguien que ya vivía, el rey.

Las naves salieron con fuerza del planeta hasta Triato, por el camino ella intentaba pensar si realmente lo que hacía estaba bien, si era tarde para dar la vuelta, pero si Freezer iba podían tener posibilidad alguna para ganar. Aunque eso realmente la mataba por dentro, dudaba que el tirano fuera para ayudar y no para humillar y matar a los escuadrones que mandó el monarca. Sin ni siquiera decírselo, ella ya sabía de quien se trataba. El escuadrón de Bardock, con él, Fasha, Toma, Borgos y Shugesh. Estaría el escuadrón del comandante Kale, con Zorn, Diive, Scarface y Shorty. Y como siempre el fiel compañero del rey, Nappa. Eran 12 saiyajins y eso podría ser poco a lo que son ahora los trietanos.

Al llegar, las naves impactaron contra el suelo creando dos grandes cráteres. Salieron de las cápsulas y sobrevolaron el lugar. El soldado buscó a sus compañeros con el scouter, y localizó a doce personas, pero también a tres de gran poder.

-Reina Arwen-la mujer miró al soldado-una de las fuerzas es enorme, debe tratarse de Freezer.-

-Guíame-ordenó la reina-cuanto antes estemos con el rey, mejor.-

El soldado asintió y empezó a volar mientras la reina le seguía. Por el camino vieron varios cráteres y las naves en las que tuvieron que ir los saiyajins. De repente sintió una molestia y llevó la mano a su vientre, su hijo al parecer la estaba empezando a dar patadas.

-Ahora no-le susurró y como si la escuchara frenó-muy bien.-

Cuando llevaban ya algo de rato volando consiguieron visualizar la imagen de una batalla. Todos los saiyajins estaban peleando contra seres enormes de color marrón, parecían reptiles con grandes colmillos y garras, su cuerpo era casi una armadura, por eso costaba matarlos. Tras ellos había gente de diferente apariencia que estaba intentando protegerse, ellos se parecían a los saiyajins, pero eran de color azul claro.

-_Seguro que esos son los habitantes_-pensaba mientras miraba a los que estaban detrás de los seres marrones-_esos son quien los ayudan_.-

La mujer y el soldado descendieron hasta estar en el suelo, detrás de los guerreros que su presencia no pasó desapercibida por lo saiyajins y Freezer.

-¡ARWEN!-gritó el rey corriendo a su encuentro-¿qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte a ti-decía mirando como los soldados luchaban con todas su fuerzas intentando acabar con esos seres-me tenías preocupada, Vegeta.-

-Aquí estás en peligro, no estás en circunstancias para pelear-se enfadó el rey en tan solo pensar que algo podría pasarla-¡vuelve al castillo!-

-¡No!-negó ella pues quería estar a su lado, miró de nuevo a la batalla y vio una ráfaga blanca acercarse a ellos-¡VEGETA!-

-¿Qué pasa?-el rey se dio la vuelta y corriendo agarró a su mujer y la apartó del camino en el que iba el ataque, por suerte salieron vivos.

La llevó hasta una enorme roca apartada de la batalla y la escondió ahí, ella no se soltó del cuello del rey, estaba aterrorizada, vio su vida pasar en segundos, ahora que no podía defenderse se sentía débil.

-Eres estúpida-la insultó cabreado el rey-no piensas... ¿cómo se te ocurre...?-

-Porque temía perderte-se abrazó a él con fuerza-Vegeta no quiero que mi hijo crezca sin un padre.-

-Arwen-la apartó para mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba verlos por si era la última vez-mejor que crezca sin padre a que no nazca, viniendo aquí te enfrentas a la muerte y a que no tengas el hijo.-

-Lo sé-bajó la mirada y suspiró-pero no podía pensar y si pensaba sentía que estaba cometiendo un error... yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti en estos momentos.-

-Escucha-acarició su rostro y la miró de nuevo con seriedad-sé que esta promesa es difícil de cumplir, pero no imposible. No voy a dejar que me maten.-

-Vegeta-sonrió ella mirando al rey con una sonrisa de la que él ya se estaba acostumbrando, pues era hermosa y dulce, eso le hacía volverse fuerte.

-Lo único que te pido es que no te muevas de aquí-ella asintió y él hizo un recorrido con la yema de sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta sus labios.

Se acercó a ella despacio hasta romper el espacio que había entre sus bocas. La besó con pasión y eso molestó a Arwen, pues no quería que ese fuera el último y era lo que parecía. Decidió no pensar más y dejarse llevar. Se separó de ella y sin decir nada salió volando a la batalla.

-Por favor-decía mientras observaba desaparecer en el cielo al rey-cumple tu promesa.-

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la enorme roca, cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco. Estaba lejos de la batalla y aún así podía oír los gritos y llantos de la gente. Podía escuchar los ataques de los guerreros que impactaban con los de las personas. Triato estaba lleno de muerte y desolación, ya no iba a resistir más y la victoria sería para los saiyajins y Freezer. Se levantó y miró donde provenían los gritos, estaba todo en llamas, se veía que la oscuridad estaba envolviendo el planeta. Abrió los ojos asustada, llevó sus manos a su vientre, miró al suelo espantada, estaba mojado y sin más empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¿No había un momento mejor?-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Ya en el siguiente capítulo nacerá Vegeta :)**

**Sigan leyendo y dejen reviews ;)**


	12. El nacimiento del heredero

**Aquí os dejo con el capítulo doce, donde ya Vegeta nace! Que disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 12. El nacimiento del heredero.

Se sentía débil... sentía que su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería. No podía levantarse del frío suelo, y por más que intentaba olvidar el dolor que la estaba poseyendo, no podía. Su hijo luchaba por nacer mientras que ella intentaba convencerlo de que se esperase. Empezaba a provocarla risa aquella situación, parecía que se estaba volviendo loca, hablando a un niño que todavía no había nacido. Pero realmente no lo hacía por ella, solo quería que naciera en un lugar tranquilo y no en medio de una batalla, pues desde que llegó lo único que se oía eran gritos y llantos, explosiones que se llevaban con ellas a la gente. Pero ella solo tenía algo muy presente ahora, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que apareciera el rey Vegeta de una vez, pero solo él. No deseaba ver a nadie más, ni un saiyajin, ni siquiera al tirano. Solo necesitaba volver a su planeta y traer a su hijo al mundo, pues parecía que ya no iba a poder aguantar mucho y se pondría a gritar y retorcerse.

Intentó mantener una respiración lenta, dejar la mente en blanco y pensar que estaba en algún lugar verde mientras oía una cascada de agua caer. El olor de la vida y la victoria mezclándose y un sabor dulce en sus labios. Pero ¿cómo tener una hermosa imagen en la cabeza si cuando abría los ojos todo era oscuro y gris? Olía a muerte y quemado y se oía... ya no escuchaba otra cosa que no fueran sus propios gritos de dolor. Necesitaba un médico, salir de allí. Necesitaba ayuda.

De repente todo se empezó a nublar y para cuando intentó luchar por estar despierta cayó inconsciente, dejando que los sueños y posiblemente las pesadillas se apoderaran de su cabeza.

_Sueño de Arwen._

_Abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se levantó del suelo, y cuando estaba de pie pudo ver que la sombra había invadido el lugar. No había ni un rayo de sol, ni siquiera una llama de fuego que alumbrara un camino. Podía notar el frío en su cuerpo mezclándose con aquel molesto y tenso silencio. Extendió la mano y mandó una esfera azul frente a ella, pero se desvaneció en el fondo oscuro._

_Como si se tratara de un fuerte golpe, el silencio fue roto como un cristal, gritos, llantos, insultos y rezos empezaron a escucharse a su izquierda. Eran muchos los que pedían por su vida, demasiados los que rezaban e incontables los que lloraban. La mayoría eran mujeres, los demás era niños. Arwen dirigió su mirada oscura como aquel lugar hacia donde procedían aquellas voces que tanta grima la daban. Cuando se dio cuenta, enormes llamas aparecieron a lo lejos alumbrando un camino. Aquellas súplicas se desvanecieron y las risas y el sonido de tambores hicieron acto de presencia. Entre cada carcajada se oía el susurro del nombre de la saiyajin, entonces ella pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba. Era el fuego del infierno._

_Miró a otro lado, buscando una nueva esperanza, una nueva luz, pero los tambores y las risas se acercaban a ella. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia las llamas se encontró con la fría y oscura mirada de su hermano, en compañía de Trangos. Realmente algo que no la agradaba para nada. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en la oscuridad, pues la prefería a la luz de las llamas que procedían del infierno. Cuando volvió a sumergirse en lo más negro se sintió libre, pero una nueva luz volvió a enfocar un camino. Miró con algo de miedo, pero no parecía nada peligroso. Aquella blanca luz iluminaba más que las llamas, no se oía nada malo, ni llantos, ni risas, ni tambores, nada. Decidió adentrarse hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas blancas que se abrieron cuando ella estaba cerca._

_La luz cegó sus ojos, pero cuando se acostumbró pudo ver un hermoso valle. Miró por todas partes, andaba descalza sobre la verde hierba, oía una cascada y olía el agua de ella. Caminó hasta llegar a un río de agua clara, se acercó para verla y pudo ver su reflejo. No sabía donde se encontraba todavía, pero prefirió marcharse._

_-Arwen-escuchó una voz femenina._

_Se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y vio a una mujer que se parecía a ella, como si fuera su gemela, pero algo mayor. Vestía un largo vestido blanco y una cola se enroscaba en su cintura._

_-Tú... ¿Tú quién eres?-preguntó Arwen mirándola de arriba abajo._

_-¿Quién crees?-sonrió la mujer con dulzura._

_-¿Yo?-preguntó dudando-te pareces demasiado a mi... ¿eres yo de vieja o algo así?-_

_-Por supuesto que no, mi querida Arwen-sonrió de nuevo ella mientras se acercaba a la joven._

_-No sé quien eres, ni tampoco porque te pareces a mí-se alejó de ella Arwen con molestia-pero no me trates con tanta confianza.-_

_-Arwen, yo solo quiero ayudarte-intentó acercarse a ella-solo te traje aquí para que te diga lo orgullosa que me siento de ti.-_

_-¿Orgullosa?-volvió a preguntar dudando-tú no eres quien para que yo te haga sentir orgullosa.-_

_-Entiendo tu situación... no sabes quien soy y no pudiste conocerme-empezó a andar hasta ponerse más cerca de ella, mientras Arwen observaba sus pasos-pero yo siempre te pude ver desde arriba.-_

_-Escucha, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo-se quejó Arwen mirando a su doble-debo marcharme.-_

_-Si... tu marido y tu futuro hijo te esperan-sonrió de nuevo y ella se quedó mirándola sorprendida-querida, yo soy Arwen.-_

_-¿Arwen?-abrió los ojos anonadada, su parecido, su nombre, su dulzura-ma... ¿madre?-_

_-Hola, hija mía-Arwen se quedó mirando a su madre aun sin saber que decir._

_-Pero tú... tú estás muerta...-_

_Se empezaron a oír unas campanas que alteraron a la mujer mayor._

_-¡Arwen!-llamó a su hija-debo irme, pero no sin antes advertirte de algo, por eso te traje aquí.-_

_-¿De qué?-_

_-Te darán una nueva oportunidad si no vuelves a matar, la gente de arriba vio como confiaste en una esclava-la mujer mayor sonrió, Arwen recordó a Anel ante las palabras de su madre-y aunque sé que no debo decirte cosas del futuro, debes saber algo sobre Freezer.-_

_-¿Freezer?-eso no le gustó para nada a Arwen-¿qué pasa con él?-_

_-Se trata de Freezer y tu hijo-dijo alterada la madre-él va a tenerlo como un soldado después de la destrucción...-_

_La palabra destrucción se clavó en su cabeza cuando un golpe la devolvió a la oscuridad y sin saber que era aquello que provocaba a su hijo ser soldado de Freezer después de una destrucción._

_-¡Madre!-gritó desde la oscuridad, corriendo de un lugar para otro-¡madre! ¡Dímelo!-gritaba de un lugar a otro-¡dime que es!-_

_-¡ARWEN!-oyó su nombre en la oscuridad-¡ARWEN! ¡ARWEN!-_

_Fin del sueño de Arwen._

-¡ARWEN!-la mujer abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró en los brazos del rey Vegeta que estaba intentando despertarla-¡Arwen!-

-Vegeta-dijo con dolor mientras se agarraba con fuerza a él-me desmayé.-

-Llevaba más de media hora llamándote-Arwen no escuchaba, contemplaba todo a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación alumbrada por una lámpara, tumbada en una cama mientras que el rey Vegeta estaba sentado abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó ella y con rapidez un horrible dolor volvió a ella.

-Volvemos al castillo en la nave de Freezer-contestó mientras la acariciaba el rostro-el niño va a nacer.-

-Fíjate-sonrió ella besando la mano que acariciaba su rostro-es igual de inoportuno que su padre.-

-Espero que no sea lo único que herede de mi-ante el comentario Arwen le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. El rey tomó en brazos a Arwen y juntó con los saiyajins que estaban en el planeta partieron hasta el castillo, pues la nave no podía aterrizar en tierra. Fueron lo más rápido posible, y al llegar metieron a la reina en la enfermería, Vegeta ordenó a una enfermera saiyajin que se encargara del parto. Después de dar la orden decidió quedarse fuera, pues antes le dio la mano a la mujer y casi le rompe los huesos. Decidió esperar en su habitación hasta que alguien le avisase de que su hijo había nacido.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio vio a la sirvienta de la reina que estaba limpiando. Ella al verle agachó la mirada, estaba algo atemorizada por si algo la había ocurrido a quien para ella ya era su amiga.

-Rey Vegeta-dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación, éste no contestó pero prestó atención-¿cómo se encuentra la reina Arwen?-

-En la enfermería-contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama-vete ya.-

-Como ordenéis-Anel salió del cuarto del rey muy atemorizada. El futuro que vio en los ojos de Arwen era oscuro, pero no esperó que se adelantara tan pronto. Después de pensarlo todo el día, estaba decidida a decir que la mintió cuando dijo que no podía verlo. Necesitaba saber la verdad de su futuro.

Salió hasta la enfermería por si podía verla o la daban un poco de información. Caminando por los pasillos del castillo se encontró con Paragus, ella agachó la mirada, pero frenó en el camino.

-Por favor-Paragus miró a la sirvienta de la reina-necesito saber como está mi señora Arwen.-

-Está dando a luz-contestó secamente-no te dejarán entrar.-

-¿A luz?-se asustó ella y miró a los ojos al saiyajin, acto que no pasó desapercibido por él, frunció el ceño, pero Anel no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-eso es imposible.-

-¡Maldita esclava!-le dio un puñetazo a la mujer que cayó al suelo-¿no te enseñaron que a un saiyajin no se le mira a los ojos?-

-Discúlpeme-lloró en el suelo intentando levantarse-solo quería saber el estado en el que se encontraba la reina.-

-Puedes irte olvidando-Anel vio la sonrisa de Paragus, él extendió la palma de la mano y creó una esfera blanca-tu raza queda extinguida para siempre.-

-¡ESPERA!-intentó detenerle, pero el grito de la sirvienta se escuchó por todo el pasillo, revotando en las paredes hasta acabar en la enfermería.

* * *

En la enfermería, Arwen notó algo raro y un grito llegó hasta su corazón, pero en ese momento se mezcló con el suyo. Dio el último esfuerzo y cuando se relajó escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la reina. Miró hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera que la atendió, por orden del rey, y llevaba a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

Después de un rato, al final apareció aquella enfermera portando al bebé entre sus brazos, pues lo habían estado limpiando.

-Reina Arwen-sonrió la enfermera-un niño fuerte.-

-Por supuesto-dijo Arwen con orgullo mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo.

Un niño tapado con una manta, los ojos cerrados, el pelo negro en forma de llama, una cola de saiyajin colgando y con los puños cerrados. Arwen sonrió y a acarició al pequeño que estaba dormido. De repente se asustó al oír la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, vio aparecer al rey y su sonrisa se hizo aun mayor.

-Oí el llanto de un bebé y...-

-Vegeta-interrumpió al rey, éste se acercó y miró al bebé, se parecía mucho a él-te presento a tu hijo... Vegeta.-

* * *

**Al final, Vegeta ha nacido, ahora habrá que ver como continúa el fic, porque no queda acaba en su nacimiento, aun quedan unos pocos capítulos.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Arwen se entere de la muerte de Anel? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirla? Y sobre todo ¿qué pasará con Freezer cuando vea al pequeño príncipe?**

**Ya saben, no se desconecten y sigan leyendo!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar, sigan haciéndolo!**


	13. Entrando en una depresión

**En otros capítulos de este fic hemos podido ver las ganas que tenía Arwen de conocer los sentimientos o como se sentía en algunos momentos. Ahora, en el capítulo trece vamos a ver que sensaciones tiene el rey. Espero que os guste y lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Entrando en una depresión.

Arwen pasó la noche en su cama, con el pequeño Vegeta ente sus brazos y el rey tumbado a su lado mirando como la madre jugaba con su pequeño. Había nacido fuerte, demostraba ser el hijo de quien era pero tenía miedo por algo. Temía que se ablandara o se hiciera débil, pues la reina durante un periodo se haría cargo de su educación. Eso le hacía dudar demasiado porque dejar a un ser poderoso a manos de una saiyajin que conoce los sentimientos podía hacerle perder aquella fuerza que debía poseer.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, mirar y contemplar la figura de aquella mujer que lo embriagaba con su aroma jugando y sonriendo al príncipe le hacía sentirse bien y tranquilo. Ya el pueblo estaba enterado de que su futuro rey había nacido, aunque, realmente, quien más le importaba al rey era solo Freezer. Arwen miró al monarca, estaba tumbado a su lado ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos. Ella acercó su mano al rostro de él haciendo que despertara de su sueño.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó ella mientras hacía un camino con la yema de sus dedos por el rostro del rey hasta sus labios.

-En que le diré a Freezer-agarró la mano de la mujer-seguro que estará de camino.-

-Vegeta-apartó con brusquedad su mano y lo miró enfadada-¿realmente eso es lo que te desconcierta? Tu hijo acaba de nacer, deberías prestar más atención a ello y no a ese lagarto.-

-Ese lagarto puede matarte sin pensarlo-frunció el ceño mirando a la mujer que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-tendrá que...-

-No-contestó ella apartando su mirada para ponerla en su hijo y acariciar su rostro-no lo pienses.-

-¿Perdón?-

-No quiero que esa cosa se acerque a mi hijo-volvió a mirarle de mala manera-¡no quiero ver sus zarpas cerca de Vegeta! Así que se te vaya quitando de la cabeza, no pienso presentárselo.-

-¡ARWEN!-gritó el apretando los puños-¿acaso quieres tener un problema? Freezer se encargará de la educación de Vegeta y...-

-¡NADA!-contestó ella mientras intentaba levantarse con su hijo en brazos, uso las fuerzas que le quedaban pues aun estaba agotada y débil por el parto-no pienso ceder a mi hijo a ese lagarto, si quiere un mono ¡que se lo compre!-

-¡SACAS LAS COSAS DE CONTEXTO!-gritó él levantándose de la cama, ya no aguantaba un minuto más y había perdido la paciencia y la calma.

-¡NO LO HAGO!-subió su tono mientras aferraba al bebé a su pecho para que no los oyera-no quiero que convierta a Vegeta en lo que es él. Un asesino, un bastardo y...-

-Tu hijo es un saiyajin-le recordó el rey-es el príncipe y será quien derrote a Freezer y suba al trono. ¿Piensas que lo conseguirá si juega con castillos de arena?-

-Es mi hijo y lo educaré como yo quiera-lo amenazó con la mirada-¡NADIE ME APARTARÁ DE ÉL Y MENOS ESE LAGARTO ROSA!-

-Arwen...-intentó mantenerse calmado-¿qué demonios te pasa? Se supone que Vegeta debe tomar confianza con él si quiere matarlo.-

-Ya te dije que no-Arwen puso con delicadeza al niño en la cama para luego seguir encarando a Vegeta, algo que no era muy normal en ella-quédate con esto... ¡PIENSO LUCHAR HASTA DE RODILLAS SI HACE FALTA PARA IMPEDIR QUE ESO SE LLEVE A MI HIJO! ¡AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!-

-¡TRANQUILÍZATE!-gritó ya colérico.

-¡NO!-lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Arwen, algo que no era muy común en ella desde lo que paso hace varios meses, Vegeta estaba contemplándola, no parecía ella... no era ella-¡HASTA EL ÚLTIMO MINUTO SEGUIRÉ ASÍ!-

-Ya si que me has hartado-dijo intentando mantener la calma pero al poco la soltó una bofetada haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Arwen recordó algo de lo que deseaba olvidarse, alguien a quien ella pensó que quería ya la había tratado así. El rey sufriendo por la imagen de verla tirada, con la mano en su rostro enrojecido por la bofetada, la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella intentó separarse, algo iba mal ¿por qué ahora estaba apartándolo de él? No era Arwen, ya lo tenía asumido.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-después de ya haber escuchado varios gritos, éste provocó el llanto del niño, pero Vegeta no la dejó ir, solo se estaba disculpando a su manera, no era justo que lo tratara como un violador-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES, TRANGOS!-

-¿Trangos?-preguntó él separándose de ella, estaba llorando.

Se liberó del abrazo del rey y fue por su hijo, no entendía que la estaba pasando. Pero había algo que le estaba hirviendo la sangre... Trangos. No sabía quien era, ni a que raza pertenecía, solo sabía que era un hombre, que lo conocía ella y sobre todo... que ya le odiaba.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Para que nadie viera a su mujer llorando decidió salir al pasillo. Allí encontró a la enfermera que se hizo cargo del parto de Arwen y a Paragus, que posiblemente se tratara de Freezer.

-Majestad-dijo la enfermera mientras se inclinaban junto a Paragus.

-Habla rápido, mujer-ordenó impaciente por reunirse con Arwen.

-Siento mi impertinencia, pero sus gritos hacen eco por los pasillos-el rey frunció el ceño pero las palabras de ella le hicieron dudar después-disculpe, solo quería decirle que la reina debería reposar. Debe tener depresión por el parto.-

-¿Depresión?-preguntó el rey aun dudando.

-Solo pedimos que la deje en la enfermería por un rato-pidió la enfermera, pues no pudieron hacerla pruebas ni ver su estado después del nacimiento de su hijo-sobre todo por que no sabemos que pueda hacer.-

-Adelante-dijo él abriendo la puerta de la habitación dando permiso a la mujer de entrar-el único problema es que no se puede separar de su hijo.-

-Solo serán unas horas-terminó de hablar antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó el monarca mirando a Paragus que estaba anonadado por pensar en la situación que ha debido vivir el rey después de los gritos. Y más ahora sabiendo que el problema era que la reina tenía depresión.

-Freezer está en la sala del trono ansioso por hablar con usted y conocer a su hijo-anunció Paragus intentando mantener la compostura.

-No pensé que llegaría tan rápido-decía mirando a la puerta de su habitación-iremos a hablar con él. Cuando se lleven a la reina a la enfermería le llevaremos al príncipe.-

-Por supuesto-se inclinó para después seguir desde atrás los pasos de su rey.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, el rey no podía parar de pensar en una cosa que lo dejo dudoso y colérico. ¿Quién era Trangos? Podía rezar, porque si le encontraba moriría. Su mujer no podía nombrar a otro más que a él, por algo era suya y de nadie más. No sabía porque pensaba así de él, como un romance de la reina pero estaba seguro de que era cierto. Ese al que nombró Arwen no podía ser otra cosa, ella no era sociable cuando era una soldado de tercera, solo conoció a su padre y era un inútil, por lo que sabía, el único era su hermano pero se llamaba Andro. Al final, llegaron hasta la puerta del trono, Vegeta tomó aire y luego dio un suspiro. La abrió y junto a Paragus entró, allí estaba su enemigo y aliado Freezer con sus siempre inseparables títeres, Zarbón y Dodoria.

-Vegeta, amigo mío-dijo con una sonrisa malvada de oreja a oreja-enhorabuena.-

-Gracias, Lord Freezer-contestó con una falsa sonrisa de medio lado.

-Espero que la reina no esté indispuesta-comentó con cierto humor, o tal vez, interés, algo que realmente enfureció al rey-después del estado en que la traíamos.-

-Ahora mismo está en la enfermería pasando por algunas pruebas-intentó parecer calmado.

-¿Pruebas?-preguntó el tirano.

-Para ver que tal está después de mucho esfuerzo.-

-Espero que se recupere pronto-volvió con su interés y su sonrisa que hacia provocar ira en los ojos negros del rey-y cuéntame sobre el heredero. ¿Varón?-

-Tiene mi nombre-contestó dejando sorprendido al lagarto-es fuerte y se parece a mí, sobre todo en el físico.-

-¿No sacó nada de su madre?-las preguntas de por qué no lo mataba en ese momento inundaban la cabeza del monarca.

-Por ahora solo se parece a su progenitor-estas palabras se mezclaban con el intento de calmarse y el intento de matar.

-Esperaba que pudieras presentármelo, porque me encantaría ver ese parecido a...-

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron dejando ver a la reina como nunca jamás se la vio. Ella iba vestida con aquel largo camisón blanco, y que cada vez su piel se tornaba a ese color tan pálido. Su mirada opaca se había vuelto negra por la amargura y posiblemente el odio, sus labios rojos y temblorosos y de sus manos, cerradas en un fuerte puño que por los lados salían caminos de sangre. Ella se había presentado y su mirada no iba dirigida al rey, ni siquiera al tirano, solo y únicamente a un saiyajin... Paragus.

-¡MALDITO!-gritó acercándose a él matándole con la mirada-¡PIENSO DESTRUIRTE Y DAR TUS RESTOS A LOS PECES!-

-Arwen-intentó llamarla el rey, no quería que Freezer la viera en su locura.

-Ma... Majestad-tembló Paragus, él era fuerte con seres insignificantes pero no era bueno en batalla y hasta una hembra de su raza podía mandarlo al infierno.

-¡MATASTE A MI SIRVIENTA!-gritó intentando atacarle pero el rey la rodeó por detrás para detenerla-¡ACABASTE CON ANEL!-

-¡ARWEN!-gritó intentando detenerla, la dio la vuelta para que la viera a los ojos, estaban llenos de furia e ira-tranquilízate.-

-Vegeta-se abrazó con fuerza a él, realmente estaba en malas condiciones, hace poco fue informada del asesinato de quien seguro fue su mejor amiga.

-Debes volver a la enfermería-Arwen le miró, se lo estaba pidiendo de verdad, no quería tener problemas-yo me encargaré de Vegeta.-

Arwen asintió y sin ni siquiera mirar al tirano abandonó la sala mientras todos estaban desconcertados. El rey miraba al saiyajin con odio, él sabía que Anel era una persona importante para su mujer, pero no podía prescindir de Paragus, era quien más confiaba para que le diera información sobre el lagarto.

-Paragus-el nombrado se asustó pero hizo una reverencia-trae a mi hijo para que Freezer pueda conocerlo.-

-Sí, Majestad-con rapidez el saiyajin abandonó la sala y fue a por el niño.

-Prefiero no preguntar-dijo Freezer cuando vio marchar a Paragus-solo deseo conocer cuanto antes a vuestro hijo.-

El rey solo asintió ante las palabras del lagarto, le mostraría a su hijo para que abandonara cuanto antes el castillo. Deseaba ver a su mujer que estaba pasando por el peor momento. Al final, después de varios minutos, Paragus se presentó con el niño y lo enseñó a Freezer, que había calculado el poder de fuerza del príncipe, era fuerte.

-Me gusta-sonrío el tirano-por supuesto me encantaría entrenarlo.-

-Y a mi me agradaría que lo hicierais-apuntó el rey, aunque realmente no le hacía gracia alguna.

-Espero con ansias que se haga mayor-Freezer empezó a pensar y luego habló-¿a los tres años?-

-Así sea-agarró al niño-pero me gustaría pediros un favor.-

-Después de que vas a dejarme entrenar a tu hijo no puedo decirte que no.-

-Solo quiero ser informado por un soldado, no sé si es de mi raza o de alguna de vuestro ejercito-le contó el rey mientras Freezer estaba atento a lo que le decía-solo quiero saber acerca de un tal Trangos.-

-¿Solo eso?-el rey asintió mientras el tirano sonreía-puedes contar con esa información.-

-Se lo agradezco.-

-Ahora-miró a sus soldados-debo marcharme. Deseo una pronta recuperación en la reina, realmente se la veía en mal estado.-

Cuando terminó su conversación Freezer abandonó el castillo mientras el rey se quedaba en la sala mirando a su hijo. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro que pronto podría vérselos. Luego, después de apartar la mirada en él, volvió a pensar. ¿Trangos?

-Dime Arwen-decía para sí, pues la sala estaba vacía-¿quién es aquel que irrumpe en tu interior y crea en mi esta ira incontrolable?-

Luego volvió la mirada al pequeño que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, el rey solo pudo sonreír al ver la acción.

-Quien sea llega tarde-los ojos del pequeño se abrieron, era la mirada de su padre mezclada con la extraña sensación que tenía la de su madre-tú eres solo mía.-

El pequeño miró al hombre, estaba tranquilo en sus brazos... sabía que era su padre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¿Sabrá el rey quien es Trangos? ¿Durará mucho la locura de Arwen? No os desconectéis!**

**Gracias por leer y mandar reviews! Sigan haciéndolo )**


	14. El pequeño Vegeta

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, aviso de que queda poco para que finalice! Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 14. El pequeño Vegeta.

**Narrado por Arwen.**

Conté los días que llevaba en la enfermería del castillo y solo eran dos. ¿Cómo de lento puede pasar el tiempo? Lo único que pedía en ese momento es poder tener a mi hijo en brazos y solo me lo traían para que le alimentase. Otro deseo sería ver a Anel para que me diera la enhorabuena pero... Espero que este bien allá donde se encuentre, que posiblemente no sea el infierno. En cambio, otra visita que deseaba tener tampoco aparecía. ¿Por qué no vienes, Vegeta?

En el momento en que estaba sola en esa habitación pequeña, blanca y fría me levanté para contemplar por la ventana. Ya me habían negado que me levantara de la cama, como si estuviera en las peores condiciones. No... yo no me había vuelto loca, todo problema o alucinación que tuve fue en su momento y ya estaba recuperada. Me arrepentía de haber discutido con Vegeta por mi culpa aunque cierto es que no deseo ver a mi hijo cerca de Freezer pero si no lo hago... si no lo hiciera correríamos un gran peligro. Siendo sincera, no es de lo que más arrepentida estoy... Lo que de verdad me mataba es haber llamado a Vegeta por el nombre de aquel que para mi ya es historia, Trangos.

-¿Y si es eso?-pregunté mientras me apartaba de la ventana-¿y si Vegeta no viene porque cree que tengo un amante?-

Me senté en la cama desesperada. Yo no tenía a nadie, ni un amante, ni un amigo... ¡maldita sea! ¡Solo le tengo a él y a mi hijo! Como mucho Sharotto y tampoco había venido a verme. Esos malditos me tenían encerrada en esa habitación que solo hacía que me sintiera más muerta de lo que realmente estoy.

Escuché un ruido que provenía de la puerta, era Shannon, la enfermera que no paraba de atenderme. Esa mujer por alguna extraña razón se me hacía familiar, demasiado para mí.

-Reina Arwen-me llamó de manera despreciable como de costumbre-debo ver si habéis mejorado estos días.-

-Estoy en perfectas condiciones-me levanté de la cama caminando hasta a su lado-ahora me gustaría irme de una vez.-

-¡No!-me frenó agarrándome de la muñeca-tenéis ojeras y... ¡estáis ardiendo! Tenéis que seguir reposando.-

-¡Reposa tú!-grité liberándome de su agarre con fuerza-si digo que me voy significa me voy. Si vuelves a detenerme tendrás un grave problema.-

-¡ARWEN!-me giré a mirarla, esa insolente se había atrevido a nombrarme como si fuera una de su clase. Miré su brazo un momento, tenía un tatuaje muy conocido para mí, abrí los ojos sorprendida-tú... tú eres la hermanda de Aure.-

-Esa maldita está muerta al fin-fruncí el ceño, Aure fue mi compañera de escuadrón y por lo que sabía era la amante de mi hermano Andro aunque... ¿ella también lo podría ser? Estoy segura de que la vi algunas veces con él-se atrevió a llevarse al hombre que me pertenecía.-

-¿Andro?-ella asintió-mi hermano no era de nadie, ni siquiera de tu hermana.-

-¡Pero a ella la tocaba y a mi no!-gritó ella colérica-luego decidí ver si le daba celos si me veía con alguien a quien tuviera confianza... me dí cuenta que aquel hombre con el que intentaba hacer que le envidiara estaba echo para mí.-

-¿Alguien en confianza?-dudé un poco-mi hermano no confiaba ni en los hombres de su escuadrón.-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó burlona-¿te recuerda el nombre de Trangos?-

-¡Querías a Trangos!-la miré alucinada.

-Y ese idiota también tenía una fulana que lo animaba-me di cuenta como apretaba sus puños-mi queridísima Reina Arwen.-

-Estúpida-dije molesta y sin pensarlo le di un bofetón-ese idiota no merecía la pena ¡PARA NADA!-

-Le diré a todo el mundo que el príncipe nació de una mujer de tercera-escupió con rencor-¡y matarán a toda la familia real!-

Esas palabras amenazadoras llegaron a lo más profundo de mí, pero estaba inquieta. ¿Por qué mi cabeza da la orden de matar y mi cuerpo no responde? Me estoy ablandando... no puedo acabar con la persona que quiere poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo. A pesar de que yo intenté acabar con su misera vida fue otro quien lo hizo. Un rayo azul pasó por mi lado y acabó atravesando el pecho de Shannon.

Fui testigo de su rápida e inesperada muerte. Ella caía al suelo como una hoja de un árbol, se desplomaba haciendo ruido al impactar con las frías baldosas. Su cabello negro se teñía con el charco de sangre que emanaba de su pecho. Ella había perdido el color y era totalmente blanca, sus labios palidecieron y sus ojos abiertos estaban en blanco. Esa imagen golpeó mi tripa, no podía ver aquella mujer en ese estado. Me di la vuelta para ver quien mató a Shannon, deseando que no fuera un soldado que hubiese escuchado la conversación de que yo fui una de tercera. Al contrario, la mirada del rey Vegeta estaba clavada en mí. Él había matado a la saiyajin sin ni siquiera dar explicación, pero seguramente la justificación fue que escuchó la amenaza.

Al final salí de aquella habitación y me dirigí al dormitorio seguida por Vegeta. Desde ese momento yo tengo una pregunta en mi mente, él no paraba de mirarme, de mantener esa guerra con mi mirada y yo no cedía la mía. Me hacía pensar entonces ¿él mató a Shannon sin siquiera mirarla? Vi como Vegeta se acercaba a mi con lentitud, no pude contar el tiempo en que tardó en llegar frente a mi, yo solo mantenía la batalla con sus oscuros ojos sin siquiera pestañear. Cuando tuve razón me di cuenta de que estaba su frente chocando con la mía, su aliento golpeaba mi cara mezclada con su respiración. Sus cálidas y poderosas manos tomaban mi rostro con delicadeza, pero en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos.

-Trangos...-oí el nombre de aquel que era del olvido en los labios del rey.

-No es nadie-lo interrumpí, sabía que él me creía, lo podía leer en sus ojos negros-el único eres tú.-

-No sé si podre dejar que el príncipe se críe con tantos sentimientos como el que tiene su madre-dijo haciendo que cada palabra se clavara en mi mente. Nadie podía quitarme a mi hijo y exigirle una obligación distinta a la que yo le daré.

-Si me apartas de él seré yo quien se aleje de ti-Vegeta sonrió, esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-Tú no te moverás de aquí ni mucho menos te irás con otro-decía con un tono que jamás pensé escuchar de él. Me acercó con la mano que me tenía tomada del rostro hasta el suyo dejando nuestros labios a poco más de un centímetro-tú eres mía y no permitiré que un idiota pose la mirada en ti.-

Rompió aquel molesto espacio uniendo sus labios con los míos. Sentía mi cintura pegarse a su cuerpo por su brazo que la rodeaba mientras seguía besándome como si fuera el último, mientras yo me dejaba llevar. Él me conducía hasta la cama donde me tumbó con delicadeza. Me aparté un poco para verle, ahora podía sentir que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos aunque sabía que él jamás me lo diría. Solo me basta con estar así siempre, en aquella cama, yo debajo de él mientras se deleita con todo lo que podría darle...

Cuatro años después...

Poco a poco me desperté, abrí los ojos con lentitud y miré a mi derecha, allí estaba el rey Vegeta. Ambos estábamos tumbados en la cama, teníamos nuestros cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por las sábanas, y debajo de ellas nuestras colas estaban entrelazadas. Me acerqué a él y empecé a acariciar su torso con las yemas de mis dedos mientras contemplaba su rostro, dormía tranquilo. Empecé a besar su cuello, y antes de llegar a su mandíbula él ya estaba sobre mí.

-Buenos días-dije acariciando su rostro, parecía como si no se hubiese despertado en ese instante.

-¿Tanto te aburriste anoche?-me preguntó mientras sentía sus labios hacer el camino que yo le hacía a él, desde mi cuello hasta mis labios.

-Vegeta-me mordí el labio porque su barba me pinchaba y hacía cosquillas.

-Dime-dijo él sin saber porque lo llamaba.

-¡No te dije que pararas!-le reproché y él sonrió mientras volvía con su acción.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de nuestra habitación... que bien esto de ser reina.

-¡Majestad!-reconocí la voz de Nappa, ese hombre tendría luego una discusión con su superior-el príncipe Vegeta se acaba de levantar y pide de su presencia y el de la reina.-

-Nappa-gruñó él y yo me aguanté la risa-¡LÁRGATE!-

A pesar de no estar fuera se podían oír los pasos de Nappa por el pasillo, seguro que estaría asustado. Vegeta se quitó de encima y se levantó de la cama para vestirse, viendo que ya no íbamos a continuar me levanté para vestirme.

-Ese mocoso-refunfuñaba, odiaba oír como llamaba a su propio hijo de aquella manera-siempre está molestando.-

-No digas eso-defendí a mi hijo mientras me vestía con rapidez-hace poco que llegó de estar con Freezer, normal que quiera pasar el rato con sus padres.-

-¿Padres?-alzó una ceja molesto-dirás madre, este niño solo se interesa por las idioteces que vas contando.-

-¡No son idioteces!-dije acercándome a la puerta después de haber acabado de vestirme-voy a verle.-

Salí corriendo hacia la sala del trono. Ya hacía un año desde que Freezer empezó a entrenarle y solía pasarse semanas con él. No me gustaba nada que estuvieran juntos pero no podía negarme. Por lo que sabía se estaba haciendo fuerte y no parecía que fuera a disminuir su fuerza, en todo caso era al contrario. Si seguimos con esta suerte cuando tenga algo más de diez años podremos acabar con ese lagarto.

Llegué a la sala del trono y ahí estaba Vegeta, sentado en el trono de su padre son la mirada puesta en el suelo. Él se parecía mucho al rey, tenía el pelo en punta color azabache y sus ojos oscuros con los que mandaba miradas frías como el hielo. Vestía con un traje azul y su armadura con el escudo de nuestro planeta. Llevaba una capa roja, símbolo de la nobleza y adornaba sus manos con unos guantes blancos, calzando una botas del mismo color.

-Vegeta-le llamé y él me miró. Bajó del trono y se acercó a mí.

-Madre-me reverenció y luego me miró.

-Hola mi pequeño-sonreí mientras me ponía a su altura-que pronto despertaste hoy.-

-Freezer me ordenaba levantarme pronto-contestó mirándome a los ojos, yo realmente no los veía fríos. Se veían cálidos, solo que él helaba la mirada para imponer.

-Pero ya no estás con Freezer-acaricié el rostro de él, algo que solo me dejaba hacer a mí y por supuesto en privado. Nadie podía negar de quien era hijo.

-Madre, me gustaría ir a ver a mi pueblo-yo lo miré sorprendida, hacía mucho que no me iba con él a ver la ciudad.

-Te llevaré donde quieras, Vegeta-sonreí al pequeño y él sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y padre?-preguntó al ver que estaba sola.

-Ahora vendrá-me levanté y suspiré-si quieres podemos irnos antes de que venga.-

Vegeta asintió y nos fuimos antes de que su padre apareciera, no era que se llevaran mal, solo que no hubiese permitido que me llevara a nuestro hijo en vez de estar entrenando.

* * *

**Vegeta ya es un niño, no iba a estar siendo un bebé 20 capítulos porque ya va a ser principal! Y posiblemente, no sé si será el siguiente o el otro pero habrá uno en el que nuestro príncipe tendrá que pasar por su peor momento.**

**Bueno ya saben, gracias por leer y haber comentado, sigan haciéndolo y de nuevo les digo que no se desconecten ;)**


	15. Se repite la noticia

**Os dejo con el capítulo 15, hoy tenía muchas ganas de escribir el siguiente capítulo de éste fic y pienso que os puede interesar ;) Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 15. Se repite la noticia.

Arwen se fue a la ciudad con su hijo Vegeta, estaba feliz de tener un momento con él pues desde que estuvo siendo entrenado por Freezer no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntos. A pesar de todo, nada era excusa para que ella no dejara de verlo y pudiera estar con él. Ella tenía historias que contarle y a su hijo parecía interesarle. Le hablaba de que ella iba en un escuadrón que iba capitaneado por su hermano Andro, que nunca se llevó bien con él pero no significaba que por eso pudiera negar que fuera un gran guerrero. Contaba que cuando era pequeña se iba con Sharotto y teniendo un momento de intimidad podían leer hermosos libros de los cuales nunca entendieron bien, pero poco a poco fueron conociéndolos. Por supuesto que también le habló de su antigua sirvienta, Anel. Arwen intentaba enseñarle una lección a su hijo, que respetara a las mujeres y a los esclavos, pues no eran diferentes de lo que los demás le hacían ver, en especial Freezer. Él siempre tenía un momento para torturar a indefensas mujeres que fueron esclavizadas después de haber destruido sus planetas.

Muchas historias y capítulos de su vida fueron contados por Arwen, pero siempre omitía una cosa... que ella fue una soldado de tercera. No le gustaba tener que ocultárselo a su hijo, pero temía su rechazo. Pensaba que Vegeta la odiaría si se enterase que nació de un rey y una hembra más.

Estaban sentados en un verde prado, rodeados de altos árboles. Arwen miraba al suelo mientras el pequeño observaba a su alrededor. Ambos estaban agotados de la vuelta que habían dado a su pueblo y siempre iban a descansar allí. Los tranquilizaba mucho.

-Madre-Arwen miró a su hijo cuando la llamó-¿por qué no me sigues contando más historias?-

-¿Quieres saber más?-el pequeño asintió mirando a su madre-ya te conté todo... no sé si me olvidé de algo.-

-¿Por qué no me hablas de los planetas que purgaste?-ella abrió los ojos espantada-Freezer siempre nos cuenta a Raditz y a mi los que destruyó personalmente.-

-Vegeta-ella levantó al pequeño del suelo y lo sentó en su regazo-esas no son buenas historias.-

-Freezer dice...-

-¿Freezer es tu madre o tu padre?-interrumpió al príncipe y el negó con la cabeza-entonces hazme caso a mí, Vegeta.-

-¿Por qué no son buenas?-preguntó interesado.

-Porque...-Arwen se mordió el labio, ella no podía decir lo que realmente sentía, haría que su hijo se volviera débil y no peleara. Suspiró y acarició el rostro del pequeño-hijo, hay que respetar a los muertos.-

-Pero si nosotros los matamos...-

-Por eso-volvió a interrumpirle-ya mucho dolor causamos, ahora solo pueden descansar en paz.-

Vegeta apartó la mirada de su madre, sabía que algo le ocultaba. En cambio estaba razonando la respuesta de la reina. Él fue testigo de las crueles muertes de habitantes a manos de Freezer, después de eso no merecían más que descansar en paz y tranquilos. Sus recuerdos fueron desapareciendo al notar como Arwen lo abrazaba con fuerza. El pequeño no pudo más que ruborizarse, pero por más que lo negaba echaba de menos el calor de su madre.

-Vegeta-susurró ella en el oído de su hijo-debes prometerme que cuando Freezer muera tú no serás como él.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-miró a su madre a los ojos que expresaban tristeza.

-Que cuando muera Freezer tú no matarás por diversión, ni te reirás de los caídos-luego tragó saliva-y que respetarás a las mujeres, sobre todo a la tuya.-

-Pero yo no tengo mujer-Arwen sonrió dulcemente ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Algún día la tendrás-dijo abrazando con fuerza al príncipe.

Ella se sentía bien, abrazaba a su hijo y él no se echaba atrás. Sabía que podía confiar en que algún día Vegeta sería un orgullo, mucho más de lo que ya era. El pequeño solo quería cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero tampoco quería separarse de su madre. Él sabía que ella era diferente a todas las saiyajins del planeta, le hacía pensar en otras cosas que los demás niños no pensaban.

-Te lo prometo-susurró el pequeño dejando que sus palabras viajaran con el viento.

* * *

En la sala del trono, tres soldados y un niño de larga melena pequeña miraban la ida y vuelta que daba todo el rato su superior. Se le veía enfadado, más de lo normal.

-Majestad-preguntó el calvo y el rey lo miró con odio pues interrumpió sus pensamientos-seguro que la Reina Arwen no tardará.-

-¿Ahora eres adivino?-preguntó él con odio y el soldado se arrepintió de haber roto el silencio-si quieres hacer algo bien Nappa, empieza por irte.-

El calvo tragó saliva y tan pronto como pudo el rey, volvió a caminar de un lado para otro mientras uno de los soldados le susurraba algo.

-Nappa ¿no te dijimos que cuando el rey estuviera de mal humor no le molestaras?-preguntó el soldado de al lado.

-Pero Bardock-dijo en un tono bajo-yo solo intentaba que se tranquilizase.-

En ese momento las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, haciendo que el rey Vegeta detuviera su caminar y los tres soldados y el pequeño se arrodillaran ante la imagen de Arwen y su hijo.

-¡A buenas horas!-se quejó el rey mientras su familia se acercaba a él y los demás se levantaban.

-Padre-dijo Vegeta inclinándose.

-Ahora vendrás conmigo, Vegeta-ordenó el rey mientras miraba a Arwen-has pasado demasiado rato ganduleando con tu madre.-

-El príncipe Vegeta quería ver el estado de su pueblo-se cruzó de brazos ella-y su madre encantada le acompañó.-

-Ya hablaré contigo-amenazó con el dedo mientras ella lo ignoraba por completo. El rey miró al pequeño y gruñó-¡vamos!-

El rey ordenó a los soldados que lo acompañaran a la sala de entrenamiento mientras Arwen se quedaba allí. El pequeño de todos reverenció a la mujer, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. Se trataba de Raditz, hijo de su amiga Sharotto y el soldado Bardock, además de ser un compañero de su hijo a la hora de entrenar con Freezer y ser parte de su guardia real en un futuro. Luego miró al otro soldado que se iba, era Paragus. Odiaba mirarlo a la cara después de haber acabado con la vida de su amiga y sirvienta Anel.

Al final la sala del trono se quedó vacía quedando solo ella. Ahora que tenía un momento de soledad quería recordar el pasado. La hacía feliz saber que ahora tenía una familia. Un arrogante hombre que cuando estaban en público era muy severo y rudo, pero en privado un hombre salvaje y apasionado. Y su hijo... ¿qué podía decir de su pequeño? No podía vivir sin él. Temía día a día que en algún momento viniera alguien diciendo que su pequeño podía haber muerto en una batalla o algún planeta que debía destruir. Intentaba darse fuerzas, Vegeta era poderoso pero... ella era madre y tenía miedo. Prefería morir ella antes que ver sufrir un momento a su hijo.

Flash Back.

_Un niño de dos años estaba sentado en una amplia cama. Arwen, se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro. Su hijo ya sabía hablar un poco, pero no sabía tanto de mundos. Era normal, todavía era muy pequeño. Ella lo tomó en brazos y él empezó a jugar con el largo cabello de su madre._

_-Vegeta-dijo su nombre sonriendo dulcemente a su hijo._

_El pequeño seguía jugando con el pelo de su madre mientras ella lo miraba con dulzura. No podía dejar de pensar en que momento su vida había cambiado tanto y ahora tenía un niño entre sus brazos. El que era el príncipe y sobre todo... su hijo._

_-No voy a dejar que te pase nada malo __nunca__-decía mientras acariciaba la pequeña mano del niño._

_Vegeta sonrió y ella le besó la frente. Si en ese momento la hubiera visto alguien no tendría como explicar, solo podía decir que lo quería más que a su vida..._

Fin Flash Back.

En ese momento una sonrisa adornó el bello semblante de la mujer. Estaba orgullosa de su hijo, eso no lo cambiaría nadie. Sabía que jamás la defraudaría. Podía decir con la cabeza alta que ella era su madre y que se encargó de educarlo. Porque sabía que él jamás sería como Freezer y que cuando el tirano no exista Vegeta sería el más fuerte. Volvió a emitir una sonrisa pero de repente desapareció.

-Mierda-dijo retorciéndose de dolor llevándose las manos al vientre-otra vez esta punzada.-

Arwen salió de la sala y decidió ir a la enfermería. Ya estuvo el día anterior porque lo estaba pasando muy mal. No podía levantarse porque se mareaba, estaba segura que era porque no comía nada, no tenía hambre y estaba adelgazando mucho. Se hizo un par de pruebas para comprobarlo y ahora iría a por los resultados y algunas medicinas. Solo deseaba no entrar a un tanque de recuperación, odiaba que alguien que no fuer el rey la viera desnuda.

* * *

Se escuchó un fuerte impacto contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento. Paragus había chocado contra ella y parecía estar en mejor estado que él. Tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo, sangraba mucho y casi no podía moverse. Delante de él estaba su adversario, nada menos que un niño de cuatro años. El príncipe Vegeta fue quien le dejó aquellas marcas.

-Vale, ya está-dijo el progenitor del niño que estaba apartado a un lado con Nappa, Bardock y el hijo de éste-Vegeta, has progresado desde la última vez.-

-¿Progresado?-preguntó molesto Vegeta-padre, Paragus es débil.-

-Lo sé-contestó apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo poniéndose a su altura-por la tarde pelearas con alguien más fuerte. Por ahora solo quería ver tus técnicas de ataque.-

-Majestad-el rey se incorporó y miró a Bardock que lo había llamado-me gustaría que Raditz combatiera con el príncipe.-

-¿Combatir?-el soldado asintió-supongo que quieres ver si tu hijo a mejorado también.-

-Ha estado al lado de Vegeta cuando recibieron ordenes de Freezer. Me parecía bien comprobar si ha servido de mucho-se explicó el soldado.

-Pueden empezar ahora mismo o...-

-Vegeta-tanto el rey como el príncipe se giraron hacia la entrada de la sala para ver quien interrumpía. Se trataba de Arwen, estaba seria y con la mirada fija en el monarca-tenemos que hablar un momento.-

No solo por la mirada si no también por el tono de voz empleado se supo que ella llamaba al rey, así que salió dejando a todos en la sala. Preocupado por el semblante de su madre, el príncipe se excusó y siguió a la pareja que entró en su habitación. Él se quedó fuera, pero abrió un poco la puerta para ver y escuchar a sus padres. Estaban de pie, mirándose. El rey estaba confuso y ella se notaba triste. De repente Arwen se lanzó a los brazos del monarca llorando desesperada. El pequeño se asustó al ver a su madre.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó el rey mirando a la mujer, tenía que ser grave para ponerse a llorar.

-Vegeta-miró a los ojos al hombre, él se preocupó más al verla con aquella mirada triste-no sé si es bueno o es malo pero...-

-Di lo que tengas que decir-frunció el ceño intentando disimular su preocupación-no tengo tiempo para...-

-Estoy embarazada-lo interrumpió y en ese momento se hizo el silencio, aunque se rompió por el llanto de ella que se aferraba al pecho del rey.

El hombre no daba razón, su mujer estaba de nuevo embarazada. Es cierto que no sabía si era malo o era bueno. Desde la puerta el pequeño Vegeta estaba aterrado, él ya sabía que un segundo embarazado, por extrañas razones, las mujeres saiyajins morían en el parto...

El príncipe se tensó mucho y se quedó mirando al suelo, perder a su madre sería algo terrible. En su cabeza resonaba el llanto de Arwen, sentía como su corazón se oprimía y como empezaba a temblar sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Aviso que queda ya menos para el final, pero posiblemente tenga una segunda parte, por decirlo de alguna manera. **

**Debo decir, que hay fics que he leído y ponían siempre a Vegeta como hijo único, sobre todo en los recientes porque él tiene un hermano y no nos enteramos hasta me parece el año 2008 que se hizo la película de ¡Hey! Goku y sus amigos regresan. Pues volviendo al tema principal, en este fic Tarble, el hermano menor de Vegeta aparecerá. La pregunta importante es ¿sobrevivirá Arwen?**

**Gracias por leer y haber comentado! Sigan haciéndolo y como siempre no se desconecten! ;)**


	16. Arwen en la peor sitación

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que os guste aunque es un poco... bueno ya lo veréis!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 16. Arwen en la peor situación.

Arwen no salió en todo el día de la habitación y el príncipe no apareció por la sala de entrenamiento. Se escapó del castillo hasta aquel prado en el que pasaba los mejores momentos con su madre. Allí empezó a mandar fuertes ráfagas azules y tras los ataques caían los árboles. Él miraba con odio, se suponía que tener un hermano era bueno y en cambio podía acabar con la vida del único ser que él más quería.

Vegeta cayó de rodillas en la verde hierba. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños y en un momento de descontrol se puso a dar golpes en el suelo. Su madre le había enseñado cosas que nadie jamás podría mostrarle. ¿Por qué tenía que pesarla a ella? Supuso que era porque Arwen era una mujer buena y no tenia maldad en su corazón. Él quería llorar, pero tenía orgullo y honor, no iba a permitir sentirse tan débil.

Flash Back.

_El pequeño príncipe se encontraba en su nueva habitación. Era pequeña y apagada, las paredes eran frías. Había dos camas, un armario y una puerta que llevaría al baño. Detrás de él apareció un niño de larga melena negra. Éste se sentó en una de las camas y comprobó lo dura que era._

_-No me gusta esta habitación-se quejó el príncipe mirando a su alrededor._

_-No podemos quejarnos, Vegeta-dijo el otro niño-según Freezer está es la mejor habitación.-_

_-La mía del castillo es mucho mejor que esta, Raditz-dio una patada al armario para ver su resistencia. Al instante se hizo pedazos._

_-Pues mi habitación de mi casa es mucho más pequeña que esto-suspiró el melenudo y bajó de la cama-ahora no tenemos armario.-_

_-Ya tenemos excusa para salir de aquí-sonrió Vegeta de medio lado, pues por orden de Freezer no podían irse hasta el día siguiente._

_-¡Si!-animó su compañero-comamos algo, desde el viaje no he probado bocado.-_

_-Vamos-ordenó Vegeta y ambos salieron._

_Fueron en busca del comedor para pedir algo de comer. Luego hablarían con un soldado para decirles que su armario se había roto. En medio camino los pequeños saiyajins escucharon gritar a muchas mujeres. Vegeta fue hasta donde se oían los quejidos. Vio una puerta abierta y se acercó un poco para ver, pero Raditz lo detuvo._

_-No vayas-intentó detener al príncipe-mi padre me dijo que si oíamos mujeres gritar debíamos apartarnos porque seguro que Freezer estaba cerca.-_

_-Vamos, Raditz-frunció el ceño-solo quiero mirar.-_

_-Pero...-_

_-¿No serás un cobarde?-Raditz negó con la cabeza._

_Los dos se acercaron un poco a la entrada y miraron lo que había. Se impactaron al ver a diez mujeres desnudas recibiendo latigazos a manos de Freezer. Ellas lloraban y suplicaban por su vida. Vegeta se apartó, entendía porque su madre le decía que debía respetar a las mujeres y no hacerlas sufrir. Tan solo imaginar que una de ellas podía ser Arwen... El príncipe salió corriendo para volver a la habitación mientras Raditz lo seguía. Él también estaba asustado al ver esa escena._

Fin Flash Back.

Vegeta recordó aquella escena con asco, entendía porque su madre pedía que respetara a las mujeres. Se levantó del suelo y decidió volver al castillo para ver el estado de Arwen. Por el camino no podía hacer más que pensar en lo mismo que vio en ese momento. Si una de esas mujeres hubiera sido la reina él no hubiera sabido que hacer. ¿Atacar a Freezer para salvar a su madre y luego recibir una paliza del tirano? O algo aun peor ¿estarse quieto observando la escena mientras maldecía a diestro y siniestro? El pequeño príncipe dio un suspiro, estaba seguro que ese lagarto jamás pondría una mano encima a la mujer del rey. Al menos eso era lo que quería y deseaba imaginar.

Cuando llegó al castillo fue a la sala del trono para ver si había alguien de su familia, pero no estaban ni el rey ni la reina. El único que se encontraba en ese momento era Nappa, que parecía que estaba esperándole.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!-lo llamó el calvo y el joven se quedó mirándole-estuvimos buscándole por todos lados.-

-Estaba entrenando fuera del castillo-mintió el pequeño y luego apartó la mirada del soldado-¿y mi padre?-

-De eso quería hablarle-el grandullón tomó un poco de aire y luego continuó-el rey Vegeta partió al planeta Cirox.-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó volviendo la mirada al soldado-mi padre no me dijo que tuviera que ir a purgar un planeta. Eso siempre se dice antes de que se marche.-

-No ha ido a Cirox a destruirlo-siguió explicándose Nappa-fue a buscar una curandera.-

-¿Curandera?-se preguntó a si mismo en alto.

-Solo dijo que era para la reina-el niño miró al saiyajin, seguro que su padre no dijo nada del embarazo de su madre a nadie, ni siquiera a sus soldados-también ahí más, Alteza.-

-Explícate rápido, Nappa-se impacientó Vegeta sabiendo que todavía quedaba más conversación con él.

-Es sobre Freezer-Vegeta frunció el ceño, no le gustaba saber que debía volver con él, pero no era eso de lo que hablaba Nappa-ahora mismo está aquí y se encuentra reunido con vuestra madre.-

-¿Cómo?-el pequeño se sorprendió-¿dónde están?-

-Freezer dijo que iría personalmente a verla-contestó el calvo rascándose la cabeza-pero no sé donde se encuentran.-

-Iré a verlos-el pequeño se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Pero Alteza...-intentó detenerle Nappa, pero para entonces ya era tarde.

El pequeño corría por los pasillos del castillo. Entró a varias salas, al despacho de su padre, a la sala de reuniones hasta a las de entrenamientos. No encontraba ni a Freezer ni a su madre. Decidió darse por vencido e ir a su cuarto, pero de camino oyó unos gritos de mujer, fue cuando reconoció aquella voz quebrada.

-Madre-pronunció el pequeño con temor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió dirección a donde se oían aquellos gritos. Sentía como el pasillo se hacía más largo y él se angustiaba más, pues la voz de su madre se hacía más presente y a la vez, en el fondo de su corazón, más lejana. Giró por un pasillo y se encontró, frente a la enorme puerta del dormitorio de sus padres, a los soldados de Freezer, Zarbón y Dodoria. Ambos miraban con una malvada sonrisa al confundido niño, que volvió en sí al escuchar gritar de nuevo a su madre tras la gran puerta de su habitación.

-¡Madre!-intentó entrar pero Zarbón lo detuvo.

-Quédate quieto, Vegeta-le ordenó retirándole de la puerta-tu madre esta reunida con el poderoso Lord Freezer.-

-¡Está gritando!-se puso nervioso el pequeño.

-¿De verdad quieres molestar al gran Freezer?-amenazó Dodoria y Vegeta lo miró desesperado-créeme que no te gustará llevarte unos azotes por su parte.-

-Pero...-

-Hace ya rato que está dentro-lo interrumpió Zarbón-puedes quedarte a esperar a que salga Lord Freezer y luego te vas con tu querida mamá.-

Vegeta agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños. Chocó su espalda contra la pared y dentro de su cabeza maldecía al tirano. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban con la risa de los dos soldados, los gritos de su madre y los fuertes insultos de Freezer que iban acompañados de ruidos de golpes y algún que otro impacto, que hacía temblar la pared. El pequeño daba todo por saber que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación, pero en verdad agradecía no estar viéndolo, seguro que la visión era peor que el sonido.

Después de quince minutos la puerta de la habitación se oyó abrirse. Vegeta miró hacia el lugar para ver a Freezer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba observando al pequeño con malicia.

-Vegeta-nombró Zarbón en forma de orden.

-Lord... Lord Freezer-se inclinó con rabia ante el tirano que agrandó su sonrisa.

-Mi querido Vegeta-tocó con sus manos al pequeño, que deseaba tener sus zarpas alejadas de él-espero que vuelvas pronto conmigo.-

-Volveré en cuanto mi padre haya calculado mi fuerza-el niño volvió a incorporarse y miró al tirano.

-Deduzco que querrás ver a tu madre-Vegeta asintió con rabia-adelante, debe estar esperándote.-

Freezer se fue riendo junto con sus soldados mientras el príncipe lo miraba con odio. No pensó más y entró a la habitación. Aquella imagen era horrible. Los muebles estaban destrozados, las paredes tenían grietas enormes, uno de los espejos estaba echo trozos y la cama estaba rajada y hundida. Vegeta buscó con la mirada a su madre y no la encontraba, notaba su corazón encogerse. Pero toda esperanza volvió al escuchar a una persona llorar. El príncipe miró en dirección a donde provenía el ruido y allí estaba ella.

Arwen se encontraba sentada en un esquina, desnuda y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Lloraba desconsolada, no tenía fuerzas para levantes siquiera. Ella estaba horrible, sus labios tenían varios cortes y estaban hinchados como sus ojos que dejaban salir lágrima tras lágrima. Su blanco y pálido cuerpo adornaba moratones y heridas que emanaban hilos de sangre, sus brazos y su cuello tenía marcas de mordiscos en los que también escapaban pequeños ríos de sangre.

-Ma... madre-dijo Vegeta espantado al ver la escena. Arwen miró a su hijo y lloró más.

-¡VETE!-gritó ella sin moverse del sitio, pero poco a poco su voz se quebró más-¡ve... vete!-

Vegeta negó con la cabeza y fue a ayudar a su madre. Ella lo empujaba para que se apartara de su lado, no quería que la viera en esa situación. Pero al final no pudo luchar más y Vegeta consiguió levantar a la reina y tumbarla en lo que quedaba de cama.

-¿Te lo hizo Freezer?-la mujer negó con la cabeza-¡no me mientas, madre!-

-Vegeta-sonrió falsamente mientras seguía llorando-debes hacerme una promesa.-

-Ya te prometí que no sería como Freezer-acarició el rostro de su madre.

-No-decía ella con algo de dificultad-eso no... quiero que lo olvides... no quiero que... que le digas a tu padre... esto es un secreto entre nosotros.-

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-cambió de conversación el niño.

-¡VEGETA!-después de su forzado gritó la mujer tosió y empezó a salir de su boca sangre.

-Te... te lo prometo-dijo aún mirando la situación de su madre mientras ella acarició el rostro de su hijo.

-Iré a un tanque de recuperación-intentó levantarse y se puso unas mantas para tapar su cuerpo por completo-tú manda a que arreglen el cuarto antes de que venga tu padre.-

Arwen intentó salir, caminaba con dificultad, aún no podía olvidar el suceso anterior y aún más cuando vio los ojos de su hijo al verla en aquella situación.

Flash Back.

_Arwen estaba en la habitación tumbada. Intentaba descansar después de la noticia de su embarazo. En verdad estaba feliz, iba a tener un segundo hijo. Había mandado al rey al planeta Cirox, pues estaba informada de que allí habían grandes curanderos y podrían ayudarla durante su embarazo y a la hora de dar a luz. Ella ya estaba pensando nombres, si era una niña se llamaría como ella y si era un niño se llamaría Tarble. ¿Por qué así? Porque ese nombre lo tenía un personaje que salía en uno de los libros que leyó con Sharotto._

_En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Arwen ordenó que entraran porque no estaba en la mejor condición para moverse de la cama. Una pequeña silueta hizo acto de presencia y la reina miró preocupada. Se trataba de Freezer, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La mujer intentó levantarse de la cama pero la voz del tirano la hizo retroceder._

_-Tranquila-dijo él con aquel tono tan frío-quedaros en la cama.-_

_-Lord Freezer-nombró ella mirando al tirano-el rey ha salido a Cirox.-_

_-Ya me dijeron de su ausencia-siguió con el mismo tono de voz._

_-¿A qué se debe esta visita?-preguntó intentando parecer tranquila-si es sobre mi hijo debo agradeceros que os hagáis cargo de su entrenamiento.-_

_-No, no es por el pequeño Vegeta-luego la sonrisa del tirano hizo un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la reina-vengo a verte a ti.-_

_En un rápido movimiento tenía encima de ella el cuerpo del tirano. Estaba aterrada mirando al lagarto y leyendo en su mirada sus frías intenciones._

_-Vegeta no sabe como tratar a una mujer-las manos de Freezer acariciaban el rostro de Arwen-solo vine a mostrarte lo que no tienes.-_

_-¡SUÉLTAME!-intentó echarle pero era imposible. Las intenciones de Freezer iban a más de una caricia. Sentía como su cuerpo era dañado por la presión que hacía el tirano-¡VEGETA!-_

_Arwen lloraba buscando la salvación en el rey, pero él estaba lejos y no aparecería. Sentía escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo. Freezer estaba haciéndola heridas graves y la estampaba contra la pared o los muebles. Su cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que ella mandaba. Estaba quieta e indefensa guiada por la perversa mente del tirano. En su interior rezaba, rogaba y pedía por el bienestar de aquel que__ llevaba en su cuerpo._

Fin Flash Back.

-¡MALDITO LAGARTO!-gritó ella dando un puñetazo a la pared-¡OJALÁ TE MUERAS!-

La mujer cayó al suelo herida, no podía más, estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida como para andar. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y sus ojos se nublaban. Solo pudo ver las piernas de tres soldados, que la sostenían entre sus brazos y la llevaban a la enfermería.

* * *

**Pobre Arwen... Esta escena yo ya la tenía pensada después de mucho, porque así es como empieza el odio de Vegeta contra Freezer.**

**Aviso que quedan dos capítulos para el final de este fic, pero como dije en el otro capítulo, pronto subiré una historia y en la que saldrán personajes de aquí. Casi como una segunda parte, y me parece que podrá gustaros porque habrá acción, drama, cosas de familia y sobre todo romance ;)**

**Lo mismo que digo siempre, gracias por leer y haber dejado review! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten ;)**


	17. Futuro de Vegeta Nacimiento de Tarble

**Os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo, que es el penúltimo. Espero que os guste aunque a lo mejor os lleváis una pequeña sorpresa. Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 17. El futuro de Vegeta. El nacimiento de Tarble.

Después de aquel momento que vivió Arwen con Freezer pasaron nueve meses. Ella había cambiado un poco desde entonces, pero intentaba disimularlo por su hijo. Ya le quedaba poco para tener a su segundo niño y todo el mundo estaba nervioso, pues podría significar su muerte. Aun así, el rey Vegeta trajo del planeta Cirox a una curandera llamada Danna. Era una mujer mayor y de baja estatura, con largos cabellos blancos y de piel morena. Tenía los ojos azules y su rostro y cuerpo ya eran adornados con las arrugas. Al principio nadie de su planeta deseaba ir con los saiyajins. Pero la vieja era también muy sabia y conocía de la existencia de la reina que dejó que una esclava la mirara a los ojos sin derramar luego su sangre. Fue entonces cuando decidió emprender viaje con el rey para conocer a su mujer.

Durante el tiempo transcurrido, el rey nunca se enteró de lo sucedido con el tirano. El príncipe, lleno de rabia, subió su poder de fuerza con rapidez. No dejaba de entrenar y a penas descansaba, cuando iba a ver a Freezer dirigía miradas frías que lo único que producían era risa en el lagarto. La madre se daba cuenta del cambio de su hijo y temía que no cumpliera su promesa.

En la habitación de la pareja se encontraban la reina, que estaba mirándose en el espejo, y su curandera, Danna, que se limitaba a contemplarla. Iban también acompañadas de una esclava que estaba doblando los trajes de Arwen.

-Danna-la llamó la reina y está siguió contemplándola-estoy empeorando.-

-¿A que se refiere?-preguntó la anciana-vos sois una mujer bella.-

-Ya no tengo belleza-Arwen se separó del espejo y miró a los ojos a la curandera-tengo ojeras, mis labios son blancos y mis ojos ya ni siquiera brillan. ¡Estoy muerta!-

-Estáis mejor de lo que creéis-la reina caminó hasta la esclava sin hacer caso de la anciana.

-¿Acaso no ves que intento tener una conversación privada?-le preguntó a la mujer que doblaba la ropa que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo-¡lárgate ahora, esclava!-

La mujer obedeció atemorizada y se fue de la habitación mientras Arwen tiraba la ropa que había doblado. Danna intentó calmarla, pero ella estaba muy lejos de tranquilizarse.

-Reina Arwen, no pagues con una pobre mujer tus problemas-intentó calmarla y la saiyajin se limitó a tomar aire y expulsarlo lentamente-no sois una mujer de mal corazón.-

-Yo...-Arwen miró a Danna que enredaba sus dedos en el negro pelo de la reina-yo solo quiero volver a ver a Anel.-

-Anel ya no está-la anciana se dirigió a una mesita donde encima había un pequeño vaso. Se dirigió de nuevo a la reina y se lo entregó-tomate esto, le sentará bien a tu bebé.-

-Mi bebé-sonrió y luego tomó el vaso. Tomó el contenido de un trago y luego hizo algunas arcadas-cada vez está mas asqueroso.-

-Ya sabe que si quiere sobrevivir al parto debe tomárselo-dijo colocando de nuevo el vaso en la mesita.

-Y todavía no me has dicho lo que lleva eso-puso cara de asco pues el sabor seguía en su boca.

-Si se lo digo vomitará-Arwen rodó los ojos, siempre decía lo mismo-mira el lado positivo. Cuando empezaste te pasabas siempre en el baño vomitando, ahora puedes controlarlo.-

-Lo que digas-cambió de tema la reina-hace tiempo me dijiste que Anel me mintió en lo que vio en mi futuro. ¿Has conseguido saber que es lo que me ocultaba?-

-Aún no-regresó poniéndose enfrente de la mujer-Anel leía el futuro mirando a los ojos y yo miro tu mano. Es mucho más difícil, todavía sigo practicando su método y me falta poco.-

-Entonces-Arwen se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-cuando descubras lo que te falta me lo dices.-

La reina se fue dando un portazo. Siempre era lo mismo. La curandera era una mujer sabia, sabía muy bien leer el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Como Anel lo hizo en su momento, pero a la hora de predecir lo que pasaría en adelante dijo que se volvía oscuro. Según Danna, que la leyó la mano, no dijo que todo se volvía oscuro, si no que había más y que su antigua sirvienta lo vio. Pero al parecer la curandera ya era demasiado vieja como para leer con claridad la mano de la reina.

Arwen se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo Vegeta. Últimamente el pequeño estaba muy pendiente de su madre. Y sobre todo de su bebé, cuando la reina notaba que el niño le daba una patada se lo decía al príncipe, y éste ponía la mano en el vientre de su madre para ver si notaba algo. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta y al escuchar que el niño daba permiso ella entró.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose las botas, al parecer se acababa de levantar hace poco. Era muy normal que sus padres siempre despertaran mucho antes. El pequeño miró hacia la puerta y vio a su madre, que se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama de su hijo.

-Buenos días-sonrió la madre acariciando el rostro del príncipe.

-¿Qué haces aquí, madre?-preguntó el niño pues su madre no solía ir mucho por la habitación de su hijo.

-Solo quería saber como estabas-contestó ella mientras observaba al niño levantarse de la cama-pero veo que estás bien.-

-Mañana me iré con Raditz a que Freezer siga entrenándonos-dijo el pequeño con odio-madre yo...-

-Vegeta, tanto como tú a mi no me gusta que ese lagarto te entrene-lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que su hijo diría-pero tienes que hacerlo. Algún día serás un gran guerrero y con suerte acabaras con la vida de esa escoria. Por ahora... habrá que aguantar.-

-Yo puedo aguantar-apretó con fuerza sus puños-pero si vuelve a tocarte no me controlaré.-

-Y él tampoco si le enfrentas-la mujer sonrió por ver como su hijo la defendía-y si lo haces... espera a que nazca tu hermano.-

-Yo no quiero que mueras, madre-Arwen se levantó de la cama para ponerse a la altura de su hijo.

-Vegeta-dijo ella poniendo su frente contra la del príncipe-yo no puedo prometerte que sobreviva, pero si muero... no odies a tu hermano ni a nadie.-

-Pero...-

-Nadie tiene la culpa de mi muerte-lo silenció ella y miró a los ojos al joven-lo único que quiero es que tu hermano nazca, no me importa si yo viva o muera. Solo quiero que la vida que llevo dentro de mí siga viva cuando nazca.-

-No reprocharé-bajó la mirada Vegeta y su madre sonrió.

-Serás un buen hermano-dijo ella y Vegeta la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿Esa sería tu última voluntad?-Arwen sonrió ante las palabras del pequeño.

-Mi última voluntad es que tú algún día superes a tu padre-las palabras de la reina se clavaban en la mente del pequeño-hazme sentir orgullosa vaya por donde vaya.-

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del niño y Arwen se incorporó y dio permiso para entrar. Allí estaba Danna, entró a la habitación y miró a la reina.

-Creo que ya puedo leeros el futuro que tanto ansiáis-dijo ella cuando estaba frente a Arwen.

-Interesante-sonrió la reina y pidió que Danna se sentara en la cama de su hijo-pero no quiero que ahora leas mi tiempo, si no el del príncipe.-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos y la reina volvió a sonreír.

-Quiero saber como será mi hijo-Danna asintió ante las palabras de Arwen.

-Ven, pequeño-Vegeta se acercó indeciso-estuve practicando para leer los ojos, como Anel.-

-Adelante-pidió la reina-Vegeta, no te incomodes.-

-Así es, pequeño-Vegeta miró a su madre y luego miró a los ojos de Danna, que empezó a contar-tu pasado es aun corto. Viviste como un príncipe, acompañado de tu madre y en momentos de Freezer.-

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo-bufó el joven.

-¡Silencio!-le dijo Danna-harás que no me pueda concentrar.-

-Sigue, Danna-ordenó Arwen mirando a la curandera.

-Veamos ahora tu presente-dijo ella buscando en la mirada del niño-está lleno de odio... odio y temor. No quieres estar con Freezer y deseas pasar los últimos momentos con tu madre por si muere.-

-Algo que no sucederá-dijo él no muy seguro. A pesar de interrumpir las palabras no molestaron a Danna.

-Y ahora, pequeño, tu futuro-Danna miró más allá y empezó a verlo-tú serás uno de pocos en tus especie, te harás un gran guerrero pero habrá uno que se cruce en tu camino y...-

-¿Y Freezer?-preguntó Arwen, no le gustaba donde iba esto.

-Me lo nublan-continuó ella-unos bellos ojos azules me tapan tu futuro, muchacho.-

-¿Ojos azules?-preguntó Arwen interesada.

-Solo puedo ver que quien tiene esos ojos será muy importante para ti... tanto que darías hasta la vida-Vegeta se separó de ella.

-Tonterías-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No sería una mujer?-dijo con humor la reina y Danna sonrió pero poco duró la felicidad. En ese momento, Arwen empezó a retorcerse-¡DANNA!-

-Reina Arwen-miró como la mujer llevaba las manos a la enorme barriga, luego miró al suelo, estaba mojado-ya viene el bebé.-

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se puso nervioso y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Danna lo agarró del brazo y él frunció el ceño molesto ante el gesto de la curandera.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para enfados, muchacho-dijo ella muy seria-ve a por tu padre o cualquier otro. Necesitamos ayuda.-

El príncipe salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de alguien sin rechistar, pues la vida de su madre estaba en juego. Los pasillos se hacían interminables para el niño, ya notaba su corazón latir más de lo que nunca había latido. Al final, antes de encontrarse con nadie llegó a la sala del trono y entró sin llamar. Allí estaba con su padre que hablaba con varios escuadrones. Todos miraron al joven que lo reverenciaron mientras que su padre se enfadó por la manera en la que entró su hijo.

-Vegeta-fue a regañarle el progenitor pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

-¡Madre va a tener al bebé!-el rey se sorprendió, aun no estaba preparado para ello-está en mi habitación con la curandera.-

-Maldita sea-miró a los escuadrones-¡retírense!-

El rey se apresuró a salir, pero paró en seco al ver que su hijo lo seguía.

-No, Vegeta-el joven miró a su padre-vete con Raditz, no quiero que estés cerca de tu madre.-

Vegeta miró a su padre marchar, quería irse con él pero no deseaba desobedecer. Se marchó hasta los jardines para no sentir la tentación de entrar al castillo e ir a ver a su madre. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir por que siguiera viva.

* * *

El rey llegó a la habitación de su hijo después de una gran carrera por los pasillos. La reina estaba tumbada en la cama, desnuda de cintura para abajo, intentando mantener una respiración tranquila mientras Danna intentaba ayudarla. Vegeta se acercó y miró a su mujer, estaba temblando.

-Curandera-Danna miró al rey cuando la llamó-no quiero precipitarme llevándola a la enfermería. Di que venga un médico.-

-A sus ordenes, Majestad-la curandera salió de la habitación para cumplir con el mandato.

-Vegeta-el rey miró a Arwen-me duele más que la primera vez.-

-No digas más, Arwen-tomó la mano de la mujer que apretaba con fuerza-no vas a morir. No hoy.-

-Vegeta-la mujer acarició la mano que tenía tomada del rey-le pedí a tu hijo que no tuviera rencor al que va a venir. Tú tampoco lo tengas... él es nuestro hijo.-

-Solo espero que no sea una hembra-Vegeta se mordió el labio, pero decidió decírselo, si no sobrevivía se arrepentiría toda su vida-si fuera una mujer seguro que se parecería a ti... No podría soportarlo.-

-¿Me quieres, Vegeta?-preguntó ella llorando cuando escuchó las palabras de él que la llenaron de felicidad. Ella quería saber que si moría al menos su sentimiento era correspondido-solo dime que sí o que no... no quiero que tu orgullo se dañe.-

-Mi orgullo morirá contigo-Vegeta se acercó a los labios de la reina-te quiero, Arwen.-

Arwen se dejó llevar, ella casi no podía responder el beso por el dolor pero no podía negar que esa calidez seguía en él. Mientras que ella se volvía más fría. Vegeta se separó de los pálidos labios de su mujer cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien. Al poco rato entraron la curandera y un médico que se hizo cargo de la reina.

-Verá como sale viva-intentó convencerla el médico-ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, Reina Arwen.-

La reina miró a Vegeta y agarró con fuerza su mano. Prefería seguir las ordenes del médico e hizo todo lo que él decía. Estaba empezando a dolerle mucho, sentía como su cuerpo se volvía más frágil y más frío. Lo único que podía era gritar y apretar la mano del monarca. Hasta que escuchó que ya se veía la cabeza del bebé. Ella sonrió y en un momento miró a Danna.

Danna contemplaba la mirada oscura de la reina. Estaba ardiendo, quemaba con tan solo contemplarla. Pero detrás de ese fuego se podía ver la felicidad. La curandera sonrió viendo que todo iba bien, pero de repente, observando más allá de los ojos azabaches de Arwen pudo ver el futuro que Anel la ocultó. La sonrisa de Danna desapareció y la reina sin darse cuenta de esa expresión miró al rey.

-Vamos, Reina Arwen-pidió el médico-ya falta poco.-

Arwen hizo un esfuerzo más y a los pocos segundos se podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé. El médico dijo que era un niño hermoso, miró a la reina que estaba feliz.

-Tarble-lo nombró ella y soltó la mano del rey para dirigirla a su bebé pidiendo que lo dieran para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Como si de un cristal fuera el corazón de Arwen se rompió en mil pedazos. El brazo con el que apuntaba al niño se desplomó sin fuerza en la cama. Su cuerpo se volvió blanco como una hoja y sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Todos miraron a la reina... estaba muerta.

De alguna manera, cuando se separó de la mano del rey ella acabó sin vida. La fuerza y el calor que la mano del monarca desprendía a ella la llenó de vida. Solo hasta soltarla.

* * *

**Si... Arwen ha muerto en el parto. El siguiente capítulo acabará con esta historia y veremos como se sienten el rey y el príncipe.**

**A pesar de que Arwen ha muerto de esta manera no significa que hubiese vivido mucho... hubiera muerto en la destrucción de su planeta. Pero yo preferí hacerlo de esta manera.**

**Pero puedo animaros! Vuelvo a recordar que voy a hacer un fic tras terminar este en el que Arwen aparecerá, y no será la única... jaja**

**Y como de costumbre, gracias por leer y haber dejado reviews. Sigan haciéndolo y bueno ya para un capítulo que queda no se desconecten ;)**


	18. Las palabras del rey

**Historia que llega a su final. Espero que les guste y gracias por haber leído!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 18. Las palabras del rey.

La muerte de Arwen fue muy rápida, ella pensó que estaba salvada pero la vida fue arrebatada como una vez le pasó a su madre.

Flash Back.

_Anel tomó el rostro de la saiyajin y miró sus ojos negros pero brillantes. En un momento se le hacía difícil, era extraño, pero al final pudo ver algo._

_-Tu pasado me dice que fue duro... como si nunca hubieras vivido-decía la esclava mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los de la reina-tu presente es distinto, tienes una nueva vida, pero no sabes como adaptarte a ella y tienes muchas dudas.-_

_-¿Y mi futuro?-preguntó ella, pues todo lo había acertado y estaba deseando que le aguardaba después del presente._

_-Tu futuro es algo difícil de ver-decía mientras intentaba adentrarse en aquel tiempo-tu hijo será tu bendición y...-_

_Anel podía ver a Arwen hablar con su hijo, pero también vio cosas horribles. La reina era forzada por el tirano y el príncipe pudo ver después a su madre malherida. Y luego hubo algo más._

_La esclava vio a la reina agarrando fuerte de la mano al rey mientras hacia esfuerzos para dar a luz a su segundo hijo, y luego, cuando soltó el agarre del monarca Arwen se desplomó en la cama como si de un papel tratara._

_-¿Y?-preguntó curiosa al ver que se frenó ahí._

_-Todo se vuelve negro y no puedo seguir viendo-respondió apartando la mirada de la reina._

Fin Flash Back.

Aquel era el futuro que Anel ocultó a la reina. Iba a decírselo cuando ésta daba a luz a su primer hijo, pero Paragus terminó con su vida antes de que pudiera ver al pequeño príncipe y contarle la verdad a Arwen.

* * *

El príncipe Vegeta estaba en la sala del trono junto con Raditz, que se había enterado de la noticia de que la reina iba a tener a su segundo hijo. El hijo del rey caminaba de un lado para otro esperando cualquier información mientras el primogénito de Bardock lo miraba ir y venir.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la enfermería?-preguntó Raditz y Vegeta paró para mirarle.

-No puedo... mi padre no quiere que vaya-suspiró el pequeño príncipe.

-Pero no entramos, solo vemos un poco desde la puerta-Vegeta miró a su compañero.

-¡Vamos!-ordenó saliendo corriendo de la sala al lado de Raditz.

Los dos iban corriendo por los pasillos del castillo hasta la enfermería. Vegeta, no sabía que su madre había tenido a su hermano en su habitación, por lo que pensó que estaría siendo atendida en la enfermería. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar el príncipe escuchó unos llantos y sonrió de medio lado.

Cuando llegaron no había nadie, solo una incubadora. Los niños curiosos se acercaron a ver que había dentro. Allí encontraron a un bebe varón llorando. Moviendo su cola de mono que impactaba el objeto. Se parecía un poco a Vegeta, pues también tenía el pelo hacia arriba, pero no hacía una llama.

-Es Tarble-dijo reconociendo a su hermano.

-¡Es un niño!-decía Raditz mirando al bebé que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los pequeños.

-¿Qué hará aquí?-se preguntó el príncipe.

-Mi madre dice que los niños cuando nacen tienen que limpiarlos-contestó él mirando al pequeño.

-¿Y por qué te dice esas cosas?-alzó una ceja Vegeta.

-Pues...-Raditz agachó la cabeza-ella también va a tener un segundo hijo.-

-¡Muchachos!-los niños se dieron la vuelta para ver a Paragus-¿qué hacéis aquí?-

-Viendo al segundo hijo del rey-contestó Raditz feliz.

-Vegeta-ignoró al hijo de Bardock-tu padre quiere que vayas a su habitación. Tiene que hablar contigo.-

-Pero... ¿y la reina?-preguntó el niño.

-Yo no sé nada-apartó la mirada para que no viera su mentira-será mejor que no tarde.-

Vegeta se fue hasta la habitación de sus padres. Él creía que su madre estaba viva, pues no se encontraba en la enfermería. Después de todo ellos tenían una curandera para que esto no pasara.

Después de estar pensando ya se encontraba ante la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Tomó aire y luego lo soltó lentamente. Llamó no muy fuerte y al poco rato la voz ronca de su padre lo invitó a entrar. El príncipe entró y vio al rey sentado en la cama con la cabeza tapada entre sus manos. Al oír como su hijo cerraba la puerta se incorporó y el pequeño vio que tenía los ojos hinchados. ¿Su padre había llorado? Eso no podía ser...

-Vegeta-dijo firme el rey-debemos hablar.-

-Padre, ya he visto a Tarble-comentó el recordando a su hermano-si es fuerte se quedará aquí ¿verdad?-

-Tu hermano es débil y será mandado a un planeta lejano-Vegeta abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su padre. Entendió que su madre estaba muerta... ella jamás lo consentiría.

-¡Madre dijo que no odiáramos a nadie! ¡Ni a Tarble!-le reprochó el niño-¡yo se lo prometí!-

-¡Tu madre está muerta!-gritó haciendo que el pequeño se quedará de piedra. Escucharlo era peor que imaginarlo.

-Pero ella no querría que llevaras a tu hijo a otro planeta... y lejos de nosotros-agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Ahora no está!-las palabras de su padre golpeaban la cabeza del pequeño. Dolían más que mil puñales en el cuerpo-acatarás mis ordenes y las de Freezer. No olvides que tú eres el Super Saiyajin.-

-Ojala hubiera sido al revés...-susurró el niño que por supuesto su padre no pudo escuchar.

-Deja de susurrar-se cabreó el rey-Vegeta, esta noche dormirás en mi cama.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el niño.

-Tu madre murió en tu cama-Vegeta se sorprendió... ahora él jamás podría volver a dormir en esa habitación.-

-¿Algo más que deba saber?-preguntó molesto ante tanta noticia.

-Mañana irás con Freezer-el rey abandonó la habitación.

Vegeta se tumbó en la cama de sus padres. Aun olía a su madre. ¿Cuántas veces había estado sentado allí con ella? ¿Cuántas sonrisas y regaños le había dado en aquel lugar? El pequeño se metió bajo las sábanas oliendo el aroma de la reina, imaginando que estaba con él, y que estaba diciéndole que era un gran guerrero.

-Te prometo que estarás orgullosa de mi, madre-dijo el pequeño al aire, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

El rey estaba en la sala del trono, frente a él estaba Danna, que no cesaba su llanto. Esos nueve meses había conocido a la reina mejor de lo que nadie creía, y había acertado con lo que era una gran mujer.

-Dime, curandera-dijo el rey con la mayor frialdad que él jamás se llego a imaginar-¿que hiciste estos nueve meses?-

-Cuidar de la reina y de su segundo hijo-respondió temerosa.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó irónico-¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUÉ ESTÁ MUERTA?-

-Era su futuro... no pude hacer nada para cambiarlo-respondió con temor pero intentando mantener la compostura.

-En ese caso... no cumpliste el trato que queríamos-Vegeta se levantó del trono y apuntó con una bola de energía blanca a la anciana-llegó tu hora.-

-Majestad-rogó la mujer-la reina jamás querría esto.-

-La reina está muerta-dijo recordando a la mujer que falleció-y ahora han cambiado algunas cosas.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces acabó con la vida de la anciana. Escupió sobre su cadáver y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó a su habitación pudo notar un bulto en su cama. Su hijo estaba dormido bajo sus sábanas. El rey se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Él también notó el aroma de su mujer. Aquella delicada saiyajin, que lo cautivó con su mirada, que le expresó su sentimiento más oculto y que con una mirada lo mandaba al infierno, estaba muerta. Posó una mano en el hombro del pequeño y se acercó a su oído.

-Vegeta... no te enamores jamás-dijo el rey en su oído-es peor que recibir una paliza de Freezer.-

El rey no pudo ver, pues el príncipe estaba dándole la espalda, que su hijo estaba despierto, con los ojos abiertos y emitiendo una lágrima. Él no quería sufrir como su padre, tenía que ser doloroso. Cerró los ojos esperando a que por fin pudiera dormir.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Miró al techo, estaba allí... estaba vivo después de aquella dura batalla. Se giró y vio lo que él más deseaba. Una hermosa mujer, tapada con unas sábanas que dejaban al descubierto su blanca espalda, con el cabello corto y azul. El guerrero se acercó y besó su espalda, poco a poco ella se dio la vuelta y abrió perezosamente los ojos.

-Vegeta-lo nombró ella rascándose los ojos.

El príncipe no dijo nada, solo sonrió de medio lado y acarició el brazo desnudo de la mujer mientras se perdía en aquel mar que tenía de ojos. Aquellos ojos que dijo Danna, por los que daba la vida y por los que la dio.

-Debo levantarme para hacerle el desayuno a Trunks-decía desperezándose-tiene que irse pronto a la escuela.-

-Manda a un robot-la acorraló agarrándola por la cintura.

-Vegeta-rió ella ante la acción del saiyajin-no es lo mismo que lo haga yo a que lo haga un robot.-

-Me da igual-sonrió él mientras intentaba retenerla-¿no me echabas de menos cuando estaba muerto?-

-Vamos Vegetas-se empezó a cabrear-además la derrota con Majin Buu fue hace dos semanas.-

-¿Solo dos semanas?-preguntó sin creérselo y ella intentó aprovechar para escapar pero él se lo impidió-mujer, quiero que te quedes en la cama conmigo.-

-¿No quieres ir a entrenar?-se sorprendió la mujer.

-Solo serán unas horas-Bulma quedó incrédula-¿acaso no quieres quedarte?-

-Yo...-la mujer se mordió el labio y luego sonrió-unas horas no hacen daño a nadie.-

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y acercó sus labios a los de la peliazul, devorándolos con necesidad y pasión. Ella se dejaba llevar mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del príncipe.

-_No sabes lo que decías, padre_-pensaba él recordando las palabras del rey-_prefiero estar con ella y recibir una paliza de Freezer a no recibirla por no haberla conocido jamás_.-

**Fin.**

* * *

**Final de el nacimiento del heredero. Tengo que decir que ayer hubo un problema con los capítulos. Subí el 17 y al parecer no se veía, espero que con este haya suerte y no tarde en subirse!**

**Bueno, gracias por haber leído y haber mandado reviews. Por apoyos etc jaja y como dije y por última vez repito xD haré un fic en el que saldrá Arwen, y no solo ella. Donde veremos batallas, romances, sorpresas y más.**

**Estad atentos al siguiente título: Dragon Ball Z: Saiyajins vs Saiyajins **

**También me gustaría decir que por si entra la duda de si sobrevive la madre de Goku a su parto haré un One-shot de ella y veremos si tiene suerte o pasa por la situación de Arwen.**

**Gracias a todos! Se despide**

**Just Tonight92**


End file.
